OMS Outra Metade de Sesshoumaru
by Carolzinha Otaku
Summary: Sesshoumaru está busca de Narak, mas agora tem uma nova integrante em seu grupo, Mei-li. Ela era serva de Inu no Taisho no outro mundo,e sobre ordens de seu mestre ira fazer o possivel de salvar a tds de um horrível destino.Mesmo q o preço seja alto d ...
1. Chapter 1

Olá povo!^^

Estou re-postando a fic OMS1, mas ela está um pouco diferente da anterior (que foi deletada sem meu consentimento). Tentei corrigir os erros de português e acrescentei um pouco mais de conteúdo na fic. Espero que gostem das mudanças, pois eu gostei, mas sou suspeita em dar a opinião.¬¬' De qualquer forma, comentem, ok?

Valeu e boa leitura!^^

Cap 1

Sesshoumaru está andando pela floresta com seus companheiros, a procura de Narak, estavam a andar a meses a procura dele. Ele e sua turma (Jaken, Rin e Arurão) ficam vagando a procura de algum pista que desse seu paradeiro, em quanto caminhavam em direção ao Noroeste quando Sesshoumaru para de andar e fica olhando para Tesseiga.

- O que foi Senhor Sesshoumaru?

- Tesseiga... – fala Sesshoumaru meio intrigado, afinal Tesseiga raramente fazia algo do tipo

- Ela está falando com o senhor?

- Não... Tem algo de estranho nela. – declara Sesshoumaru, não entendendo o motivo de Tesseiga vibrar. Mas antes que pudesse cogitar qualquer coisa começam a escutar uma voz que parecia surgir do nada.

- Seu pai quer falar com você. – dizia a voz

Jaken e Rin ficaram olhando para todos os lados, para saber de onde vem a voz, mas não conseguem identificar de onde vem... Nem mesmo Sesshoumaru (Yokai Cachorro) conseguia. De repente eles sentem um vendo forte atrás deles, vindo de um buraco negro, similar ao do "buraco do vendo" de Miroku, mas a diferença que não sugava tudo ao redor, parecia um portal... De dentro dele saiu mais uma vez a voz que antes haviam escutado.

- Seu pai quer falar com você. – Ao falar isso, saiu de dentro do buraco negro, uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, vestida de um kimono branco e preto com o desenho de um tigre lutando contra um dragão, em forma de Ing e Iang, de cabelos soltos e sendo seu olho direito estava tapado por seu cabelo. Aparentava ser uma yokai normal, mas havia algo de diferente nela.

- Quem é você? – pergunta Sesshoumaru colocando a mão na espada

- Por favor, me acompanhe Sesshoumaru-sama. Seu pai quer falar com você... – dizia ela

- Sesshoumaru-sama perguntou quem é você, responda! – grita Jaken

- Meu nome é Mei-li, sou serva de seu pai Inu no Taisho no outro mundo, ele pede sua presença. Por favor venha comigo! – pede ela - Inu-sama deseja lhe ver.

- Poruqe devo acreditar no que diz? – fala Sesshoumaru

- Muito bem, quer uma prova. – disse Mei-li erguendo a mão – Tesseiga!

Ao falar aquilo, tesseiga a obedece a seu chamado. Ela sai da cintura de Sesshoumaru e vai para as mãos de Mei-li. Ao ver aquilo, Jaken fica em estado de choque, com a boca mais aberta que o normal e Sesshoumaru fica surpreso. Tesseiga não se comportaria assim se não fosse verdade o que ela dissera.

- Como você fez isso? Tesseiga só obedece ao Senhor Sesshoumaru!!! – pergunta surpreso Jaken e bravo, apontando energicamente para ela, que segurava a espada sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção.

- A Tesseiga foi feita com um dos caninos de meu mestre, sendo que ela irá obedecer às ordens dele, mesmo depois de sua morte. Meu amo pediu para eu trazer seu filho mais velho para encontro dele, eu não menti. Tesseiga confirmou se tinhas duvidas ao meu respeito. – disse ela andando e parou frente a frente de Sesshoumaru e ajoelhando-se e entregando humildemente Tesseiga 

- Muito bem, irei com você. – Fala Sesshoumaru, colocando Tesseiga novamente em sua cintura – Jaken, Rin fiquem aqui, voltarei logo!

- Sim Senhor! – obedecem os dois

Sesshoumaru olha atentamente para o rosto da mulher ao se levantar, realmente ela não era uma yokai comum, havia algo de diferente naquele olhar dela. Ao entraram no portal que Mei-li abrira com seus poderes, mas Sesshoumaru ficou atento aos movimentos daquela mulher, qualquer movimento suspeito que ela fizesse ele a mataria. No entanto ela ainda se comportava friamente, parecia não o temer e isso era o que mais o intrigava. Pouco tempo depois eles chegam em um lugar muito bonito, parece um imenso paraíso, "uma morada dos Deuses". Sesshoumaru segue a mulher que estava o guiando, quando eles são barrados no meio do caminho por um grupo de seres que tinham aparência de yokai mas não exalavam energia sinistra, era mais parecido com uma energia de um semi-deus. Mesma aura que notara haver em Mei-li, mas ela exalava energia sinistra, apenar de parecer sutilmente...

- Por favor, não interfira em nada e fique aqui! – pede Mei-li se posicionando na frente dele - Isso acabará em instantes.

- Quem são eles? – pergunta simplesmente Sesshoumaru

- Mei-li, o que faz aqui sozinha sem seu mestre? Sabe que não pode trazer mortais para aqui. Está a desobedecer a lei estipulada a todos... Deve ser punida por tal insolência. Agora não tem ninguém para a proteger, você irá perder e um de nós ira a substituir e servir ao honrado Inu-sama! – fala um deles

- Não preciso da ajuda de meu mestre pra lutar com seres tão insignificantes como vocês! Não tenho tempo para perder com vocês. Com apenas esse leque... – disse ela provocando seus adversários - Não irei usar nem um terço de minha força... por favor, tentem me entreter melhor do que a ultima vez.

Ao escutar tamanha provocação dela, seus adversários avançam para atacar primeiro. A luta começa, e Sesshoumaru fica apenas a observando, fica impressionado com a velocidade, habilidade e movimentos precisos daquela mulher, apesar dela estar usando um kimono. Os golpes delas eram rápidos e precisos em seus oponentes e os derrotou em menos de um minuto, e os deixou caídos no chão mas sem atrapalhar a caminho que deviam seguir até seu mestre Inu No Taisho. Sesshoumaru notara que em toda a luta, Mei-li cuidava para que o olho direito dela estivesse coberto pelos seus cabelos, o que fez ficar um pouco mais intrigado com aquela misteriosa mulher. No entanto percebera que apesar dela estar lutando, parecia muito calma, como aquilo não fosse esforço para ela ou talvez fosse rotina ela lutar. Sesshoumaru tenta decorar a velocidade e os movimentos dela, para se prevenir. Devia prever que, se aquela mulher alegava servir a seu pai, não esperaria menos que as habilidades que ela estava demonstrando.

- Podemos ir agora, Sesshoumaru-sama. Desculpe o fazer esperar. – disse ela ao derrotar e derrubar todos os inimigos e ajeitar o ki mono que havia sido levemente desalinhado.

- Isso foi uma perda de tempo... Poderia ter usado toda sua força e demoraria menos tempo. – disse Sesshoumaru olhando para os corpos dos oponentes dela, todos estavam inconscientes mas provavelmente iriam acordar em breve com dores terríveis, pois notou onde ela os batia.

- Me perdoe, mas meu mestre me proibi de lutar com toda minha força. – respondeu ela e voltou a andar, o guiando novamente para encontro de seu mestre.

Eles continuam vagando por aquele imensos jardins, até chegarem em um lindo e enorme castelo feudal , onde o pai de Sesshoumaru (Inu no Taisho) já os aguardava. Eles entram, e Mei-li o leva até os aposentos principal, onde seu amo estava a sua espera, sentado numa espécie de trono. 

- Inu-sama, aqui está seu filho mais velho, Sesshoumaru-sama. – fala Mei-li ao entrar e ficar na frente de seu mestre, se curvando respeitosamente diante dele.

- Obrigado Mei-li. Pode se retirar. – Disse Inu no Taisho, e ela obedeceu.

- Meu pai... – fala Sesshoumaru meio surpreso ao ver-lo. Estava na forma humana, mas aparentava estar exatamente como sesshoumaru o viu pela ultima vez.

- Meu filho há quanto tempo eu esperava te encontrar novamente. Faz muito tempo desde a ultima vez que nós nos vimos. – fala Inu no Taisho dando um leve sorriso - Você está muito bem, parece estar mais forte...

- O que quer comigo meu pai? – disse ele tentando se controlar, afinal não sabia como devia se comportar diante aquela situação. Admirava seu pai, o respeitava e tavez até pudesse dizer que amava... Mas não sabia definir esse sentimento ou a existência dele em si. Mas seu pai era muito importante, e sentira a morte dele. Ainda se lembrava ver os últimos momentos de vida de seu pai que morrera em seus braços após lacrar um yokai inimigo muito poderoso.

- Eu queria muito conversar com você, vi o que está acontecendo no seu mundo. Quero saber como está e seu irmão e...

- Aquele bastardo não me interessa nem um pouco, se quer saber dele sujiro que o chame... Meu pai, por que você esta com uma serva meio-yokai? Por que estar com algo tão indigno, um ser de duas raças com o senhor? Não compreendo sua atitude... – pergunta Sesshoumaru

- Indigno?! Eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa meu filho, por que agora você está na companhia de uma humana? Uma criança... afinal você não odeia os humanos?!

- Ela é humana, mas não é nada pra mim! Foi Tesseiga que queria salva-La, não eu. - respondeu de imediato Sesshoumaru

- Está mentindo pro seu próprio pai?! Você não é assim... Pelo menos não era. - Falou Inu no Taisho olhando nos olhos do filho, e novamente deu um sorriso sutil. Realmente seu filho mudara, mas era pra melhor... No entanto sabia que não devia admitir isso. Ele era orgulhoso como a mãe dele...

- Porque tem uma serva meio-yokai em sua morada eterna? Pra se lembrar de seu filho bastardo que você tanto amava?! – fala Sesshoumaru meio com raiva, afinal seu pai sempre aparentava se preocupar muito mais com humanos e seu meio-irmão do que sua verdadeira família.

- Não meu filho, minha razão de tê-La comigo é muito diferente da qual acha que seja. Mas está certo, Mei-li é uma meio-yokai entretanto é muito especial, ela pode atravessa os portais e pode satisfazer meu pedido de lhe trazer aqui... mas a razão por eu estar com ela como minha serva é por que os olhos dela me lembram muito os seus. Sinto falta de meus filhos... Queria estar com vocês.

- Me chamou aqui só pra ter essa conversa?

- Não, eu tenho algo para lhe dar. Mei-li! – chama Inu no Taisho, e sua serva atende e lhe trás um baú, dentro dele estava um braço.

- Me trouxe aqui por causa de uma braço? - questiona ceticamente Sesshoumaru. Afinal não estava mais conseguindo compreender seu pai...

- Não é um braço qualquer meu filho, é o seu braço. Inuyasha o amputou quando você foi procurar Tessaiga em meu tumulo e tentou matar ele e a jovem que fora junto. – fala Inu no Taisho

- Como sabe? – pergunta Sesshoumaru um pouco surpreso

- Através de Mei-li, ela estava lá. Ela viu toda a luta, quando Inuyasha cortou seu braço... Mas não foi exatamente você que saiu, afinal não tinha como se transportar para fora de meu tumulo, muito menos seu servo Jaken tem essa capacidade. Ela o tirou de lá, e trouxe seu braço aqui. E agora, eu estou devolvendo ele para você! – disse Inu no Taisho – Tire sua armadura e a parte de cima de seu kimono meu filho, para que ela coloque seu braço de volta como antes.

- Não permito que uma meio-yokai toque em meu corpo. – exclama Sesshoumaru, olhando friamente para Mei-li

- Com todo o respeito Inu-sama?! Tem certeza que esse idiota arrogante é seu filho?! – fala Mei-li

- Como se atreve insolente! – fala Sesshoumaru se irritando, levantando a mão num sinal que iria tirar satisfação numa luta.

- Em quanto estiver viva e servir a meu mestre Inu-sama, não permitirei que ninguém o desobedeça. - respondeu Mei-li o olhando nos olhos tirando um leque de dentro do ki mono, mas Inu no Taisho levanta a mão, num sinal para Mei-li parare se acalmar.

- Ainda sou seu pai, me obedeça! - respondeu Inu no Taisho olhando severamente pra Sesshoumaru. Aquele era o olhar que conhecia e admirava em seu pai... E Sesshoumaru atende a ordem, Mei-li se aproximou pegou o braço e colocou exatamente onde foi cortado, colocou as mãos e seu braço e usou seus poderes e o fez voltou ao que era antes. Isso fez com que Sesshoumaru pudesse olhar ela mais de perto, e viu que realmente, os olhos dela pareciam com os dele.

- Pronto meu senhor, o braço dele está de volta. – disse Mei-li se afastando rapidamente de Sesshoumaru. Parecia que o sentimento de repulsa era mutuo. 

- Agora Sesshoumaru, quero que você lute com Mei-li. Quero averiguar uma coisa... Importasse em ou fazer?

- Sabe que eu posso matá-La na luta... – disse Sesshoumaru provocando

- É o que veremos meu filho. - falou Inu no Taisho sério - Mei-li já sabe o que fazer... Mas não machuque muito, entendeu?

- Sim, meu senhor! – Fala Mei-li tirando seu kimono, revelando uma leve armadura. Aparentemente aquilo não a protegeria muito em uma luta, o que fazia as chances dela perder aumentarem muito. Mei-li o guia até fora do castelo, numa clareira que havia no meio do jardim do castelo.

A luta começa, contudo só Sesshoumaru ataca, Mei-li apenas se esquiva dos golpes e observa ele atentamente. Sesshoumaru percebe que ela estava tramando algo, contudo ele se aproveita de um descuido dela e dá um soco no estomago, que a faz voar e cair no chão, a metros de distancia.

- Meu pai, não tem por que eu lutar com alguém tão fraco e insignificante quanto ela. Preferia lutar contra o senhor, pois valeria muito mais o esforço... essa luta acabou! – disse Sesshoumaru

- Eu não teria tanta certeza, meu filho! – disse Inu no Taisho vendo ela se levantar, sem demonstrar estar afetada pelo golpe – Na verdade, a luta apenas começou!

Sesshoumaru vê que ela se levantou, como se nada tivesse acontecido, ela simplesmente sorriu e se aproximou repentinamente dele com uma velocidade impressionante. Sua velocidade era maior do que a de Sesshoumaru, toda vez que ele ia lhe aplicar um golpe ela conseguia se esquivar sem sofrer o golpe ou cansaço pela manobra repentina, mesmo ele lutando com seus poderes de yokai. Ela fez ele a seguir ainda lutando parar perto de um lago de carpas que havia perto da clareira do jardim, e fez uma ilusão dela indo o atacar. Ele não percebe a troca que ela fizera, e usa sua garra venenosa na ilusão... enquanto a verdadeira oponente dá uma rasteira nele, lhe aplica um golpe certeiro que o imobiliza e o faz cair no lago. Em seguida, ela ergue a mão congela o lago com ele dentro, de uma forma que se torna impossível dele sair.

- Parece que foi você perdeu?! – disse ela o olhando nos olhos, cara a cara. Em seguida ela descongelou o lago e tentou ajudar ele sair dali, mas ele nega a ajuda e se levanta sozinho. Afinal como aconteceu aquilo? Porque estava reagindo daquela maneira tão oposta a sua personalidade? Porque não previu aquele golpe?

- Já chega! – ordena Inu no Taisho, fazendo Mei-li recuar – Pelo que vejo meu filho, você está devagar. Sua velocidade não é a mesma de antes... Seu orgulho o atrapalha.

- Estamos em solo sagrado, meu poderes estão enfraquecidos por causa disso. Vamos lutar de novo, mas testa vez em meu mundo. Não terá o mesmo resultado - fala Sesshoumaru olhando para ela, que apenas sorri o provocando

- Tem razão meu filho sobre a influencia de onde luta, mas ela também é meio-yokai e também é afetada pelo lugar que estamos. No entanto Ela lutou com apenas metade da força dela. Talvez o resultado fosse o mesmo não importa o solo que lutem.– disse Inu no Taisho – Muito bem Mei-li, pode se retirar!

- Como?! Acha que vou deixa-La ir assim? Eu irei a matar! – disse Sesshoumaru começando a se transformar e olhando para ela, mas vê que ela também estava diferente, os olhos dela estavam vermelhos, ela estava ficando com caninos maiores e havia marcas no rosto parecidas com as dele. De imediato ele parou e transformação e ficou olhando atentamente para ela – Meu pai, quem é essa mulher? Outro filho bastardo?

- Infelizmente não, mas às vezes eu queria que ela fosse... - comentou ele orgulhoso de sua serva - Seu erro é subestimar seu adversário, você é poderoso, mas ela tem velocidade. Seu orgulho o cegou, poderes yokai não vencem guerras, apenas batalhas. A habilidade que guerras... Não devia a julgar, ela é uma serva leal, me ajudou e protegeu meus filhos orgulhosos de se matarem. Pode não parecer, mas ela é realmente muito poderosa... acho eu que talvez ela tem a força equivalente a sua meu filho ou até mais.

- Por que quer eu aqui meu pai? Me chamou aqui pra lutar e ficar me julgando ou tem algo mais útil pra me dizer?

- Você continua orgulhoso mesmo depois de lutar... Muito bem, já me decidi. Quero que você fique com Mei-li em seu mundo. Quero que ela o acompanhe! – fala Inu no Taisho

- Não! Não quero estar acompanhado de uma meio yokai, já é ridículo eu ser acompanhado por uma humana, agora por uma meio yokai... eu não admito! – explica Sesshoumaru - Chame Inuyasha e a entregue a ele.

- Não é um pedido Sesshoumaru, é uma ordem! – fala Inu no Taisho rispidamente. - Eu ordeno que a leve daqui.

Apesar da distancia que estava de seu mestre, Mei-li escutou o que dizia e ao compreender aquelas palavras, Mei-li corre e se joga aos pés de Inu no Taisho chorando, conduto ele fica firme em sua decisão.

- Por favor, meu senhor eu não quero ir. Deixe-me ficar aqui com o senhor, o servindo eternamente. Prometo que não desobedecerei, qualquer desejo que faça, mesmo que isso seja contra a lei daqui eu o farei... mas por favor me deixe ficar. – clamava Mei-li tocando nos pés de seu mestre, tirando as lágrimas que caiam sobre os mesmos. Sua angustia parecia ser de alguém que havia sido condenado a morte...

- Como ousa encostar suas mãos de meio-yokai em meu pai! – se enfurece Sesshoumaru. Ninguém era digno de fazer isso...

- Não faça nada contra ela Sesshoumaru. - falou Inu no Taisho o olhando sério e fez o filho retroceder. Inu no Taisho se agacha e coloca a mão sobre a cabeça de Mei-li, tentando a consolar e a fazer parar de chorar. - Mei-li, eu amo você como se fosse minha própria filha, sangue de meu sangue... você sabe que nunca me desobedeceu ou desapontou, sempre atendeu a tudo que ordenei fazer, nunca reclamou de seu treinamento, esse dependesse de mim ficaria eternamente ao meu lado... Mas não posso fazer isso contigo, mas não pode, deve ir embora para o outro mundo e sabes o motivo. Você é a única que pode ajudá-lo. Esse será minha ultima ordem a você, fique ao lado de Sesshoumaru e o proteja igualmente com seus companheiros. Mas desejo que viva sua vida! – fala Inu no Taisho levantando ela do chão - Você está viva ainda, deve habitar no mundo dos vivos... Não dos espíritos.

- Se... Se é o que me pedes e insistes meu senhor, eu o farei como ordenaste. – disse ela enxugando as lágrimas do rosto, tentando voltar a controlar seus sentimentos, mas isso tornava mais evidente seu sofrimento.

- Você sabe o que tem de fazer no mundo dos vivos, e eu não quero que desperdice sua vida sem saber o que significa viver... - falou Inu no Taisho, passando a mão pelo rosto de Mei-li, limpando das lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer pela sua face - Leve a espada que mandei fazer, será meu presente para você de despedida. - ao falar isso ele se afasta de Mei-li e olha para seu filho - Sesshoumaru, quero falar uma coisa pra você antes que você volte para o mundo dos vivos. – disse ele, fazendo um sinal para Mei-li sair. Quando ficam sozinhos, Inu no Taisho recomeçou a falar – A única forma de fortalecer Tesseiga é através dessa menina, não há mais ninguém no mundo dos vivos e dos mortos que possa fazer isso. Tesseiga não é apenas a espada que acredita ser. Cuide bem de minha menina... E aconteça o que acontecer não a negue ou a abandone.

- Está certo, meu pai. Se queres que ela venha comigo, não a impedirei... mas ainda não entendo seus motivos de querer que eu ande com uma meio-yokai. Mas aviso que é por conta em risco é dela... – fala Sesshoumaru -Não a protegerei ou me importarei com ela. Ela que se preocupe com sua segurança...

- Não entendes agora, mas ira entender... em breve meus motivos. – disse Inu no Taisho dando um sorriso triste. -Não deve se preocupar com a segurança dela, pois é hábil em se proteger e fará isso com todos que estão ao seu redor, incluindo você. Não quero que faça nada por ela, apenas a permita o seguir, é a única coisa que peço.

Inu no Taisho fica conversando com seu filho por mais um tempo, enquanto Mei-li estava arrumando seus pertences para partir. Quando finalmente ela volta, está com uma espada pendurada nas costa, e vestindo uma outra armadura, essa era um pouco mais forte e estava usando sobre o ki mono, igual a Sesshoumaru. Ela se despede de seu senhor e ambos demonstravam tristeza com a separação, mas independente disso ela o obedece e abre o portal para o mundo dos vivos, e vai embora acompanhando Sesshoumaru. Ao chegar no outro lado do portal, Rin e Jaken aguardavam, e Jaken estava muito apreensivo e andava em círculos enquanto Rin catava flores para fazer uma coroa e entregar a Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, seja bem vindo de volta! – fala Rin alegremente, correndo em sua direção

- Sesshoumaru-sama?! - falou Jaken correndo também em sua direção, parando a sua frente. Mas nota que ele não estava sozinho, havia alguém atrás dele e ficou curioso - O que essa mulher faz com o senhor? – pergunta intrigado Jaken, percebendo que era a mesma mulher que o havia levado a poucas horas atrás

- Vamos embora! – disse Sesshoumaru ignorando a pergunta e a presença de Mei-li

- Não chora não! Tudo vai dar certo. – fala Rin ao se aproximar da mulher, ao ver que caia lágrimas do rosto daquela desconhecida, e tenta a confortar

- Obrigada menina. – disse Mei-li enxugando a ultima lágrima de seu rosto, fechou mão e soprou, em seguida abriu a mão e a lágrima se transformou em uma Safira azul. – Quero que fique com isso, é um presente. Será como um amuleto.

- Que lindo! - falou Rin pegando a pedra - Como fez isso? É uma bruxa ou feiticeira?

- Não, sou filha de inimigos mortais. - respondeu Mei-li sorrindo ao ver que Rin não havia a entendido.

- Rin! Ande logo ou vamos lhe deixar pra trás! - gritou Jaken já longe delas, segurando as rédeas de Arurão e andando atrás de Sesshoumaru. Para a surpresa de Mei-li, Rin pegou em sua mão e a puxou e a forçou a correr para alcançar Sesshoumaru e jaken. E ficou andando durante todo o momento segurando a mão daquela mulher. De alguma forma aquela menina sentiu afeição pela estranha...

Realmente aquela garotinha era surpreendente, pois de alguma forma fez Mei-li se sentir melhor e nem notou que havia parado de chorar, e elas estavam apenas seguindo Sesshoumaru, que estava sério e Jaken que estava preocupado. Mas Rin parecia gostar da estranha, pois não se afastava dela e nem soltava sua mão, ficava falando se sua vida antes e depois que encontrou o senhor Sesshoumaru. Mei-li escutava com atenção o que ela dizia, apesar dela já saber de tudo que houvera... mas ao mesmo tempo Mei-li prestava atenção ma direção de onde estavam indo ou os sons que ouvia a seu redor. O mundo dos vivos era mais perigoso para alguém como ela, teria que se prevenir pois não queria ser surpreendida novamente com um ataque. 

Sesshoumaru fez todos caminharem durante quase toda o resto do dia sem descanso. Mei-li até colocara Rin sobre a sela de Arurão e andou ao seu lado, já que Rin não soltava sua mão. Ficaram vagando pela floresta até o final do entardecer.

- Vamos parar aqui. – declarou Sesshoumaru se sentando debaixo de uma enorme arvore

- Certo senhor Sesshoumaru, eu vou buscar comida pra nós. – disse Rin pulando da sela e sair correndo a procura de comida

- Jaken a acompanhe! – ordena Sesshoumaru com os olhos fechados, se escorando na árvore

- Sesshoumaru-sama, não prefere que essa mulher a acompanhe? - pergunta Jaken - Afinal porque ela está nos seguindo?

- Não vejo ninguém aqui além de nós três! – fala Sesshoumaru ignorando completamente a presença de Mei-li, que fazia um afago em Arurão - Vá procurar Rin.

- Sim.... sim senhor! – responde Jaken apreensivo, pois havia um brilho de ira em seus olhos. Saiu rapidamente, pois não queria ser o alvo pra extravasar sua ira. Deixando Sesshoumaru e Mei-li para trás.

- Não acredito que você é filho de meu mestre, es tão patético! – disse Mei-li ainda afagando Arurão que parecia gostar do carinho -Você e seu irmão são muito parecidos, ambos teimosos, orgulhosos e idiotas.

- Como ousa falar assim comigo mulher?! – fala ele se irritando

- Engraçado... Não pode me ver aqui mas pode me escutar?! Interessante! – fala Mei-li olhando o rosto dele

- Você não tem idéia com quem está lidando, não é?! – fala Sesshoumaru

- Eu você sabe? – disse Mei-li se afastando de Arurão, que faz um som de protesto por ela parar o passando na frente da arvore na qual Sesshoumaru estava encostado, subiu na arvore próxima a dele e ficou vendo o horizonte, esperando a lua sair das montanhas.

Jaken e Rin saem pra procurar alimento e lenha pra fogueira e por isso estavam demorando para voltar. Mei-li estava observando mundo dos vivos atentamente, aparentemente não era muito diferente do mundo dos espíritos (mortos) e ao mesmo tempo Sesshoumaru estava vigiando-a. Ele não tirava da cabeça que aquela meio yokai tivesse o derrotado. Mas havia algo que o intrigava muito era sobre ela ser uma meio-yokai muito distinta dos outros... Mas qual era exatamente a sua diferença? E como ou porque fora escolhida a ser serva de seu pai? Aparentemente ela tinha problemas no mundo dos espíritos em relação aos outros seres que também viviam e serviam a seus mestres. Ela era intrigante... Mas nem por isso valia a pena tentar a reconhecer como nova integrante de seu grupo ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Ele não se importava com ela a ponto de se incomodar pelo modo que a tratava, mas Tesseiga não parava de chamá-lo, tentando fazer Sesshoumaru se acalmar e de certa forma começar a tratar um pouco melhor.

- Silêncio! – ordena Sesshoumaru para Tesseiga, que não parva de pulsar

- Isso é inútil, se quer que ela pare de te incomodar tire ela de sua cintura. – disse Mei-li percebendo o chamado de Tesseiga

- Como sabe?!

- Sei muitas coisas sobre Tesseiga e Tessaiga que nem sequer Tontosai poderia adivinhar... Tesseiga só está assim por causa da minha presença e quer me consolar por ter que viver nesse mundo. Ou você a tira de sua cintura ou ela te incomodara até você pedir desculpas. Você escolhe? – disse ela sem se virar

- Nunca pedi desculpa, não é agora que vou pedir. Principalmente a um ser inferior como você! – disse ele

- Então espero que aproveite bastante Tesseiga o incomodar! – disse ela descendo da árvore, dando um leve sorriso e saiu em direção a floresta... que o fez começar a sentir tentado a separar a cabeça dela do corpo... Mas só em pensar nisso fez Tesseiga piorar e ficar a pulsar cada vez mais rápido e forte.

Sesshoumaru começava a ter mais raiva daquela mulher, como ela ousa o tratar daquele jeito... Ele estava odiando a idéia de ter que conviver com ela, por ordens de seu pai. Apesar dele estava feliz por ter visto seu pai, mas queimava de raiva ao saber que tinha uma rival no grau de importância para seu pai. Como se não bastasse Inuyasha, seu irmão bastardo, agora tinha uma outra meio yokai... Sendo que essa o perturbava muito mais que seu meio irmão. Ela era irritante, cabeça dura e bastante briguenta e parecia gostar de o incomodar... Quando Rin e Jaken chegaram, ela já havia voltado e estava de pé, encostada em uma árvore com os olhos fechados. Rin trás consigo peixes que conseguira pescar com a ajuda de Jaken para o jantar deles, mais uma vez com ajuda de Jaken os prepara... Rin olha pra Mei-li que parecia estar deslocada, como se sua alma e mente estivessem longe dali e a fez ficar querendo a ajudar de alguma forma...

- Toma, pode comer. Está bom! – disse ela sorrindo entregando um peixe

- Rin, você vai jogar comida fora?! – fala Jaken a repreendendo pelo ato

- Não tenho fome, pode comer Rin. Eu ainda não estou ligada totalmente a esse mundo. – disse Mei-li colocando a mão na cabeça de Rin, fazendo carinho.

- Mas... eu ...

- Se quer comer ninguém vai te impedir! – disse Sesshoumaru sem olhar para ela

- Obrigado, mas ainda não posso. – disse Mei-li - Meu corpo ainda não voltou ao normal.

- Faça o que quiser... – disse Sesshoumaru

Ao terminarem de jantar, sesshoumaru encosta em uma arvore e tenta relaxar, Mei-li fica sentada olhando para o céu estrelado sem dizer nada. Jaken estava alimentando a fogueira e Rin ficava olhando para as chamas e também para Mei-li... queria conversar com ela. Sabia que seshoumaru não falaria consigo, e nem Jaken gostava de conversar com ela... Mas era a primeira vez em muito tempo que poderia falar com alguém diferente deles e que também era uma mulher.

- pra onde está olhando? – pergunta Rin ao se aproximar e a cutucar, olhando para o céu procurando olhar na mesma direção que ela.

- Estou olhando para minha família. – responde Mei-li - Eles não pertencem a esse mundo.

- Seus pais morreram também?! Os meus pais e meus irmão morreram na minha frente...eu ainda tenho pesadelos com isso. – fala Rin

- Não meus pais não morreram, eu só nunca os conheci. Quando eu nasci, meus pais viram que não era igual a meu irmão mais velho tentaram me esconder mas os familiares deles descobriram meu nascimento e que eu era uma meio... Meio-yokai... e pra me proteger da ira dos parentes deles, resolveram me tirar dos braços da minha mãe. Eu não os conheço, mais sei que sempre estão me vigiando, principalmente meu irmão, ele sempre manda algo pra mim. - disse Mei-li - Eu tenho uma família que nunca pude ver e nem lembro de seus rostos... É como olhar para a lua. Por mais alto que eu suba ou pule, nunca poderei chegar perto a ponto de a tocar.

- que coisa horrível. Mas por que fizeram isso com você? – insiste em perguntar Rin

- é algo que você não entenderia agora. Apesar de eu ser uma meio-yokai, sou diferente de todos os outro que nasceram da união de duas raças. Para um humano eu sou perigosa, pra um yokai sou um ser inferior e para outros seres sou indigna, uma aberração – fala Mei-li olhando novamente em direção as estrelas

- não sei qual é pior, ver a família que você teve acabar ou nunca ter a chance de vê-los ou conhecê-los... – fala rin, tristemente

- tudo bem, isso aconteceu a muito tempo, e não sofro mais ... Sabe, você foi a único ser que encontrei aqui neste mundo que quis me ajudar... agora farei o mesmo com você. Olhe dentro de meus olhos – disse Mei-li pegando a mão de Rin e mostrou seu outro olho. Ao olhar, Mei-li fez com que Rin se lembra-se das coisas boas que viveu em família. Ela fez com que a família de Rin falasse com ela, através Mei-li. Rin viu a ouviu de novo a família dela, ela gostou muito daquilo, e começou a chorar. Por muitas vezes desejou ver sua família novamente, falar com eles... Mas sabia que era um pedido impossível de se realizar. Mas Mei-li o fez tornar realidade, mesmo que por poucos instantes ela o fez, e isso não havia palavras para descrever sua alegria.

- Era a minha família. – disse rin limpando as lágrimas

- Quando eles morreram, o desejo deles era que você sobrevivesse... – disse Mei-li colocando a mão sobre a cabeça de Rin – Você é o sonho de sua família, eles te amam a tem orgulho de você, mas não querem que você viva se lamentando por eles, querem que continue sua vida, e apenas pense nos momentos bons em que viveu com eles e esqueça os outros momentos... Bom, já está tarde, agora vá dormir. Se não dormir, não ira crescer!

Rin começa a rir, pois ela falou da mesma maneira que sua mãe lhe falava, o que a faz obedecer, ela se levanta e dorme ao lado de Arurão que estava deitado sobre a grama. No entanto a conversa tiveram tinha sido escutada por Jaken e Sesshoumaru. Jaken fica intrigado com aquilo, como ela podia ter tamanho poder pra isso, os portais do mundo espiritual de humanos e os de yokais eram diferentes, muito difíceis para um contato, até mesmo pra um yokai completo. Mas notou que para ela era fácil demais. Os poderes dela era além da compreensão dele, apesar dela ser uma meio-yokai. Isso fazia intrigar quem eram seus pais exatamente, se seriam yokai do outro mundo descendente da Fênix ou de alguma divindade? Seja o que fosse ela herdara poderes que superavam alguns yokai... Era melhor ficar de olho nela, pois uma meio-yokai com aquele tipo de poder seria perigoso contrariar ou ser seu inimigo. 

Com aquela onda de pensamentos Jaken acabou adormecendo logo após Rin e Arurão. No entanto Mei-li não conseguia dormir como os outros, ela fica numa posição que lembrava um tigre (de barriga pra baixo, com as pernas meio encolhida, e braços servindo de encosto para a cabeça) mas uma das mão segurava a espada que seu "ex-mestre" lhe dera ao se despedir.

- Você devia dormir encostada em alguma coisa. – disse Sesshoumaru intrigado com aquela posição de se dormir. Sabia que ela não era descendente de yokai felinos, por isso não justificava aquele modo de dormir. 

- Se eu tentar dormir encostada isso me causaria uma dor muito grande. E provavelmente não dormiria. – disse Mei-li 

- Dormindo desse jeito você parece um gato! – disse Sesshoumaru provocando

- E encostado numa arvore você parece um humano! – responde Mei-li a provocação. Ao escutar aquilo, Sesshoumaru se enfurece com a audácia dela, a ponto de quase se transformar em yokai cachorro ficando com os olhos vermelhos e as marcas de seu rosto alargarem pelo seu corpo, em questão de miléssimos de segundo ele se levanta, pega a espada e a ataca. Contudo Mei-li previa tal movimento e se defende com a espada de seu "ex-mestre". Essa espada que ela ganhara era muito parecida com Tessaiga, mas tinha um brilho azulado.

- Escute Sesshoumaru, posso ser uma meio-yokai, mas não sou fraca ou idiota a ponto de baixar a minha guarda. Eu fui criada, protegida e treinada pelo seu pai, se tem algo que eu sei é como me defender e prever seus ataques! Meu mestre me treinou muito bem... se quer lutar, espere o momento certo. – disse ela numa semi-transformação. Sesshoumaru aproveitou para olhar as marcas dela mais de perto e percebeu que realmente as listras de seu corpo era idênticas as dele, até os olhos dela ficaram vermelhos como os dele em uma semi-transformação de yokai completo. Se lembrou que Inuyasha também acontecia o mesmo, mas ele acabava se descontrolando e ficava totalmente fora de si e matava qualquer um. Tal hipótese poderia acontecer com aquela meia-yokai?

- Não vale a pena. – disse Sesshoumaru guardando a espada. Era melhor não provocar uma transformação de yokai completo nela, pois não sabia o que ela poderia se transformar ou se descontrolaria com Inuyasha. Além disso, Tesseiga parecia querer lutar com ela, da mesma forma que o mandava recuar. Talvez devesse esperar para lutar com ela...

Ao amanhecer, Mei-li acorda com fome e vai pegar algumas frutas para comer. Agora ela estava materializada por completo, e precisava de alimentos para manter seu corpo agora. Quando todos acordam, ela já tinha voltado com um monte de frutas, e estava comendo.

- você quer rin? – pergunta ela jogando uma fruta para Rin

- sim, obrigada mei-li.

- Alguém mais quer? – pergunta ela para Sesshoumaru e Jaken

- Não...

- Mulher me diga como você saiu, se eu nem escutei ou percebi que você tinha saído? – pergunta Jaken

- É uma habilidade que eu tenho, meu amo havia me ensinado aprimora-lo. – responde ela

- Fascinante! – fala Jaken

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, eu tenho que ir. Seu pai me mandou fazer uma coisa, não posso levar ninguém comigo. Posso ir? – pede Mei-li

- Por que perguntas pra mim, não sou seu dono, se tem que ir por ordens de meu pai, então vá logo! – fala ele se levantando

- Obrigado, então eu já vou! – disse ela sumindo no ar

- Nossa, ela é muito rápida! – fala Rin e Jaken assustados

- Vamos embora! – disse Sesshoumaru

- Mas, enquanto a Mei-li? – indaga Rin

- Eu disse que ela poderia ir, mas não falei que iria esperar por ela. Vamos andando! – disse Sesshoumaru

Mei-li vai em direção ao poço "come ossos", ela foi para o vilarejo. Lá encontrou Miroku, Sango, Shipou, Kaede e o Inuyasha dormindo. Eles não notaram a presença dela, ela sobe mais uma vez para o poço e aguarda por Kagome. Quando Kagome chega, ela percebe Mei-li...

- quem está ai? – pergunta Kagome um pouco assustada

- preciso de sua ajuda, por favor não reaja. – fala Mei-li

- o que quer? – pergunta assustada Kagome, quando Mei-li toca na testa dela e a faz ficar imobilizada. Em seguida, faz com que ela grite por Inuyasha, que a escuta e vai ao encontro com seus amigos. Quando chega, vê Kagome estava sendo refém de uma mulher, que tinha uma garra de tigre perto do pescoço de Kagome.

- Quem é você e o que quer com Kagome? Por acaso é uma cria de Narak?! – pergunta Inuyasha

- Saque a Tessaiga! – disse Mei-li

- Inuyasha, se você a atacar com a espada pode ferir Kagome! – disse Sango

- Entregue-me a tessaiga e eu a deixo ir! – propõe a ela

- Inuyasha, esse é o plano. Você entrega tessaiga pra ela, ela liberta Kagome e a tira de lá, quando ela for pegar na tessaiga ela ira ser repelida por ela e eu irei usar o buraco de vento nela! O que é uma pena já que ela é... – fala Miroku

- Já deu pra entender o plano senhor monge!!! – disse Sango dando um soco na cabeça de Miroku

- Certo! – disse Inuyasha – Ei, me entregue Kagome q eu lhe dou Tessaiga!

Inuyasha segue o plano de Miroku, entrega tessaiga e tira kagome de perto dela, mas todos ficam surpresos quando ela pega em tessaiga, e se transforma na mão dela. Miroku tenta usar o buraco de vento, então Mei-li mostra seu olho que estava coberto por seus cabelos, fazendo que Miroku caísse no chão paralisado. Sango, ao ver aquilo usa o "osso voador" mas ela o para no ar, Mei-li usou seu olho para fazer com que ele parasse.

- O que fizeste com tessaiga? Pelo estado dela, você parece um macaco brincando com um graveto, batendo nas pedras que encontra na frente. Vamos ver se sabe usar essa espada direito, use-a contra mim! – disse ela jogando a espada de volta para Inuyasha

- Há! Seu pior erro foi ter devolvido ela para mim! – disse Inuyasha pegando tessaiga

- É o que veremos! – disse ela, tirando a espada dela das costas e fincando ela no chão.

- Ferida do vento! – disse Inuyasha usando o golpe contra Mei-li, mas não chega a atingi-la. A espada que ela fincou no chão fez com o ataque fosse ineficaz.

- Muito bem Inuyasha, passaste no teste! – disse ela

- Como?! – pergunta todos

- Meu nome é Mei-li, sou serva de seu pai Inu no Taisho no outro mundo. Ele mandou ver como está seu filho mais novo e se ele sabia usar a Tessaiga corretamente. Acima de tudo, saber se ele tinha conhecimento para saber o que é mais importante para você. Escolheu bem!– explicou ela

- E... ela é só minha detectora de fragmentos! ... Eu não acredito em você! Como posso saber que posso confiar em você e que não es uma cria do Narak?! – indaga Inuyasha

- Senta, detectora de fragmentos?! É isso que eu sou pra você?! Senta!!! ... ... ... Eu nunca corri perigo. – falou Kagome

- Pelo que vejo é muito desconfiado e não pensa no que fala, como seu pai havia falado. Muito impulsivo e um pouco insensível! É você é filho dele mesmo! – disse Mei-li

- Nossa, ela parece conhecer bem o Inuyasha! – declara Shipou

Naquele dia, Mei-li passou com Inuyasha e sua turma. Ela ficou conversando por muito tempo com eles...

- então você é um... um anjo?! – pergunta Kagome

- Por que fala isso? – indaga Mei-li

- Eu vejo suas assas... são muito grandes e bonitas! – fala Kagome

- Mas eu não vejo nada Kagome! – declara Inuyasha

- Pelo que vejo você tem poderes espirituais cada vez mais fortes Kagome. Inuyasha, me mostre a Tessaiga sem estar transformada, por favor! – pede Mei-li

- Tome! – disse Inuyasha mostrando tessaiga

- Nossa, você a usou muito, mas penou pra domina-la. Ela está muita ferida, eu irei concerta-la. – disse Mei-li

- Me diz uma coisa, como você pode tocar em tessaiga sé é uma yokai? – pergunta Miroku

- Sou como você inuyasha, uma meio-yokai, contudo há diferenças entre nós. – disse ela usando seus poderes em Tessaiga

- Mas como pode ser? Você tem poderes muito fortes... – fala Shipou

- Ser meio yokai não significa ser fraco ou forte. Significa que você terá de superar muito mais desafios do que se fosse um yokai completo, um humano ou até um deus. Isso me fez ficar mais forte, você sabe do que estou falando, teve de lutar muito para viver... assim como eu! – disse ela

- Nossa, você parece ter mais conhecimento e experiência de vida. – disse Miroku

- É isso ai! Entendeu inuyasha?! – fala kagome entusiasmada

- Feh! – ignora o que Mei-li havia dito

- Obrigado monge! – disse ela sorrindo para ela – Pronto, tessaiga está restaurada! Veja você mesmo Inuyasha...

- Nossa, tessaiga até esta parecendo uma espada nova. Mas como você... ? – indaga Inuyasha

- Eu disse que sou serva de seu pai. Conheço os segredos das espadas Tessaiga e Tesseiga... Tontosai não pode fazer isso que fiz na Tessaiga, só eu posso fazer. Mais alguma pergunta?

- Na verdade sim, você gostaria de ter um filho meu? – pergunta Miroku pegando na mão de Mei-li

- MIROKU!!! – se zanga Sango, com o osso voador nas mãos... Quase o lançando nele

- Hahahah! – ria sem parar Mei-li

- Não está brava? – pergunta Shipou

- Foi engraçado... vocês também querem que eu fortaleça as armas de vocês? – pergunta Mei-li

- Pode fazer isso?! – perguntam eles

- Posso reformar qualquer arma, tenho poderes espirituais que me permitem fazer qualquer coisa. – explica Mei-li

- Nossa. Isso é incrível! – exclama Kagome

Todos dão as armas e Mei-li coloca as mãos neles, as armas reagem ao poder dela e brilham, e começam a ficar mais fortes.

- nossa, o osso voador está ótimo agora! – declara Sango

- meu cajado também! – fala Miroku

- meu arco e flecha! Estão ótimo! – afirma super feliz

- que bom que eu pude fazer algo por vocês! Bom, acho que tenho que ir agora... não posso deixar ele esperando. Acho que ele foi até embora sem mim... – fala Mei-li se levantando

- quem? – pergunta Inuyasha

- Sesshoumaru... bom adeus e se cuidem! – disse ela se despedindo e indo embora.

- Ei, vocês escutaram o mesmo que eu... ela disse que tinha que voltar para o Sesshoumaru?! – pergunta Kagome

- É... estranho não é?! – fala Miroku

- Espero que ela esteja bem! – fala Kagome vendo ela partir

Mei-li estava certa, Sesshoumaru já tinha ido embora com os outros. Mas ela conseguiu farejar onde eles estavam. Eles tinham parado pra descansar a beira de um rio...

- oi, voltei! – fala Mei-li

- Que bom, já estava sentindo sua falta! – fala Rin correndo na direção dela e a abraça

- Nem percebi que você tinha saído... já que você voltou, ajude Rin! – fala Sesshoumaru

- Eu te ensino a pegar uns peixes... – fala Rin e levando pra dentro do rio

- Eu posso pegar os peixes do meu jeito? – pergunta Mei-li pra Rin

- Claro! – fala Rin

- Fique atrás de mim... – disse Mei-li e começa a congelar parte do rio. Com o gelo, s peixes eram forçados a subir e deslizar acima do gelo. Rin acha aquilo super divertido...

- Isso é mais divertido que pescar com o Jaken! – fala ela rindo pegando os peixes.

Jaken e Sesshoumaru observam o que ela fez, era meio engraçado vê-las pescando assim. Jaken ficou com um ponta de ciúmes, pois os poderes daquela mulher eram muito maiores que os dele. Mas estava começando a gostar dela... não sabia por que, mas ele estava ficando atraído por ela.

- muito bem, pegaram comida! – fala Jaken – Garota, você um truque pro fogo também?

- Na verdade sim! – disse ela acendendo o fogo e fazendo as chamas ficarem mais fortes

- Como você faz isso? – pergunta Jaken

- Isso é simples... mas eu consigo fazer isso quando estou prestes a...

- Ao o que mulher? – pergunta Jaken

- Nada... deixa pra lá

- Você vai comer com gente senhor Sesshoumaru? – pergunta Rin

- É... – responde ele

Eles almoçam a beira do rio, e passam parte da tarde por lá. Mas Mei-li não quer perder tempo, ela tem que ajudar Sesshoumaru a ter mais velocidade. Apesar dele já ser rápido, aquilo não era o bastante. O pai dele havia mandado ela para o ajudar... isso significava também melhorar suas habilidades em lutas.

- senhor Sesshoumaru?!

- O que você quer? – pergunta Sesshoumaru

- Quero lutar, você e eu... o que acha? – pergunta ela

- Não estou interessado em lutar contra alguém insignificante...

- Poxa, que pena. Eu achei que você queria desempatar a luta que você perdeu. Mas já que você tem medo... – disse Mei-li provocando a ira de Sesshoumaru

- Insolente! – disse ele pegando a espada e a atacando, contudo ela já previa isso e se defendeu com sua espada.

- Muito bem... onde lutaremos? – pergunta Mei-li

- Aqui mesmo!

- Não, é muito perigoso... isso faria Rin e Jaken correrem risco... eu não vou colocar a vida deles em jogo, eu me importo com eles. Pode tentar lutar agora, mas eu apenas irei me esquivar de seus ataques. Vamos testar sua velocidade aqui nesse mundo... Vamos ver se es tão bom em uma luta.- disse Mei-li lutando de mãos vazias, guardou a espada e usando apenas as mãos e pés para ataca-lo.

Eles ficaram lutando durante aquela tarde, contudo Sesshoumaru não conseguiu atacar Mei-li completamente. Toda vez que ele mandava um ataque, ela conseguia se esquivar. Como se ela sempre estivesse a dois passos à frente de tudo que ele fosse fazer. Jaken e Rin ficaram olhando a luta de longe, Mei-li evitava que eles ficassem por perto. Sesshoumaru estava com tanta raiva e ódio do que ela disse, que começou a lutar sem prestar atenção em volta... Mei-li esperou que ele a atacasse novamente e se esquivou e deu um soco na espada que voou longe. Então ele usou um outro ataque, o "Chicote Sangrento" nela e atingiu ela no rosto, fazendo um corte do lado esquerdo do rosto dela e recuar. Quando ele usa novamente contra ela, ela segura o chicote com o braço esquerdo, o puxa e dá um soco no rosto dele com o braço direito, que o faz cair...

Imediatamente, Rin tenta parar a luta... ela vai correndo chorando e fica na frente de Sesshoumaru tentando evitar que Mei-li o atacasse novamente. As lágrimas de Rin fizeram Mei-li parar de lutar. Rin ficou com medo da luta, pois poderiam se matar desse jeito...

- Por favor, parem de lutar!!! – pede Rin chorando

- Desculpe Rin, eu não queria lhe assustar... – disse Mei-li – Senhor Sesshoumaru, a luta acaba aqui!

- Não! Vamos continuar a lutar até um vencer! Eu ainda não acabei com você!!!– disse ele se sentando, pronto a se levantar

- Então terá que esperar outro dia. Até lá estamos empatados! – disse indo embora

Sesshoumaru ia falar, mas sentiu um cheiro de sangue... e olhou para Mei-li e percebeu, ele causou um grande ferimento no braço dela, pois o braço dela pingava sangue. Apesar deles estarem lutando quase pra valer, ele se sentiu estranho por causa do ferimento dela. Imaginou que ela ao se defender daquele jeito, a dor devia ter sido muito grande, e provavelmente o rosto dela devia estar marcado também. Ela era uma meio yokai, não tinha resistência como a dele... então ele percebeu que Tesseiga estava vibrando... pelo sangue dela. Como um meio yokai poderia ignorar tamanha dor?

- o que foi senhor Sesshoumaru? – pergunta Rin para ele

- nada, não é nada! – disse ela ao se levantar e indo procurar Mei-li. Ele fica procurando por ela, indo atrás do cheiro de sangue dela, e a encontra a beira de um lago. Ela havia tirado seu kimono, usando apenas umas bandagens que envolviam parte de seu corpo, contudo os cabelos dela estavam soltos e cobriam suas costas. Ela estava lavando o ferimento que ele havia feito nela. Ele se aproxima, sem fazer barulho e fica olhando para ela... sem dizer nada. Quando ela se vira, da de cara com ele e se assusta...

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, o que faz aqui?! – pergunta ela

- Seu rosto... Está doendo? – pergunta ele

- Não precisa se preocupar senhor Sesshoumaru, estou acostumada com a dor. Esse ferimento não dói tanto assim... – fala ela

- Eu não estava preocupado! – disse ele meio envergonhado

- Desculpa, mas deu essa impressão. – fala ela

- Você vai voltar agora? – perguntou ele se virando de costas pra ela

- Não... ainda não.

- Então eu já vou indo! Tesseiga me fez vir aqui... já que você esta bem não há motivos pra eu ficar aqui... – fala Sesshoumaru virando as costas pra Mei-li

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, o senhor pode ficar aqui comigo?! – pergunta ela

- Por que?

- Eu queria conversar um pouco... – pede Mei-li

- O que quer falar menina? – pergunta ele se sentando ao lado dela

- Como é ter uma família, pai mãe e irmão? – pergunta ela sem olhar para ela

- Aquilo não é meu irmão, é um Bastardo! – disse ele se exaltando

- Mas como é ter uma família Sesshoumaru? – pergunta ela mais uma vez

- É bom, não posso falar muito de minha mãe, mas era uma boa mãe... mas meu pai, ele era um ótimo pai, valente, um ótimo senhor feudal. – disse ele olhando para o céu – Por que me pergunta isso?

- Eu não tive uma família... queria saber como é. Meu amo foi como um pai pra mim... mas sinto falta de uma família.

- Você nasceu de onde? Deve ter tido uma mãe...

- Não, eu fui tirada dos braços da minha família no dia em que nasci. Por causa que eu sou uma mistura... não sou aceita. Quando nasci, eu fui dada aos cuidados de um casal de humanos, me amavam como sua filha... mas eu tive pouco tempo com eles. Mal me lembro deles...

- Por que isso, o que aconteceu?

- Eles morreram tentando me proteger de yokais e humanos... quando meus poderes começaram a se manifestar e ficar forte, muitos yokais vieram atraídos pelo meu poder, querendo me matar e absorver os meus poderes. A única coisa que lembro dos meus pais de criação, e eles se armando com inchadas e uma espada tentando me proteger, eles falaram pra eu fugir enquanto eles tentavam impedir os yokais de se aproximar. – disse ela olhando para a água com um olhar muito triste

- Seu braço, ainda está sangrando. Vou buscar a Rin, ela poderá te ajudar! – disse Sesshoumaru tentando faze-la para de falar em sua família

Sesshoumaru volta e busca por Jaken e Rin, que o estavam procurando com a ajuda de Arurão. Ao chegarem, Rin vai em direção ao lago pra tentar ajudar Mei-li com seu ferimento, mas ao chegar lá, ela vê as costas de Mei-li e fica apavorada. Mei-li tinha cicatrizes horríveis nas costas, eram vários cortes e perfurações horrendas... que causavam um certo mau estar em quem olha-se para ela. Rin vê e começa a chorar assustada, pois fica tentando imaginar o que se passou com Mei-li.

- Você se assustou com minhas cicatrizes, não é Rin? Saia daqui, não quero que fique olhando para elas, saia! – pede Mei-li olhando para o rosto dela. Rin a obedece, pois não agüentava olhar para ela sem chorar, não entendia por que Mei-li tinha sofrido tanto... quando chega de volta pra perto de Jaken e Sesshoumaru eles ficam intrigados com suas lágrimas. Contudo, ela não falava o motivo de estar chorando... Sesshoumaru e Jaken vão ver o que aconteceu, para ela voltar chorando e sem querer falar. Ao chegarem lá, entendem por que ela chorava... até pra eles a cicatrizes dela eram feias de mais... aquela mulher havia sofrido muito. Mesmo assim tentava disfarçar seu sofrimento, se escondendo dentro de uma fortaleza que ela mesma erguiu... era por isso que ela não sentia dor, pois teve e tinha dores muito piores que aquela. Jaken vê aquilo e volta pra companhia de Rin, contudo Sesshoumaru fica olhando para as costas de Mei-li.

- É por isso que você dorme daquele jeito? – pergunta ela ao se aproximar

- Não queria que visse esses ferimentos... não quero que tenha pena de mim, quero que lute comigo com todas suas forças! Não preciso de compaixão de ninguém!– disse ela

- Não tenho compaixão de nenhum meio yokai... me diga por que esses ferimentos? Ninguém iria sobreviver a ferimentos assim...

- Sou teimosa. Meu amo, seu pai me salvou. Quando eu fui perseguida por yokais, eu fugi e acabei sendo atacada por humanos, pois estavam com medo de mim. Eles lançaram flechas, dardos e ficaram espadas em minhas costas... mesmo assim, consegui correr e fugir. Meu sangue que tinha sido derramado sobre aqueles humanos atraiu yokais, que os mataram e estavam me farejando... eu corri mais um pouco até perder as forças e cair. Seu pai apareceu e me protegeu deles... matou todos os yokais que estavam atrás de mim. Ficou me protegendo por um tempo... Isso aconteceu antes dele enfrentar aquele yokai dragão, que foi lacrado por seu pai. – explicou ela

- Lembro daquele dia... – disse ele, olhando para os olhos dela. Começou a sentir algo por ela, estava vendo além dos olhos dela. O olhar dela mostrava o grande sofrimento que ela passou... mas ao mesmo tempo mostrava um grande paz e amor... o olhar dela era um perfeito Ing e Iang, havia o bem e o mal.

- Sesshoumaru, por favor pode ficar aqui e me esperar? – pergunta ela

- Certo... – disse ele. Mei-li se levantou e andou em direção a água, contudo ela não afundava... estava andando sobre a água. Ela ficou no meio do lago, começaram a erguer-se ondas em cima dela, que a cobriram completamente. Podia-se ver ela dentro das águas... ela estava restaurando seu próprio braço, curando seus ferimentos na luta. Mas Sesshoumaru viu algo a mais, ele viu que a água contornava algo, mas ele não via. Ele então se escorçou mais e viu, aparentemente Mei-li tinha assas nas costas, grandes e brancas. Elas estavam abertas, então tesseiga começou a vibrar... como se quisesse estar com Mei-li.

Depois de um tempo, ela comprimiu as mãos em cima de seu peito e abriu os braços, fazendo as águas baixarem e voltou para a terra seca. Quando ela olhou para ele, seus olhos estavam diferentes e seus cabelos haviam mudado de cor, agora estavam dourados. Agora ela mostrava seus olhos (antes, um estava coberto pelos cabelos)

- podemos ir. – disse ela evitando olhar nos olhos dele

Quando voltaram, Rin e Jaken estranharam a mudança de Mei-li, aparentemente seus poderes estavam maiores e seu braço restava apenas uma cicatriz.

Naquela noite, Mei-li tenta dormir do mesmo jeito que dormia, mas não podia. Seu braço ainda causava certa dor, ela ficou sentada e olhando para as estrelas... Sesshoumaru percebeu, mas não reagiu. Ficou muito intrigado com o olhar dela, e ficou pensando na história que ela contara, ela devia estar escondendo algo dele... nenhum meio yokai sobreviveria a uma luta e aos ferimentos que ela tinha nas costas, mas ela havia sobrevivido. Por que aquilo? Ela estava escondendo algo... ele começa a esforçar seus olhos mais uma vez e vê que não era impressão, aquela meio yokai tinha mesmo assas, mas por que só ele via? Ele não parou de olhar para ela...

- O que foi senhor Sesshoumaru? – pergunta Mei-li sem olhar para se rosto

- A quanto tempo você é serva de meu pai? – pergunta ele

- Desde o dia que ele morreu. O tempo do mundo espiritual e o desde mundo são bem diferentes. Quando ele morreu, fui eu que recolhi a alma e espírito dele e levei para o outro mundo. Ele podia escolher qualquer servo para servi-lo contudo me escolheu, disse que meus olhos o faziam lembrar de alguém muito importante pra ele... seu filho mais velho. Ele queria que você herdasse o seu domínio, sabe continuar sua linhagem sanguínea... esse é um dos sonhos de seu pai.

- Por que me diz isso?

- Achei que deverias saber o que seu pai queria. Sabe, ele não parava de falar de você, falava que era um ótimo lutador, um bom guerreiro... mas seu coração... ele temia que você matasse seu meio irmão. – declara Mei-li

- Ele te disse isso? – indaga ele

- Algumas coisas, outras ele não precisou me falar... apenas me mostrou! Ele me disse pra ter muito cuidado quando andar por esse mundo, por causa de yokais. Ele disse que era perigoso pra um meio yokai... pois é odiado pelos humanos e yokais. E principalmente, ter cuidado com você... es muito impulsivo e pode querer me matar derepente. – fala Mei-li

- Me conhece bem... Do jeito que você fala, parece que ele quer que eu tome você por esposa... – disse ele olhando para os olhos dela

- Que eu saiba, não! Seu pai nunca ousaria querer colocar ao seu lado alguém tão impuro e indigno como um meio yokai. Minha missão é ficar ao seu lado, para assumir seu trono... que é seu direito, Príncipe Sesshoumaru. Sou apenas uma serva e escudeira.– explica ela rindo do que ele havia dito

- Entendo, você sabe mesmo o que é! – declara ele

- Estou acostumada com isso, sei de todos os xingamentos que yokai e humanos fazem a respeito de um meio yokai. Sinceramente, isso não me afeta. - Explica ela - Isso só me faz ficar cada vez mais forte... além disso, seu pai me treinou para ser usa serva... a sua esposa será outra. Isso você escolhe, meu dever é apenas lhe seguir o Príncipe Sesshoumaru ... Bom, boa noite!

- Ok! – disse ele vendo ela tentando dormir, contudo o braço dela doía... ele percebeu que ela não iria dormir por causa do braço, tesseiga falava para ele. – Durma em cima disso, não sentirá dor assim! – fala ele entregando o "fluffy" de sua armadura (Fluffy é o apelido que os fãs colocaram para aquilo, afinal, ninguém sabe direito o q é).

- Tem certeza que quer o cheiro de uma meio yokai em suas roupas? – pergunta Mei-li

- Você vai querer ou não?! – pergunta ele sem responder a ela

Obrigado. – responde ela se aproximando e se deitou em cima do "fluffy". Sesshoumaru notou que, ao ela se deitar, as assas dela se encolheram. O rosto dela tinha ficado uma cicatriz e o braço dela ficou marcado também. Tesseiga estava o fazendo se arrepender do que ele tinha feito, como se Tesseiga fosse parte de sua mente e coração. Ele notou que toda a vez que ele fazia algo contra Mei-li Tesseiga intervia... como se ela e Tesseiga tivesse interligadas. Tesseiga estava protegendo aquela mulher, mas por que? Sesshoumaru tira Tesseiga de sua cintura e coloca ao lado de Mei-li, que estava dormindo... ele percebeu que Tesseiga brilhava ao ficar perto dela, parecia estar viva. Mas por que aquilo???

(gente... eu dividi assim em cap, pra entender melhor... pois se ficar contínuo de +, quem vai entender?! )


	2. Chapter 2

Ao amanhecer, todos acordam e sai a procura de comida. No entanto Sesshoumaru ficou ainda sentado, encostado na arvore,de olhos fechados. Mei-li conhecia muito bem aquela postura, alguém estava vindo até eles. Não tinha um faro apurado como dos yokai caninos, mas Mei-li podia sentir a energia sinistra por perto. Talvez fosse a mesma sensação que Kagome tinha ao detectar fragmentos da jóia de 4 almas. Mei-li devia ficar alerta, alguma coisa estava pra acontecer... Não sabia ao certo o que, seria perigoso para si já que seus poderes estavam enfraquecendo. Todos os meio-yokais passavam por aquilo, não importava com qual tipo de ser ouve a mistura sangüínea.

Apesar desse pressentimento, Mei-li tenta agir naturalmente e Rin acompanha Rin na busca por comida. Elas acabam achando algumas frutas silvestres, as pegam e voltam rapidamente para perto de Sesshoumaru, que continuava na mesma posição. Mei-li ficou apreensiva, mas disfarçava muito bem na frente de Jaken e Rin, mas era provável que Sesshoumaru estivesse percebido, por causa de sua audição apurada, poderia escutar as batidas do seu coração. Rin chegou perto de Sesshoumaru animada, dividindo a comida que achara com ele e Jaken. Mei-li não conseguiu comer direito naquela manhã, estava nervosa. Seus poderes erma mais elevados no mundo espiritual de seu Mestre Inu no Taisho, mas no mundo dos vivos,seus poderes se misturavam demais e se talvez se anulassem. Sua preocupação tinha sentido...

Após terminarem de comer, recolheram alguns pertences e começaram sua jornada. No entanto não foram muito longe, pois aparece de repente Kagura na frente deles.

- Olá Sesshoumaru! – disse ela aparecendo na frente deles, olhando diretamente para ele.

- O que quer aqui Kagura? – pergunta ele friamente, mas com a mão sobre a espada

- Calma, eu não vim aqui para lutar... - respondeu Kagura ocultando o rosto atrás de seu leque - Eu vim porque tenho uma proposta pra você. Eu tenho um braço humano comigo. Com ele você pode pegar a Tessaiga, que por direito lhe pertence... Eu lhe dou o braço e em troca você me ajuda a acabar com o Narak e recuperar meu coração daquele maldito, o que acha? – propõe Kagura

- Não estou interessado nesse braço humano inútil... mas com ou sem acordo eu irei acabar com aquele maldito. Devia ter cuidado antes de se rebelar com alguém que a tem em suas mãos... Se já acabou de falar, pode ir embora. – disse Sesshoumaru ignorando-a, seguiu andando sendo seguido pelos seus companheiros, que passaram ao lado de Kagura que os olhava atentamente. Ao passar por eles, Kagura percebe a nova integrante do grupo de Sesshoumaru, e a olha atentamente. Ficara tanto intrigada pela presença dela quanto raiva, afinal Sesshoumaru sempre era visto com Jaken e a pequena humana, mas aquela yokai era estranha... Diferente. Kagura sentia uma forte vontade de lutar com ela, matá-La imediatamente, se sentia ameaçada. Manipulando o vento, Kagura consegue sentir o cheiro e a energia sinistra de Mei-li, que a deixa ainda mais revoltada.

- Sesshoumaru, quem é essa mulher? - indagou Kagura rapidamente, fechando seu leque, olhando diretamente para Mei-li - Por que ela exala o seu cheiro?

- Não é de sua conta Kagura. - respondeu ele sem dar importância - Vá embora antes que eu perca minha paciência e acabe com você aqui mesmo! –Sesshoumaru com os olhos vermelhos olhando para ela, visivelmente a ameaçando. Kagura ficara assustada e intimidada com aquilo e vai embora, mas continuou intrigada. Sentia uma grande necessidade de tirar aquela mulher do grupo de Sesshoumaru. Era algo além do ciúmes, pelo menos era isso que achava.

Fugira da presença dele usando uma de suas técnicas em combinação com uma das penas que enfeitavam seus cabelos. Mas ficou os vigiando de longe. Não gostou do olhar de Mei-li, do cheiro dela misturado com de Sesshoumaru... Como aquela mulher ousava ficar perto de Sesshoumaru? por que ele aceitava aquela perto dele? Porque quando ela proporá uma aliança, Sesshoumaru a negara, mas aceitou aquela mulher em seu grupo?

Kagura tinha a necessidade de descobrir quem era ela e o por que estava com eles. Ela esperou até Rin e Mei-li se afastem de Sesshoumaru e vai averiguar mais de perto. As seguiu para dentro da floresta, onde havia uma cachoeira na qual Rin estava de joelhos bebendo um pouco da água cristalina, em quanto Mei-li a vigiava.

- quem é você e o que faz seguindo Sesshoumaru? – pergunta Kagura aparecendo repentinamente no meio de um redemoinho a poucos metros de Mei-li. Ao ver aquilo Rin ficou com medo e se escondeu atrás de Mei-li, com medo que fosse seqüestrada novamente por Kagura.

- Não tenho por que responder. – responde Mei-li colocando a mão no ombro de Rin, tentando a acalmar. Acontecesse o que acontecesse, iria a proteger.

- Sua insolente!!!– fala irritada Kagura abrindo seu leque e lançando o ataque das "laminas de vento". Contudo, Mei-li se esquiva dos ataques dela em milésimos de segundo, levando Rin ao lado oposto e seguro de onde estavam, a deixando ali e com a mesma agilidade de antes, ficou atrás de Kagura, eu não conseguira acompanhar sua velocidade.

- Você não é oponente pra mim Kagura, não há condições de ser minha adversária. – disse Mei-li. Kagura tentou aproveitar a proximidade e tentou aprisionar Mei-li com mais uma de suas técnicas de dominação do vento, mas antes de conseguir fazer o movimento, Mei-li desapareceu. Kagura começa a olhar para todos os lados, tentando encontrá-La, sem muito sucesso – Esse leque parece ser muito importantes pra você, parecem ser muito bons... pode me emprestar um? – Fala Mei-li tirando um o leque da mão de Kagura rapidamente

- Mas como fez isso? – pergunta Kagura surpresa com a agilidade da adversária. Mas ao ver o sorriso irônico de Mei-li fazia ao ficar analizando o leque a deixou irada, pegando o outro leque de dentro de seu quimono. – Ira me pagar, Dança do Dragão serpente!

Kagura lança o ataque, mas não consegue a atingir... Mei-li copiara o ataque e o usa contra Kagura, o choque dos dois ataques fez com que se anulassem. Kagura ainda estava desnorteada por seu golpe ter sido efetuado por uma yokai que nem devia ser de sua raça. Mas acabou não percebendo Mei-li se aproxima e lhe dá um soco no rosto. Fora tão forte que a faz voar longe. Ao vê-La no chão desnorteada, Mei-li joga o leque de Kagura de volta, dando a luta por acabada, indo em direção a Rin que assistia tudo. Kagura ainda fica no chão, com a mão no rosto onde Mei-li a atingira... sentindo a dor do soco que havia levado.

- Sua maldita! Ira me pagar na próxima... - falou Kagura sentindo muita dor

- Preste atenção Kagura, se houver próxima vez, em que você tentará me atacar, não terá a mesma sorte que hoje. Não costumo ser muito misericordiosa... Mas estou lhe dando a chance de ir embora sem ter um ferimento grave. Vá embora antes que eu decida que viveste demais! – Disse Mei-li olhando para os leques de Kagura, os quebrando... e vai andando até Rin, e indo embora para companhia de Sesshoumaru e Jaken. Aquilo era uma intimidação e uma demonstração dos poderes dela... Não eram do mesmo nível.

- Veremos! – disse Kagura fugindo usando mais uma vez a técnica da pena que enfeitava seu cabelo.

- Rin, não diga nada a Sesshoumaru sobre isso. – manda Mei-li passando a mão sobre a cabeça dela, a fazendo se acalmar.

Kagura volta rapidamente para a companhia de Narak, apesar de estar em perigo perto dele, ela estava mais segura com ele do que lutando conta Mei-li. Narak, ao ver Kagura com o rosto machucado fica intrigado... Estava vigiando a turma de Inuyasha com a ajuda de Kanna que nem sequer deu importância pela ausência dela. Mas ao ver seu rosto machucado, ficou curioso, quem fizera isso?

- O que aconteceu Kagura? – pergunta Narak – Parece que levou uma surra!

- Nada! – respondeu ela de imediato - Nada que seja importante, ou de seu interesse. Foi apenas um...

- Kagura, eu sei quando tenta me enganar. Mas vou lhe deixar escolher; você me diz o que aconteceu ou eu terei de pegar a resposta direto de sua mente?! – disse Narak rindo e transformando sua mão em uma garra comprida e afiada.

- Como desejar... Há uma nova criatura ao lado de Sesshoumaru, uma yokai realmente muito forte... ela me derrotou. Me desarmou e foi capaz de reproduzir meu ataque. – fala Kagura

- Muito interessante, uma yokai que consegue fazer o mesmo golpe que Kanna... isso me interessou muito. Kagura, ordeno que vigie essa mulher, eu quero saber mais dela... ela poderá ser muito útil para mim. – ordena Narak - Vá!

Kagura obedece de imediato. Afinal era uma boa chance de ficar olhando para Sesshoumaru, mesmo que de longe. Quando finalmente os encontra, fica seguindo e os vigiando de longe para que eles não notem sua presença. Contudo essa atitude era em vão, pois tanto como Sesshoumaru quanto Mei-li sentiam o cheiro dela e a energia sinistra dela de longe, mas ignoravam a presença dela. Continuaram a caminhada quando Rin começa a reclamar de estar cansada, e Arurão começa a reclamar por comida. Era uma boa desculpa para parar e descansar um pouco, ao mesmo tempo que averiguar o que ocorria ao seu redor. Era estranho uma estrada numa floresta tivesse quieta... Isso faz com que Sesshoumaru e Mei-li saíssem, mas em direções diferentes, cada um para um lado. Sesshoumaru queria encontrar Kagura, para saber por que ela estava atrás deles, mesmo ele ter a avisado que a mataria se continuasse a incomodar. Por ironia, Mei-li também tinha o mesmo objetivo... contudo, ela queria saber mais sobre Narak. E quem melhor para o descrever do que uma cria que o odiava?

Kagura primeiro foi até Sesshoumaru e pediu para ele ter cuidado, pois Narak parecia estar planejando algo, que era muito grande... mas não pode falar muitos detalhes. Seu desejo era ficar ali conversando com Sesshoumaru, mesmo se ele a tratasse com a mesma frieza de sempre. Ma não podia, pois foi impedida pelos insetos de Narak, que chagaram naquele momento e ficaram a vigiando. Kagura some da presença de Sesshoumaru e vai em direção a Mei-li, que já esperava por ela aparecer, encostada numa arvore.

- o que quer Kagura? – pergunta Mei-li – Já não apanhou o bastante de mim?!

- Não estou aqui por que quero, estou obedecendo ordens! – responde Kagura irritada – Narak me mandou.

- Então mande meu recado para ele, se ele quer saber como sou, que ele mesmo venha até mim e investigue por conta própria. Ao não ser que ele tenha medo... – disse Mei-li sorrindo friamente, provocando-o e olhando para os insetos de Narak, pois sabia que ele também a via.

Narak ficou tentando olhando o que Kanna mostrava através de seu espelho, ele achou muito interessante a atitude daquela mulher. Ficou atraído pelo olhar dela... então mandou Kagura voltar para o castelo, a partir daquela hora, ele iria vigiar aquela mulher de perto. Tinha certeza que aquela mulher lhe seria útil, tanto para acrescentar ao seu corpo quanto para a usar como uma serva, como era Kagura. Iria descobrir o ponto fraco dela e a fazer o servir.

Mei-li volta pra companhia de Rin e Jaken enquanto ainda esperam Sesshoumaru voltar em baixo de uma arvore, durante esse tempo de espera Mei-li os distrai manipulando a água e fazendo aparecer um arco-íris, a inúmeras formas de yokais a animais e humanos. Ela estava fazendo ilusões para eles, e apesar de não admitir, Jaken estava gostando daquilo. Era uma boa maneira de esperar...

Quando Sesshoumaru finalmente chega, ele parou e ficou olhando para o que Mei-li estava fazendo... o fazia se lembrar de seu pai, quando ele fora apenas um bebê yokai seu pai brincava com ele. Era algo difícil de se imaginar, mas ele era fora uma criança que adorava estar perto do pai e desejava ser tão forte quanto ele. Mei-li se parecia com Inu no Taisho, mas na forma de entreter Rin e Jaken. Quando Mei-li percebeu que ele estava observando por ele, para de brincar com ilusões repentinamente. Isso fez Rin se queixar e falar quase sem parar... Então Mei-li e faz com que a água que ela manipulava se transformasse em uma chuva bem fina e a jogou sobre o rosto deles, fazendo aparecer um lindo arco-íris, além de os refrescar e calar a boca de Rin. Jaken gostou da novidade desse truque que ela fazia, já que era um yokai da família de yokais anfíbios, isso ajudava a suportar o calor do dia.

- Que lindo! Faz de novo, por favor? – pede Rin que ainda não havia percebido que Sesshoumaru chegara

- Realmente era interessante o que fizeste mulher... – fala Jaken vendo seu mestre voltar, ficou de pé imediatamente, pronto para continuar sua jornada

- Não acho uma boa idéia continuar agora Rin. E melhor nos continuarmos nossa jornada, o senhor Sesshoumaru chegou. – disse ela olhando para Sesshoumaru

- Tá certo, mas promete que fará novamente algum dia! - falou Rin ficando de pé, lhe pegando a mão

- Farei o possível... - respondeu Mei-li estranhando aquele gesto de afeto. Em toda sua vida, apenas 2 seres fizeram aquele gesto, que foi seu mestre Inu no Taisho... E seu irmão...

- Vamos indo! – disse Sesshoumaru se virando e indo na frente, logo acompanhado por Jaken que conduzia Arurão, com Rin e Mei-li logo atrás.

Após 2 horas de caminhada, Rin começa a se cansar e sobe em Arurão, enquanto Jaken conduz. Mei-li fica anda ao lado de Rin, já que a menina não queria lhe soltar a mão... contudo ela estava vigiando as árvores ao redor, pois Narak podia estar por perto, sentia uma energia estranha e um silencio estranho entre as arvores. Continuam a sua jornada, e ficam andando por um bom tempo. Quando o sol já havia passado por 2/3 do céu e eles atravessavam um trecho estreito da estrada, Mei-li percebe que algo corre na direção deles repentinamente. Era um Yokai planta, chamado de "flor assassina". Aparentava ser uma flor linda e inofensiva, mas cortava a pele do adversário em segundos e a envenenava e causava uma morte terrivelmente dolorosa. Outra característica dessa espécie de yokai era seu cheiro, pois exalava um perfume doce que inibia a sentido de olfato dos yokai caninos, que só poderiam o perceber se estivessem muito próximos, graças a energia sinistra.

Aquele Yokai tinha vindo a mando de Narak, se ele matasse aquela mulher que estava andando com Sesshoumaru, ele lhe daria um fragmento da jóia de 4 almas. Mei-li sentiu a presença de Narak, estava os observando de longe. Mei-li se esquiva do ataque e contra ataca lhe dando um chute que o faz voar para o lado oposto de Arurão, mas em questão de segundos o yokai se recupera e volta e tenta atacar, mas dessa vez o alvo era Rin. Jaken grita e tenta usar o bastão de duas cabeças, Sesshoumaru olha pra trás, ele vê o yokai indo em direção de Rin... ele vai em direção do yokai, mas não chega a tempo de evitar o golpe. Mei-li fora mais rápida e se coloca na frente de Rin, recebendo o golpe do yokai para proteger Rin. Usou suas garras para o contra atacar, que o fez se esquivar, isso deu tempo para Sesshoumaru atingir o yokai com a espada, o cortando ao meio.

- por que está aqui? Por que nós atacou? – pergunta Jaken estranhando o aparecimento daquele yokai naquela região e principalmente atacando sem motivo aparente

- Eu vim a mando de um yokai com que se veste com a pele de um babuíno branco... - respondeu o yokai com dificuldade - Se eu matasse essa mulher ele me daria um fragmento da jóia... cumpri o trato mas não sobreviverei para obter o fragmento, que ironia. – foram as ultimas palavras do yokai, que ficou de coloração cinza e transformou-se em areia, sendo levado pelo vendo

- Mei-li!!! – grita Rin ao ver ela ferida nas costas e cair no chão inconsciente. Mei-li tinha recebido uma grande quantidade de veneno em seu corpo com aquele ataque, isso iria a matar em poucas horas. Rin começa a chorar, sai de cima da sela de arurão e tenta ajudar Mei-li, mas não sabe o que fazer para ajudá-La.

- Há planta de "mil anos" poderá salva-lá, cura qualquer envenenamento em yokais. – fala Sesshoumaru ao se aproximar de Mei-li, que estava ficando inconsciente – Vão buscá-La, não há muito tempo!

- Sim senhor, vamos Jaken. – respondeu Rin com valentia, subindo em Arurão puxando Jaken consigo – Por favor, senhorita Mei-li, não morra!

Jaken e Rin vão em busca da planta que de acordo com Jaken crescia em precipícios, enquanto isso Sesshoumaru fica. No entanto tentou entender por que ele não tinha pressentido a tempo aquele yokai se aproximar, pois não percebera a energia sinistra. Ficou analisando, Mei-li havia se esquivado do primeiro ataque e contra-atacado com perfeição, mas o segundo ataque ela o não fez, preferiu ser atingida para proteger Rin. Para ele era uma atitude muito idiota, mas... admirou a coragem dela. Podia ser idiota, mas não era desleal.

Ele começou a reviver a cena em sua mente... notou que, quando o yokai a acertou ela estava de assas apertas, ela não só protegeu Rin, mas também Jaken... se fazendo de escudo. No entanto só ele pode ver aquelas assas, pois nem Jaken ou Rin tiveram cuidado em não pisar nelas. Fora questão de segundo que as assas apareceram, fora no mesmo momento que ela fora atingida, mas voltaram a ficar invisíveis para os outros... Menos para Sesshoumaru.

Ele entendeu que havia se distraído com o perfume daquele yokai, mas não sabia o por que não sentira sua presença. Ele só o percebeu quando...

Antes que Sesshoumaru continuasse sua cadeia de pensamentos, Mei-li começa a agonizar e se contorcer no chão. Ele não tinha intenção de fazer algo, nem sequer a tocar, pois poderia fazer com que o veneno se espalhar-se mais rápido pelo corpo dela, diminuindo o tempo que Rin e Jaken precisavam para buscar o antídoto.

Nesse momento Tesseiga começa a vibrar, clamando pela vida de Mei-li, falando com Sesshoumaru para cortar o ferimento de Mei-li com ela, para o veneno sair. E ele faz o que Tesseiga pedia, mas isso faz com que Mei-li perca muito sangue com aquele golpe... mas era precisava fazer aquilo. Depois ele estanca o ferimento dela usando Tesseiga novamente, para fazer o ferimento se fechar. Havia saído uma boa quantidade de veneno junto com o sangue... Contudo ela ainda corria risco de morte, mas pelo menos isso daria mais tempo para Jaken e Rin acharem a planta.

Sesshoumaru decide que devem sair dali, o sangue dela derramado no chão iria atrair muitos yokai, e não queria perder seu tempo com eles. Ele pega ela em seus braços e a leva para longe dali, onde estaria a salvo. Ele nota ao a tocar que ela ainda sofria com o veneno, notou também que ela estava ficando fria e pálida... Vagando com ela nos braços, ele acaba encontrando uma caverna de baixo de uma cachoeira e coloca Mei-li lá. A cachoeira iria despistar o cheiro de seu sangue no ar. Ao perceber que o interior da caverna era fria, ele tira seu "fluffy" e coloca ao redor dela, para que ela não perca tanto calor e ficou cuidando dela, e analisando tudo que estava acontecendo... apesar de Mei-li ser cabeça dura, irritante, desafiadora, rápida e forte para lutar e incomodar... ela era frágil, não apenas por ser uma fêmea, mas seu sangue a fazia ser vulnerável. Ela era apenas uma meio yokai, não podia fazer muita coisa... mas mesmo assim, ela tinha coragem, orgulho e habilidades que a faziam ficar mais forte. Teimosia era o que ela tinha de melhor...

Após duas horas naquela caverna, Mei-li finalmente acorda, com Sesshoumaru sentado na frente dela, do lado oposto da caverna, a olhando:

- onde estou? – pergunta Mei-li tentando se levantar, com a voz fraca e quase sem forças

- não se mexa! Isso pode fazer o veneno se espalhar mais rápido. – fala Sesshoumaru

- Sim senhor... – responde ela voltando a se deitar, quando nota que está em cima do "fluffy", e começa a sentir dor, mas tenta a agüentar o máximo que podia. Não queria compaixão de ninguém, muito menos de Sesshoumaru – Me desculpe!

- Pelo que? - pergunta Sesshoumaru

- Sei que estou sendo um estorvo pra vocês, principalmente para o senhor. – fala ela - Fui desatenta, acabei me ferindo e estou o atrasando.

- Não é um estorvo, é incomodo... me diga, por que fez aquilo? - indagou ele olhando para o rosto dela, que já estava relativamente branco - Tem habilidade, poder e força para lutar quase de igual para igual comigo, mas na hora não usou essa habilidade. Deixou-se ser atingida para proteger uma criança humana...

- Burrice talvez?! – disse ela ironicamente – Na verdade, acho que não podia deixar ninguém se machucar ou se ferir gravemente por minha causa. Questão de orgulho eu acho...

- Poderia ter morrido... – fala ele olhando a água cair da cachoeira - Esse veneno é muito forte, pode matar em questão de horas...

- É... eu sei. Mas não se pode impedir o coração de tentar proteger alguém importante pra você... – explica ela com um brilho no olhar, como se tivesse se divertindo com aquela conversa - Sei o que pensa desse tipo de sentimentos são inúteis, mas lhe digo que... meu orgulho faria eu reagir da mesma forma... Creio que minha reação foi por instinto, não pensei na hora...

- Entendo... Como se sente agora? – pergunta Sesshoumaru olhando para ela

- Horrível e com frio... mas fora isso, tudo bem. Creio que consiga sobreviver até amanhã...– responde ela levemente sorrindo. Ao escutar aquilo, Sesshoumaru se levanta e senta ao lado dela. Não tinha como fazer uma fogueia ali dentro da caverna sem que a madeira se molhasse... E caso conseguisse, a luz chamaria a atenção.

- Encoste em mim, isso pode lhe aquecer. – manda Sesshoumaru perto dela

- Não, obrigado. Ainda tenho meu orgulho, sabia? – responde ela tentando juntar forças e se afastar dele

- Pra que adianta seu orgulho se pode morrer? – indaga Sesshoumaru estranhando a atitude dela. Não entendia porque ela não queria ser protegida por ele... Já que normalmente todas as fêmeas exigiam isso.

- Pelo menos não morro sozinha... Para onde eu já, tanto céu quanto inferno, terei meu orgulho ao meu lado. É a única coisa que poderei levar desse mundo...– responde ela francamente. Sesshoumaru entende o que ela fala queria dizer, já que nunca seria aceita por yokais, humanos ou seres divinos. Mas mesmo assim não iria a permitir morrer, não agora quando ela dependia dele... Colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela e a obrigou a se encostar no seu ombro, a aproximando se si a ponto de quase o abraçar. Ela adormece rapidamente perto dele, e Sesshoumaru fica a olhando, nota que apesar de estar perto dele, ela ficava cada vez mais fria, a respiração dela estava ficando difícil e ainda começava a suar... O envenenamento chegara ao seu segundo estágio. Se ela não tomasse o antídoto antes do terceiro, morreria.

O sol já estava sumindo atrás das colinas quando Rin e Jaken os acham. Jaken as pressas começa a fazer o antídoto, moendo até a transformar em um pequeno caldo e obrigam Mei-li o tomar, conduto pouco tempo depois ela ficado inconsciente. Rin teme de não terem chegado a tempo e começa a chorar, mas Jaken tenta a tranqüiliza. Para se distrair, Rin decide ir buscar lenha e comida, para quando Mei-li acordasse poderia comer e se aquecer... Jaken vai junto para ajudá-La, deixando Sesshoumaru a protegendo. Voltou a se sentar ao lado dela e pode perceber que o antídoto estava fazendo efeito, apesar de ser lentamente estava ela estava se recuperando. Pode perceber sua pele estava voltando a tonalidade um pouco mais viva, sua respiração estava se normalizando e ela estava começando a ficar quente, contudo ainda dormindo. Isso era algo positivo, pois assim poderia a olhar de perto sem que ela o evitasse ou desconfiasse de algo.

Anoitece quando Rin e Jaken finalmente chegam, fazendo Sesshoumaru se afastar de Mei-li para não causar suspeitas errôneas de ambos. Jaken faz uma fogueira de dentro da caverna com ajuda do bastão de duas cabeças, em quanto Rin colocava alguns cogumelos em gravetos para os assar na fogueira. No meio da noite, Mei-li acorda sentindo o cheiro de comida na caverna. Quando ela se forçou a se sentar, viu algo embrulhado em folhas, era um dos cogumelos assados por Rin. Com uma certa felicidade Mei-li os comeu, mesmo frios eram deliciosos... Notou que todos estavam dormindo e tentou se levantar, deixando o "fluffy" ao lado dele e se afastar. Mas Sesshoumaru a escuta, mas continua a fingir continuar dormindo. Ele pode percebe que Mei-li se levantou e saia dali, mesmo com o barulho da cachoeira amortecendo seu andar... então ele espera alguns tempo e depois se levanta e a segue... Ela não tinha saído para muito longe, ela tinha ido até as margens de cachoeira, onde as águas eram escuras indicando profundidade, se sentando a margem. Ficou olhando para o céu, que estava estrelado com a lua já no alto, e a cachoeira estava repleta de vaga-lumes que iluminavam. Ela ficou olhando para dentro da água distraída, ao percebendo Sesshoumaru a observar por trás dela... Ela se levanta do chão e começa a tirar a roupa por completo... nessa hora Sesshoumaru começa a falar;

- O que está fazendo? – pergunta Ele

- Tirando minha roupa, eu tenho que tomar um banho. – explica ela de costas pra ele, apesar de se assustar com sua presença, não a intimidada e tira a roupa e começa a andar para dentro na parte profunda da cachoeira, entrando dentro da água. Era meio intrigante e, de certa forma, constrangedor para ele... contudo continuou olhar diretamente para ela, mesmo com ela de costas. Percebeu a medida que ela entrava, pingos de água da cachoeira iam a encontro dela e das assas, as tornando visíveis pela águas que corria naquela superfície e com a lua as iluminando. Era possível perceber que as assas dela estavam encolhidas e estranhas, como se tivessem ainda feridas, mas a medida que ela entrava na água parecia que elas se sendo purificadas pela água. Mei-li mergulha na água e fica por um tempo submersa... Quando ela finalmente saiu da água, ele ficou olhando diretamente para ela, a água escorria pelo seu corpo, e pode ver que as assas dela estavam completamente abertas, haviam voltado ao normal. Notara que ela ficou um pouco constrangida por ele a ficar olhando, se virando de costas para ele para se vestir... E para esconder seu nervosismo. Mas isso fez com que ele notasse que o ferimento dela pelo ataque daquele yokai, na qual havia entrado o veneno, restava apenas uma mancha escura e uma cicatrização quase completa. Achou um pouco engraçado o fato dela não estar conseguindo se vestir rapidamente... Era nervosismo ou vergonha dele a ver nua?

- Por que fez isso? – pergunta ele se aproximando - E por que agora e na minha frente, se sente vergonha que a olhe?

- Por que tomando banho iria fazer meu cheiro se dispersar, evitando qualquer ataque. Agora por que não tem perigo algum, humanos não oferecem perigo e provavelmente achariam que estão vendo um ser espiritual, os yokais não atacam muito a noite de lua cheia e muito menos na água. – explica ela tentando demo entrar naturalidade

- Por que fez isso na minha frente? – pergunta mais uma vez, mas agora estava a menos de 2 passos dela

- Não sabia que se tomava banho com roupa neste mundo. - respondeu ela tentando ser irônica, mas repentinamente sua voz se tornou séria, mas com um leve tom de amargura - E... por que não há perigo vindo de você, apesar de eu ser uma "fêmea" nua e vulnerável. Eu sou uma meio yokai, tenho cicatrizes horríveis em minhas costas, sou indigna, impura, feia e imperfeita... Há algo em mim que posa lhe atrair? – pergunta ela se virando, ficando de frente para ele arrumando a roupa

- Não! – responde ele meio envergonhado, tinha sentido o que ela falava... Mas havia um sentimento de querer a proteger e a vigiar sempre.

- Entendeste agora?! – disse ela sorrindo o olhando nos olhos e começa a rir, toca no rosto dele com uma das mãos, batendo no rosto de leve, e volta pra a caverna de baixo da cachoeira.

Sesshoumaru sentiu algo pulsar dentro de seu coração, ele não sabia se senta raiva dela... ou alguma coisa muito diferente, mas não podia o definir. Como ela ousava tocar nele... mas ao mesmo tempo ele havia gostado daquilo. As mãos dela eram tão macias... Pela primeira vez na vida ele havia ficado verdadeiramente confuso, e agora ele não conseguia tirar ela dos pensamentos, sempre estava a olhando e avaliando. Era irônico que a mesma vontade de querer a matar pela insolência, havia uma força que o fazia não o fazer...

- _O que esta acontecendo comigo_? – perguntou Sesshoumaru para si ao olhar para a lua cheia. Pensando o que seu pai faria... Qual seria seu conselho...

Sesshoumaru fica um tempo ali, olhando para a lua, com seus pensamentos meio conturbados, mas nunca os demonstrava fisicamente... depois volta pra caverna e vê que Mei-li está sentada, escondendo o rosto nos joelhos, toda encolhida. Parecia uma criança humana escondendo o choro... Mas não sentiu cheiro de lágrimas. Talvez ela estivesse constrangida pela inibição de momentos antes... Mas ao o perceber, ela levanta o rosto e olha para ele, seus olhos estavam brilhando como os de um gato. Ele a olha nos olhos, entra e se senta na frente dela e fica olhando pra água que cai da cachoeira e ela volta a tentar dormir. Mas ela estava tremendo...

- o que foi? – pergunta Sesshoumaru sem virar seu rosto

- nada não senhor. – responde ela ocultando o rosto nos joelhos

- você está tremendo... - respondeu ele

- Deve ser efeito do veneno ainda... sinto frio. – explica ela - Ou talvez devesse ter esperado o amanhecer para tomar um banho...

- Pegue... – disse Sesshoumaru mais uma vez entregando o "fluffy" dele para ela novamente

- Obrigado! – agradeceu ela sorrindo

- Não faço isso por você... meu pai mandou eu cuidar de você. – declara Sesshoumaru tentando formar uma barreira entre eles... De filho do mestre e uma serva. Mas isso não mudava nada em seus pensamentos... Disso ele sabia.

- Eu sei... - respondeu ela sorrindo - Mas cabe o senhor a escolher se faria ou não. Obrigado mesmo assim, por cuidar de mim. Prometo evitar contratempos no futuro... – disse ela antes de adormecer.

Sesshoumaru olha todos dormindo, e olha novamente para Mei-li, que se virara de costas para ele. Ela estava dormindo em cima dos cabelos molhados, que caiam de lado, fazendo com que seu pescoço ficasse à mostra. Sesshoumaru nota que á uma imagem desenhada na nuca dela, era a imagem de um Sol, mas havia algo escrito dentro do sol, mas era uma escrita que ele não entendia. Ele fica pensando, talvez os poderes sejam em parte também controlados pelo sol. Ela talvez ficasse mais forte de dia, a noite parecia que seus poderes enfraqueciam... Não, não havia sentido isso, já que ela conseguira se recuperar a noite de lua cheia e na água. Era mais provável que a água influenciava... aquela mulher e seus poderes eram muito intrigantes para ele. Nunca tinha visto uma mulher ser tão... tão parecida com ele... Tão enigmática...

----xxx----

Se passa 6 meses que Mei-li esta está andando no grupo de Sesshoumaru. No começo ela era uma completa estranha, mas agora todos estavam aceitando ela no grupo e de certa forma criara um vinculo de amizade. Rin adorava ficar perto dela e de Sesshoumaru. Adorava quando Mei-li manipulava a água e brincava com ela, principalmente a parte que incomodava a provocava Jaken com ela

Jaken estava gostando da companhia dela, apesar dela ser uma meio yokai, e as vezes o provocar, ela provou que tinha valor... ela o havia salvado várias vezes ao longo do tempo desde que chegara ao grupo. Se fez de escudo por muito vezes que Narak mandou um yokai os atacar, mas agora ela parecia estar imune ao veneno deles, mas não sabia se era graças a planta "de mil anos". mas o que mais admirava nela e suas habilidades e lealdada para consigo... O protegendo, além de Rin e Arurão.

Sesshoumaru fingia não dar muita importância para ela, mas gostava de ter ela por perto, não precisavam conversar para se entender. Não o incomodava, não puxava conversa, apenas ficava por perto. Ela era uma ótima guerreira e uma rival a altura nos treinamentos, quando ela lutava contra ele, parecia mais uma dança agora. Os dois eram fortes, rápidos... o que fazia a luta parecer sempre dar empate. O mais engraçado era quando tentava ensinar Jaken e Rin a lutar, com a ajuda de gravetos. No entanto os movimentos dela não eram de força quando lutava ou demonstrava para eles, eram delicados, suaves... Lembrava uma gueixa entretendo seu publico. O mais espantoso era que Rin conseguia tirar vantagem de Jaken nas lutas com gravetos, Jaken vivia reclamando sobre trapaça e que iria usar seu verdadeiro poder contra ele, mas sempre acabava perdendo. Rin ficava orgulhosa e Mei-li ficava rindo do ocorrido...

Agora, toda a noite na qual esperava Rin e Jaken caírem no sono, Mei-li saia de perto deles e ia tomar um banho, para evitar ataques de yokai a mando de Narak a rastreassem pelo seu cheiro. Sesshoumaru sempre a acompanhava e a via tomar banho, para a proteger... Contudo não falava nada, simplesmente ficava ali... e ela não tinha mais medo dele a olhar. Mas ela sentia que mais alguém estava a observando... sabia que era Narak, mas não se manifestava, como ele só estava a observando de longe, deixava as coisas como estavam. Sesshoumaru não pressentia sua presença ou sentia o cheiro de Narak, apenas Mei-li sabia que ele estava por perto. Mas enquanto a penas a olhasse, não via problema. Preferia que o inimigo ficasse por perto na qual pudesse prever um ataque do que ele atacasse repentinamente...

Depois de tomar banho, ela voltava com Sesshoumaru onde estava acampados e ia dormir, contudo agora ela dormia em cima do "fluffy" de Sesshoumaru, que fazia questão dela adormecer ali. Ele já tinha se acostumando com o cheiro dela... e até que gostava, não tinha cheiro de suor ou sujeira, era um cheiro puro. Não conseguia definir porque gostava do cheiro... Sempre a observava dormindo, as vezes ficava sentado ao seu lado dividindo a mesmo tronco de mesma arvore... as vezes ela se mexia e virava nos seus sonhos, e acabava tocando em Sesshoumaru quando estava ao seu lado, por muita vezes ela dormia com a mão sobre a armadura ou sobre o peito dele. Antes ele estranhava aquele contato, mas agora não falava nada, era involuntário e tinha toda certeza que ela nunca faria aquilo por vontade própria...

Ele ainda odiava meio-yokais, mas com Mei-li era diferente... ela tinha provado pra todos que era muito mais que uma simples meio yokai. Era uma amiga leal, uma boa escudeira e se arriscava sempre, quando via um de seus amigos em perigo, ela sempre se colocava de escudo, evitando que Jaken e Rin se ferissem. Era bom ter alguém ao seu lado que pudesse lutar, pois Jaken era inútil sem aquele bastão e Rin era apenas uma humana... Talvez por isso permitisse que ela dormissem perto dele ou sobre o "fluffy", pois sempre ficava com algum machucado nas lutas. Mas Sesshoumaru notou que, toda vez que ela era ferida por um yokai, sendo qualquer tipo de ferimento, ela ficava mais forte e resistente.

Sabiam que todos os ataques que ocorriam eram a mando de Narak, por muitas vezes Kagura era mandada para os fazer... Narak só aparecia pessoalmente de noite. Por alguma razão ele sempre estava por perto quando Mei-li ia tomar banho, mas ele nunca a atacava, ele só ficava a observando.

Narak ficava olhando muito para as cicatrizes nas costas dela, mandava aqueles yokais para avaliar seus poderes... Por que ela só tinha cicatrizes nas costas, ele já tinha a machucado e cortado o rosto dela, braços e as vezes ta as pernas... mas sempre se regeneravam com perfeição, mas as das costas sempre permaneciam, demoravam para se cicatrizar. Aquela era uma mulher lhe intrigava muito ele... o fazia se lembrar dele mesmo, quando era apenas Origumo. Cicatrizes...

Duas vezes por mês, Mei-li desaparecia da presença de todos. Ninguém conseguia a seguir ou acompanhar, incluindo Sesshoumaru e Narak... ela se escondia completamente e só voltava de manhã seguinte. Como era uma meio yokai, havia noites que seus poderes de yokai desapareciam e era comum um meio yokai se esconder, como todo o meio-yokai faria. Mas com Mei-li era diferente, sua transformação era de uma forma distinta, quando ela fugia deles, Sesshoumaru e Jaken sempre sentiam um poder muito grande se manifestar, muito maior de qualquer yokai, até mesmo de Narak, mas era uma energia pura, divina... Completamente oposta de um yokai...

Uma noite, Sesshoumaru conseguiu seguir-La, graças ao cheiro dele que ela exalava pelo corpo. Ela havia fugido até uma praia que havia num penhasco. Não havia como um humano ou yokai ir até lá sem fazer barulho ao tentar descer o precipício. Mesmo se ele voasse, paria o vento bater nos galhos das arvores que cresciam ali, a alertando. Sesshoumaru ficou a olhando do alto, ela provavelmente sabia que estava ali, mas não se manifestou quando ele começou a se aproximar... Ela continuou sentada, olhando para o mar, estava entardecendo... A lua vermelha logo surgiria...

- O que está fazendo aqui? – pergunta Sesshoumaru ao colocar seus pés na areia

- Nada ainda... como conseguiu me achar? Tem alguém mais com o senhor? – pergunta Mei-li

- Eu lhe segui, você exala meu cheiro devido a sempre dormir perto de mim, é fraco, mas consigo o sentir ainda... não tem ninguém aqui comigo. – responde ele

- Sua velocidade aumentou muito nesses 6 meses Sesshoumaru. Parabéns, você é o primeiro yokai que conseguiu me seguir. – disse ela olhando para o mar com uma olhar triste

- O que faz aqui? – pergunta ele mais uma vez

- Você já deve suspeitar disso... como sou uma meio yokai, há noites em que eu perco meus poderes... essa é uma dessas noites. Mas não sou como os outros yokais... eu lhe mostrar. – disse ela vendo o ultimo raio do sol se for, ela se levanta tirando sua roupa e armadura e entra no mar, começando a se transformar. As águas se agitam com sua presença e a cobrem, e ela se transforma completamente. A pele dela fica clara e delicada aparentando brilhar, os olhos dela ficam na cor do fogo, os cabelos dela ficam maiores. A água que se agitava em contato com a pele dela havia formado uma espécie de roupa delicada, quase transparente, parecida com uma roupa egípcia *(pra ser exata, de uma princesa egípcia), mas agora haviam escrituras estranhas aparecendo no corpo de Mei-li, que brilhavam. Essa escrita parecia com a que ela tinha na nuca... E agora suas assas, antes invisíveis, ficam evidentes agora, eram grandes e lindas... mas o que chamava a tenção dele é que a baixo do seu pescoço dela havia aparecido um emblema do sol, igual ao que ela tinha na nuca. Ela saiu da água, e ficou na frente de Sesshoumaru, que ainda a olhava atentamente.

- Então é isso que você esconde? – pergunta Sesshoumaru

- Não é exatamente apenas isso... Mas eu nunca deixei ninguém deste mundo me visse assim. É perigoso tanto pra yokais quando para humanos... Devido a mistura de meu sangue, e eu tenho que gastas esses poderes até o amanhecer, se não fico um dia inteiro assim. – fala ela - Nessa fora que estou eu não tenho mais sangue de yokai... Agora tenho o sangue herdado de minha mãe, por isso estou nessa forma.

-Gastar seus poderes... como assim? – pergunta Sesshoumaru

- Quando me transformo, estou agora em uma forma completa, não mais meio-yokai. Agora eu posso manipular grandes quantidades de água e o fogo, esses poderes são muito fortes. Meu amo me falou que achava melhor eu gastar meus poderes manipulando eles, mas de outras formas de o acabar... – responde ela sorrindo estranhamente.

- Diferente? – indaga Sesshoumaru - Como?

- A "dança das águas", seu pai me ensinou ela no outro mundo, é uma dança que fazemos para nosso mestre ou deus que ele queira agradar. Existe variações como a "dança de fogo", onde mostro fogo comum e o fogo legado* (eletricidade) juntos e a "dança das laminas", qualquer uma delas exigem muito esforço nesse mundo. Quando faço isso o elemento na qual estou por perto começam a se manifestar e acompanhar meus movimentos... meu amo Inu no Taisho gostava muito quando eu dançava na para dele. Quando eu danço, é uma homenagem a um deus e a Inu no Taisho, e é a única momento que sinto que podem me ver e de certa forma os sinto perto de mim... – explica ela - Também sei que minha família me vê....

- Mostre-me! – manda Sesshoumaru intrigado. Seria o primeiro yokai ou ser desse mundo a ver aquele tipo de dança. Sentia uma espécie de honra por isso... Mas também meio egoísta. Não queria que mais ninguém a visse da maneira que ela estava.

Mei-li se afasta dele e começa a dançar... ela realmente ficava linda dançando. Parecia que tudo ao seu redor estava em completa harmonia com ela... a água, a luz da lua vermelha a iluminando... era maravilhoso vê-la dançando. Sesshoumaru ficara hipnotizado pela dança dela. Nunca tinha visto algo do tipo, era realmente único, digno de Inu no Taisho a apreciar. Notou que ao efetuar aquela dança, ela ficava de olhos fechados, não devia ser digno ela olhar para ninguém em quanto dançava. Os cabelos dela dançavam com o vento, junto com seus braços que faziam movimentos suaves e delicados.

Ela dançou para Sesshoumaru durante toda aquela noite, sem se cansar ou parar. Prestes ao sol sair do horizonte, ela termina de dançar e se aproxima de Sesshoumaru, que estava sentado na beira da praia. Nos primeiros raios do Sol que atingiram o corpo dela a fazem voltar ao normal.

- É isso que eu faço quando fujo e me escondo de vocês. – disse ela no seu estado normal

- Dança digna de entreter meu pai – disse Sesshoumaru a ela se levantando. Era um elogio mais sincero que ele já dera, afinal nada antes era tão bom que chegasse a altura de seu pai... Pelo menos até agora. – Vamos voltar!

- Sim senhor. – obedece Mei-li feliz pelo reconhecimento, e começa a vestir sua roupa e armadura rapidamente

Eles voltam juntos pra companhia de Jaken e Rin. A menina não entende por que eles tinham sumido a noite toda e só tinham voltado agora, mas ficou feliz por os ver juntos... Jaken também não entendia o porque, mas preferia não perguntar, pois certamente seria morto sem obter a resposta. Mas tinha suspeitas em relação aos dois... Em questão de tempo eles se aprontaram e continuam sua jornada, andam por toda aquela manhã. Até acabarem de se encontrar com a turma de Inuyasha que se atravessa no caminho deles, muna encruzilhada perto na entrada de uma floresta.

- Mei-li, tudo bem? – Fala Kagome chegando perto dela - Que bom que você ainda está viva. Estávamos preocupados...

- Olá, estavam preocupados comigo? Porque? – pergunta Mei-li

- Achávamos que Sesshoumaru já havia a matado há muito tempo... – declara Shipou, pendurado no ombro de Kagome

- Como podem ver eu estou bem... – responde Mei-li rapidamente, sentindo o humor de Sesshoumaru mudar, apesar de não demonstrar fisicamente

- Você está ótima como sempre! - Falou Miroku se aproximando de Mei-li, lhe pegando a mão e olhando nos olhos - E você não respondeu ainda se quer ter um filho meu... Está disposta a ter um filho meu?

Na mesma hora Sango e Sesshoumaru olharam para eles com um olhar sombrio. Como se quisessem o matar na mesma hora...

- Miroku!!! - grita Sango com raiva, se controlando para não o agredir

- De novo não! – murmura Mei-li, se livrando da mão de Miroku, ignorando o que havia ocorrido – Eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa Miroku, a você também Kagome, vocês tem visto ou pressentindo Narak nos últimos tempos?

- Na verdade, não muito. Eu detecto os fragmentos, mas ultimamente ele tem feito uma barreira muito forte. Resistente a qualquer golpe... – Fala Kagome – Nem mesmo Tessaiga conseguiu atingi-lo. A pouco tempo descobrimos que ele teve outra cria mas mais poderosa que as outras, um bebê de cabelos brancos que está a procura o ultimo fragmento da jóia de 4 almas. Parece que ele quer se separar da parte humana de Origumo de si, por isso criou esse bebê.

- Deve ter mais cuidado agora Kagome. - comentou Mei-li

- Agora está andando com meio-yokais, Sesshoumaru?! – pergunta Inuyasha debochando dele em quanto os outros trocavam informações sobre Narak

- Não comece Inuyasha! – ordena Kagome atenta a provocação de Inuyasha

- Insolente. – fala Sesshoumaru sacando a espada

- Pode vir Sesshoumaru, eu estou preparado! – fala Inuyasha pegando Tessaiga - Dessa vez não serei tão bonzinho com você.

- Parem vocês dois, isso não é hora... – fala Mei-li quando presente algo – Tem alguma coisa se aproximando!

- Sinto os fragmentos da jóia se aproximando! – fala Kagome pegando o arco e flecha

Narak estava se aproximando deles, com uma cria muito diferente de suas ultimas crias. Era um monstro muito horroroso, grande e forte... Narak estava em cima do ombro dessa cria. Mas sua forma havia mudado e não usava mais a pele de babuíno branco. Podiam sentir que ele estava mais poderoso...

- Finalmente destes as caras, Narak! – fala Inuyasha

- Hu hu hu ... eu quero apresentá-los a você minha nova cria, uma das mais fortes. Este é Hoginshi... Como estão todos juntos agora, podem morrer como uma grande família. – disse Narak desaparecendo. - Acabe com eles!

O monstro esperou Narak desaparecer, e começou a se multiplicar, fazendo várias copias se si e cercou todos ali. A luta começa... Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango tentaram lutar contra o yokai, mas parecia ser em vão, pois ele era muito rápido. Quando eles lançavam um ataque nele, simplesmente desaparecia e voltava novamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Quando Inuyasha tentava usar Tessaiga, o monstro fazia uma barreira, que o protegia do golpe e o revidava.

- Isso é em vão... não há como vencê-lo! – disse Inuyasha - Deve ter algum ponto fraco...

- Tem alguma coisa errada, ele não nos ataca. Ele apenas está olhando para...essa não! Cuidado Kagome! – fala Miroku, percebendo que o monstro a observava o tempo todo. Contudo Mei-li estava protegendo Kagome. Rin, Jaken e Shipou estavam sendo escondidos de baixo de Arurão, que os protegia com seu corpo enquanto disparava raios de sua boca contra o cria de Narak. Tentava suprir a deficiência de Kagome em agilidade... Mas isso fazia com que seu esforçando na luta contra as replicas daquela cria de Narak, a fez materializar suas assas em suas costas, aparentando ser um anjo, que por conseqüência acabou rasgando parte de cima de seu quimono.

- Não se preocupem, eu estou protegendo eles... O derrotem logo! – Grita Mei-li lutando com uma das réplicas que se aproximavam dela

- É impossível saber qual é o verdadeiro! Todos eles parecem reais pra mim! – Fala Miroku

- Isso por que ele deve estar escondendo o corpo verdadeiro em algum lugar!!! – declara Sango - Se atingirmos o verdadeiro, as replicas vão sumir ou até mesmo desaparecer...

- Mas tem como vocês dois descobrirem que é? – grita Inuyasha lutando com uma replica - O cheiro deles é igual...

- Não... todos emanam a mesma energia sinistra.. não tem como eu concentrar para o distinguir! – grita Miroku em resposta

- Kagome, você sabe onde o verdadeiro está? – pergunta Inuyasha

- Não consigo... a barreira me impede de ver com clareza qual é o verdadeiro!

Eles ficam lutando durante 1 hora com aquela... e mesmo assim não descobrem onde estava o verdadeiro. E o monstro continuava a se multiplicar na mesma velocidade que destruíam suas replicas e os atacava. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha estavam lutando cada um com 4 deles. Sango, Miroku estavam tentando ajudar Mei-li a proteger Kagome, Jaken, Rin e Shipou. Mas já estavam começando a ficarem cansados. Mirou formava uma barreira protegendo as crianças e Jaken junto com Lagome que disparava algumas flechas. Sango com ajuda de Kirara e Mei-li estavam voavam ao seu redor, protegendo-os de repentinos e repetitivos ataques que aquele yokai fazia, pois enfraquecia Miroku.

O monstro aproveita um vacilo de Sango e ataca Kirara,lhe dando uma patada e a faz com que ambas caiam no chão, com a queda elas demoraram para se recompor do choque, mas antes que fossem atingidas novamente por ele, Miroku sai correndo e se põem na frente dela, a protegendo... mas ao fazer isso faz com que ele descuide dos outros, enfraquecendo a barreira, fazendo Mei-li se esforçar cada vez mais para os proteger.

- Aconteça o que acontecer, fiquem todos juntos e atrás de mim! Traga sango aqui Miroku, rápido! – ordena Mei-li para Kagome e os outros. Miroku pega Kirara que estava na forma de gatinha, junto com Sango, as põem nos braços e leva correndo para atrás de Mei-li. Jaken, Rin e Shipou tentam reanimar Sango em quanto os outros lutavam.

- Não há como acabarmos com eles, são muito. Se pelo menos tivesse um jeito de encontrar o verdadeiro... todos estão com uma barreira em volta deles, que os protegem. – fala Miroku tentando ajudar Mei-li na luta - Temos que achar o verdadeiro e rápido. Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru parecem estar se cansando rápido...

- Há uma maneira! – disse Mei-li se afastando deles, abaixando a guarda de si, deixando-o yokai que a atingisse nas costas, abrindo um grande ferimento nela, fazendo o sangue dela sair. Com o ferimento ela grita e em seguida cai no chão, prostrada... Aquele golpe fora profundo e muito forte, destruindo por completo sua armadura.

- Mei-li! – Grita Kagome e Rin chorando com medo. Nessa hora o yokai para por uns segundos de atacar, e Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha olham para Mei-li ferida e sangrando e se enfurecem, Sesshoumaru começa a se transformar e Inuyasha manifesta o sangue de Yokai herdado pelo seu pai. Estavam ficando cansados e Inuyasha sentia suas vidas em perigo.

Miroku vai correndo até Mei-li tentando a ajudar e proteger a voltar para a barreira que ele fazia, mas ela não aceita ajuda, o impedindo de chegar até ela. Com muito esforço Mei-li, sentindo uma horrível que fazia ter dificuldades até de respirar, pega com a mão parte de seu próprio sangue que estava escorrendo pelo seu corpo, e joga no ar.

- Meu sangue mostrará onde o verdadeiro monstro está. Destruam-no! – Grita Mei-li ficando quase inconsciente. Para a surpresa de todos, ocorre exatamente o que ela dissera. O sangue se espalhou no ar, indo em direção de todos os yokais destruindo as barreiras que os protegiam e refletiam os ataques de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. Passava por eles e depois foi apenas em uma direção, onde o verdadeiro monstro estava se ocultando. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha atacam juntos sem perceber, e destroem o monstro. Que começa a se desfazer no vento... Fazendo as replicas desaparecessem no ar.

Quando olham para trás vêem Mei-li tentando respirar e se levantar... Com Kagome e Rin correm para direção dela, tentando socorrê-La. Miroku tenta ver se Sango está bem... Ela havia recuperado a consciência mas ainda estava tonta demais para perceber o que ocorrera.

- Bom trabalho Mei-li! – fala Sesshoumaru ao se aproximar dela, olhando para o ferimento

- Ela está muito ferida... esse corte é muito profundo e agonizando... E você só fala bom trabalho?! – disse Kagome revoltada

- Temos que tratar o ferimento dela! – disse Rin tremendo muito, assustada ainda com o que viu

- Não... eu estou bem. É sério! Não foi nada demais... – disse Mei-li ficando em pé e tentando andar, mas ao abrir as assas ela sente uma dor muito grande e desmaia, e cai em cima dos braços de Sesshoumaru.

Ao ver isso a turma de Inuyasha junto com Rin e Jaken ficam apavorados. Por que ela estava fingindo que estava bem quando sentia tanta dor? Ela quase se matou para salvar eles todos... Sesshoumaru a carrega nos braços e leva ela para a casa da velha Kaede, afinal não era seguro ficarem parados ali. Após Sesshoumaru deitar Mei-li de bruços no chão de madeira da casa de Kaede com cuidado para não a machucar mais, Kagome pega sua mochila e tenta estancar o limpar o ferimento, Rin busca água e Jaken esquenta com a ajuda do "bastão de duas cabeças" sobre a orientação de Kagome. Ficaram apreensivos com o acontecimento, e tentam ajudar como podiam, mas o ferimento não parava de sangrar. Contudo Sesshoumaru fica apenas olhando tudo, sentado perto...

Kagome chorava ao ver a gravidade do ferimento, não apenas tinha cortado Mei-li, tinha arrancado parte da carne dela e quebrado alguns ossos da costela, e tentou ajudar ao máximo a estancar o ferimento e amenizar sua dor, ficou se perguntando como havia suportado tamanha dor. Tentou usar todos os métodos que aprendera na escola sobre primeiros socorros em Mei-li... até que o sangue finalmente começou a se estancar, e pode em fim limpou as costas dela, cortando todo o tecido restante do quimono dela com a ajuda de Rin e Kaede. Ao tirar toda aquele tecido, pode ver as cicatrizes das costas dela. Todos que estavam ao redor puderam ver, e ficaram assustados e horrorizados com aquilo... Kagome envolveu Mei-li com bandagens da sua era, colocou medicamentos e ficaram esperando que ela começasse a reagi com os remédios. Mas Mei-li continuava inconsciente...

Todos ficaram tendo o maior cuidado com as assas dela que estavam ainda a mostra, Shipou e Rin limparam as assas dela pois estavam sujas de sangue e terra, e com infinito cuidado deixaram ela um pouco esticadas, para não a machucar tanto e atentos a qualquer reação dela. Mas isso não ocorria...

Se passaram 3 dias desde aquela luta com a cria de Narak, Hoginshi. Nesse tempo Mei-li nem sequer se mexeu. Contudo na manhã do quarto dia Mei-li começa a abrir os olhos. Mas não falava nada, ela só estava olhando, era como se seu corpo se mexesse por vontade própria... Rin escutou p barulho e abriu os olhos e a viu olhos abertos, grita chamando a todos que lembrava. Todos deixam seus afazeres para ver Mei-li acordada, e ficam felizes por ela estar bem. Sesshoumaru entra na casa e olha para Mei-li, sabia que havia algo de diferente no olhar dela e não se aproximou.

Ela começa a se levantar apesar dos protestos de todos para continuar deitada, seu esforço fez com que ferimento começa a se abrir mais uma vez. Todos ficam protestando e querendo que ela voltasse a se deitar, mas ela não o fez. Em vez disso ela se levanta do chão e abre as assas e sai dali, todos a seguem, querendo a impedir e fazer voltar para dentro da casa de Kaede. Mas Sesshoumaru manda que ninguém tente a impedir ou a tocar... e eles obedecem.

Mei-li vai até o riacho que corria perto da casa da velha Kaede e se atira pra dentro dele. As águas começam a se agitar com o sangue dela, e cobrem o corpo dela e começam a seguida começa a flutuar no ar, em volta de uma bolha de água, dentro da bolha era possível ver as assas dela crescerem a ponto de cobrir completamente seu corpo, que estava encolhida numa posição quase fetal. Isso dura 5 minutos, quando a água finalmente começa a pingar no chão, escorrendo de cima das assas dela. Então ela se aproxima do chão,e suas assas abrem repentinamente se livrando do resto de água que ainda estava nas suas assas, e revelando Mei-li completamente curada. Em seguida suas assas encolhem numa posição de repouso e desaparecem... contudo agora ela tinha mais uma cicatriz nas costas. Mas ela parecia estar melhor, consciente... ficando em pé sem ajuda, abre os olhos e começa a conversar ao ver o rosto de todos preocupados e assustados, menos o de Sesshoumaru.

- Desculpe se preocupei vocês! – fala ela - Estou melhor agora, juro.

- Mei-Li! – grita chorando Rin, que logo a abraça - Eu pensei... Eu pensei...

- Desculpe por ter a assustado Rin. - pediu Mei-li passando a mão sobre os cabelos de Rin, tentando a acalmar - Estou bem agora, por favor, pare de chorar.

- Que bom que você se recuperou. - falou Kagome ainda pasma com o que vira - Esteve desacordada por 3 dias, achávamos que não abriria os olhos tão cedo... Bem-vinda de volta ao mundo dos vivos.

- Foi loucura o que fizeste... – fala Sesshoumaru, repreendendo Mei-li imediatamente - Pesou nas conseqüências de seus atos?

- Era á única maneira que matar aquele yokai, Sesshoumaru. Sei que meu sangue iria destruía aquela barreira... não me arrependo do que eu fiz. – disse ela olhando para ele - A única conseqüência possível seria minha morte, mas salvaria a de todos vocês.

- Você poderia ter morrido... – disse ele indo em direção dela, sem se importar se os outros escutavam sua conversa.

- Seria por uma boa causa! Sou uma meia-yokai, que importância teria alguém como eu a menos nesse mundo? Mas já passou, eu estou bem agora, ainda viva... desculpe se o preocupei. – disse Mei-li. Sesshoumaru pega na mão dela rapidamente, a puxando, a fazendo olhar diretamente em seu rosto.

- Você não entendeu nada ainda... – disse Sesshoumaru largando sua mãe, se vira, ficando de costas pra ela – Vamos embora. Ficamos muito tempo parados desnecessariamente.

- Como o senhor quiser, Sesshoumaru. – respondeu-lhe Mei-li respeitosamente – Obrigado a todos que cuidaram de mim. Desculpe caso tenha os preocupado... mas como vêem eu tenho que partir. Muito obrigada por tudo...e até logo.

- Adeus! – fala Rin pegando na mão de Mei-li e vão embora, seguindo Sesshoumaru junto com Jaken. Arurão os esperava ao longe, pastando.

A turma de Inuyasha fica meio abismada com o acontecimento, aquela mulher era um mistério... por que o sangue dela havia mostrado o verdadeiro monstro e quebrado sua barreira? Ela havia sofrido muito, suas cicatrizes e tudo mais. Mas ela agia como nada tivesse acontecido, ela tinha sido muito esperta, usar o próprio sangue para salvar e guiar para Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha atacarem o verdadeiro yokai. Mas como ela sabia que isso iria acontecer?

Recebera um golpe como aquele nas costas, a prejudicando tanto, colocando sua vida em perigo, para salvar a todos...

Mas algo que mais os intrigava era que quando ela foi atingida pelo yokai, ele parou... mesmo que por alguns instantes, ele não tinha a intenção de matar Mei-li. Parecia que ele podia matar qualquer um, mas Mei-li fora diferente. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo, parece que Narak estava interessado em Mei-li... mas a pergunta era por que???

[palavrada autora: Olá gente! Acabei de postar 17 paginas (pelo menos é isso que acusa meu Word)... Juntei alguns caps, acrescentei alguns detalhes... Estou cansada! T-T Mas era uma forma de me redimir por tamanho pecado... Fiquei muito tempo sem postar, e confesso que queria desistir. Mas o amor falou mais alto! Essa foi minha primeira fic... Não posso simplesmente para de a escrever. Tenho que terminar! (nossa... To escutando "vivas" e "aleluia" na minha mente ¬¬') Bom, espero que tenham gostado das mudanças e curtam a leitura. Até a próxima!]


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru deixou o grupo de Inuyasha para trás, sem se importar com as protestos deles de deixar Mei-li descansar, ele estava irritado pelo o que houvera. Ele estava andando, meio que sem rumo, mas em nenhum momento Jaken, Rin ou Mei-li quiseram o questionar sobre a direção que iam. Pela energia sinistra que se concentrava ao redor dele, que era arrepiante, os intimidava. Nem mesmo Mei-li ousou chegar perto dele, nem sequer lhe dirigiu a palavra. Estavam em silencio seguindo-o, mas a pergunta que faziam para si era o porque daquele comportamento de uma maneira peculiar. Apesar de continuar calado, com um rosto sério e um olhar frio, havia algo diferente, o que fazia Jaken ficar com medo, pois nunca viu seu mestre daquela maneira... Ele ficou o olhando tentando maquinar respostas coerentes para aquele comportamento. Estaria ele irritado pela impotência na luta contra a cria de Narak? Ou pela ajuda de um meio-yokai para salvar a todos? Por Mei-li se ferir? Ou talvez por ela continuar viva? Talvez por causa de tessaiga ainda continuar nas mãos de Inuyasha... O ainda...

- Jaken... - falou Sesshoumaru parando de andar, mas não se virou para o olhar

- Sim, Senhor Sesshoumaru? - indagou rapidamente Jaken

- Pare de pensar besteiras ou irei lhe matar. - falou Sesshoumaru começando a andar novamente. O que mais irritava Sesshoumaru era o olhar fixo e intrigado de Jaken sobre si... Atrapalhava seus pensamentos. De certa forma sabia que estava descontando a raiva nele, mas estava tentando avaliar tudo que aconteceu. A culpada por esse pensamentos e sua irritação era unicamente a meio-yokai que o seguia logo atrás. Parecia estar bem agora, ou fingia muito bem, mas naquela hora da luta ele pode ver o quão arriscado foi. Viu a dor que o golpe lhe causara, o sofrimento nos gemidos que ela tentava controlar na hora de usou seu sangue para encontrar o yokai verdadeiro. Ele pode ver que aquele golpe havia sido quase mortal, pode ver os mensageiros da morte ao redor dela, esperando ela sucumbir para possuir seu corpo. Sentiu algo estranho na hora, impotência talvez, ou raiva, seja o que tenha sido estava o incomodando cada vez mais. Percebeu que dessa vez, não era tesseiga que estava o influenciando... Era unicamente Sesshoumaru, estava realmente preocupado com alguém, antes só se permitia pensar em seu pai ou em si mesmo, mas agora estava diferente... Ele era responsável por ela, seu pai a havia mandando ela ficar ao seu lado o treinando, mas era responsabilidade dele a proteger e certificar que continuasse viva. Olhou de relance para trás, e viu Rin e Mei-li andando lado a lado, sendo vigiadas por Arurão. Apesar dela conseguir enganar Rin com sua conversa e sorrisos, sesshoumaru podia escutar cada manifestação de dor que o corpo dela emitia. A respiração meio contida, o suor que escorria pela resta, o brilho opaco nos olhos, a pele ficando pálida... Ela estava sentindo dores, talvez até quase desmaiando. Mas ela continuava a fingir que nada estava acontecendo, não se importar... E isso o deixava mais furioso. Se não estava passando bem, o que a impedia de lhe falar? Não confiava nele? Ou preferia guardar todos os acontecimentos para seu amado mestre Inu no Taisho? Estava querendo morrer pra voltar para junto tão adorado mestre?

Continuaram a andar por mais algumas horas... E Sesshoumaru resolveu parar por uns instantes, pois Mei-li estava ficando com dificuldades para controlar a dor, sendo percebido inclusive por Jaken que estava a frente dela naquela caminhada. Ela começara a cambalear e parava para se encostava em uma árvore a algum tempo, mas não reclamava.o que fazia com que Sesshoumaru tivesse mais convicção sobre Mei-li não confiar nele. Fingia estar olhando a paisagem... Ficava respirando fundo e dando sorrisos falsos para não preocupar Rin.

No entanto, Rin e Jaken ficavam meio receosos por ela, por causa do ferimento dela que tinha o risco de se abrir novamente. Mesmo para um meio-yokai poderosa como ela era, ainda era mortal e seus poderes era limitados no mundo dos vivos. Houve momentos naquela caminhada na qual Mei-li chegou a quase cai de dor e principalmente de tontura, mas fazia um sinal para Rin ficar calada e sorria, fazendo com que Rin não se manifestasse. Mas Sesshoumaru percebia aquilo acontecia, isso fazia o ficar cada vez mais preocupado e com raiva dela. Era um sinal claro que não confiava nele. Ela provavelmente sabia que ele percebia o que estava ocorrendo consigo... Mas o orgulho a impedia de lhe falar o que sentia para ele. Mil vezes preferia morrer do que contar o que estava acontecendo para ele. O seguia, com dificuldades... Mas preferia assim do que dependendo da misericórdia dele. Por muitas vezes Arurão encostava um de suas cabeças no ombros dela, sob a mão dela, aparentando estar tetanto a consolar ou talvez uma mensagem de força... Neste momento Meoi-li percebera que os yokai do bando já deviam ter percebido o seu estado quase lamentável, principalmente Sesshoumaru, mas pelo caminhar despreocupado dele a sua frente era provável que não ligasse pelo que ocorria com ela. Era melhor assim...

Ao anoitecer, Sesshoumaru decide parar e passar a noite no meio de uma floresta que vagavam desde que deixaram o vilarejo de Inuyasha. Jaken Rin e Arurão saíram para explorar o local a procura de comida, e acabaram encontrado uma fonte enorme de águas termais. Após acharem alguns cogumelos, Jaken fez uma fogueira para os assar em quanto Rin voltava para onde Mei-li e Sesshoumaru se encontravam, os guiando até onde Jaken estava.

Após se alimentarem, Rin entrara nas águas termais, sobre os protestos de Jaken, que fora puxado para a água minutos mais tarde por Rin, que chamara Sesshoumaru e Mei-li para aproveitarem a água também. Mas Mei-li não queria entrar, e se sentou em cima de uma pedra a beira da fonte, mergulhando os pés naquela água quente, vendo Rin brincado ou tentando matar Jaken afogado... Não saberia descrever a brincadeira dela. Era uma boa distração para alguém que quase sucumbia de dor naquela caminhada que aparentava não ter fim.

Sesshoumaru tirou sua armadura, e ficou apenas de quimono perto das fontes, sentado com as costas encostadas nas pedras que estavam quentes pelo vapor da água, mas ficou observando a todos. Arurão entrara na água um pouco mais tarde, sendo banhado com a ajuda de Rin e Mei-li que manipulava a água. Isso fez com que eles se distraíssem, pois hora Mei-li ajudava a banhar Arurão, hora provocava Jaken. Isso era bom, pois Sesshoumaru podia olhar para Mei-li sem ter o olhar intrigado dos outros sobre si. Após um tempo a observando com seu olhar especial (de ver emissários do outro mundo), ele nota que as assas de Mei-li estavam encolhidas nas costas, como se estivessem protegendo seu ferimento... Era algo peculiar, já que as assas dela tinham mais de 8 metros de comprimento e estavam encolhidas de tal forma que lembrava um casco de tartaruga nas costas. Pela divertimento e descontração dos outros, Sesshoumaru contatou que Mei-li estava ocultando as assas com seus poderes para não os preocupar, mas não conseguia o enganar. E isso fez com que toda a irritação dele naquela manhã voltasse com mais força deixando inquieto seus pensamentos. Ela continuava a sentir dor, mas continuava a fingir que estava completamente curada. Sentia o cheiro do sangue dela, o machucado devia estar se abrindo... Mas porque continuava a fingir para todos?

- Jaken... - falou Sesshoumaru relativamente alto para eles o escutassem - Fique aqui com Rin e Arurão. Mei-li, venha comigo.

- Sim senhor! – obedecem todos, meio duvidosos sobre a atitude anormal dele.

Sesshoumaru se afasta de Jaken e Rin, andando floresta adentro com Mei-li o seguindo devagar, talvez sua dor tivesse piorando pois mal conseguia disfarçar sua dor ao caminhar. Após ver que estavam longe o suficiente para permitir uma conversa discreta de ambos, Sesshoumaru para em frente de uma caverna. Pouco tempo depois Mei-li está ao seu lado, aparentando estar bem, fingia quase com perfeição agora... mas a manifestações contrárias de seu corpo eram extremamente visíveis para ele.

Ela continuava a fingir, não confiava nele para lhe falar nada, mal falará com ele desde que recobrou a consciência... Sua raiva se manifestou de imediato, e a empurrou a fazendo se encosta na parede da caverna, a imobilizando com seus braços e começa a conversar séria com ela, tentando controlar sua irritação, que cada vez ficava mais difícil de controlar.

- Me diga a verdade, por que fiz aquilo? – indaga Sesshoumaru - Sabia que poderia ter morrido com aquele golpe, não é? Sei que é capaz de avaliar isso...Mas mesmo assim o fez? Porque? Quer tanto voltar para meu pai assim? Se quer se matar, me avise que eu mesmo o farei.

- Não morrerei em suas mãos Sesshoumaru... - respondeu Mei-li suspirando - Eu prometi ao meu mestre que o ajudaria, ficaria ao seu lado ou morreria tentando. Sua vida e a de todos estavam em perigo, não tinha outro jeito de os ajudar. Eu sabia que meu sangue guiaria pra o verdadeiro monstro, sei que aquela cria era diferente das outras, não havia outra maneira... viver e morrer, não faz diferença pra mim. Meu mestre me ensinou isso, e principalmente o poder que vem de meu sangue. A vida é efêmera pra mim, eu sei o que me aguarda na outra vida. Além disso, se estou vivendo no mundo dos vivos agora, corro o risco de morrer a qualquer momento, como todos os outros deste mundo. - explica ela calmamente, e tal explicação estava dando-lhe mais raiva - Perdão por não lhe ter explicado minha função desde o começo, e perdão por...

- Pare de se desculpar... Sei muito bem de sua obrigação, mas também sei qual é a minha. Eu sou responsável por você, querendo ou não. Meu pai não lhe deixou comigo para me ajudar somente, mas para eu a proteger enquanto estiver aqui. Não arrisque sua vida novamente a não ser que eu dê permissão, entendeu? Só lhe deixarei morrer se for pelas minhas mãos, entendeu?

- Sesshoumaru, não preciso de sua autorização para nada. Meu mestre disse pra fazer o que eu quisesse fazer, se fosse o certo a meus olhos. Eu arriscaria minha vida sempre que houvesse perigo, principalmente aos queridos de meu mestre... Eu nasci assim, fui criada e treinada para continuar assim, nada que disser poderá me mudar. Nem que você ordene ou ameace, nada mudara. - respondeu Mei-li olhando diretamente no olhos dele - Não vou mentir dizendo que não senti dor alguma, ou que não sabia que podia morrer com aquele golpe... Mas eu não me arrependo do que fiz ali, tomei a decisão certa. Cumpri meu objetivo que é protegi pessoas mais importantes de meu mestre... Sacrificaria minha vida para obedecer as ordens de meu senhor Inu no Taisho. Pra isso eu vivo e por isso eu morreria. Meu mestre....

- Sou eu seu mestre agora, e a proíbo de cometer algo tão estúpido como o que fez novamente. – ordena Sesshoumaru pegando no braço dela e apertou com suas garras - Só eu posso lhe matar, não permitirei que morra nas garras de outro. Nem que tenha que usar tesseiga eu o farei...

- Sesshoumaru está me machucando. – fala Mei-li tentando tirar sua mão dele, que estava apertando cada vez mais. A irritação dele não havia sentido para Mei-li... Na verdade, nada naquela conversa estava fazendo sentido. - Eu não jurei a você obedecer, jurei a meu mestre. Você não é meu dono, muito menos meu mestre. É apenas alguém que tenho que seguir. O único que obedeço é meu mestre...

- Você é minha responsabilidade, meu pai não a mandaria pra mim se não fosse a proteger mutuamente. Não tente me desonrar a responsabilidade que ele me passou. Entendeu? Eu mandei nunca mais faça isso... Caso contrario eu mesmo vou lhe matar e entregar sua alma a emissários do outro mundo na mesma hora que ousar me desobedecer. – fala Sesshoumaru irritado. Ela era mais teimosa que Inuyasha, mas era muito devotada e leal a Inu no Taisho. Mas não era a Sesshoumaru, nem sequer o obedecia ou tinha medo das ameaça que fizera... Continuava a olhar pra ele como o fazia com todos,um olhar sem vida, frios, calculistas... A única vez que viu os olhos dela brilharem de admiração ou, talvez uma melhor definição fosse um amor não correspondido por Inu no Taisho. Esse pensamento só pirou seu humor, por que ela não o reconhecia como novo mestre, apenas via como filho de seu mestre... Sempre era Inu no Taisho para ela, o centro de todos pensamentos. Tudo girava no nome dele, tudo que ela fazia era por ele...

Quando Sesshoumaru sai do transe de seus pensamentos, percebeu algo diferente em Mei-li. A respiração estava ficando lenta, a boca dela estava contraída e os olhos dela estavam fechados numa expressão de dor... Foi nesse momento que percebeu que estava quase a ponto de quebrar o braço dela. Conseguiu ver a emoção dela, a expressão de dor nos olhos dela... mas não confiava nele para dizer nem isso, estava calada agüentando a dor... Ele solta-lhe o braço e se afasta, ficando de costas para ela para se acalmar... Como desejava a matar naquele instante, mas também desejava a proteger disso. Como ela podia ousar tamanha insolência de não confiar nele? Ele era Sesshoumaru, príncipe dos yokai caninos... sucessor de seu pai Inu no Taisho. Mas ela só tinha olhos para seu mestre... Merecia a morte pelo modo que agia, mas também ser protegida pela obediência ou amor cego pelo seu mestre.

Mei-li que cai no chão sobre os joelhos, coloca a mão sobre o braço que Sesshoumaru machucou e o massageia. O braço dela ficou marcado com a garra dele, estava lhe doendo muito... Mas a maior dor que sentia era em seu orgulho, não devia ser fraca, não devia sentir dor, ou medo ou... Porque viver no mundo dos vivos com ele parecia ser tão complicado para si? Era tão mais fácil e feliz vivendo e servindo a seu mestre...

Sesshoumaru estava olhando para o céu, pensando o que devia fazer exatamente quando sente o cheiro se água salgada, mas era diferente da água do mar... Olhou de relance para trás e viu Mei-li chorando, as lágrimas dela brilhavam sobre o reflexo da lua e podia ver claramente escorrendo pelo rosto. Porque ela chorava? Por quem? A machucara tanto assim fisicamente ou pelo que falara a ela? Porque não conseguia entende-La? Porque as lagrimas dela atraiam seu olhos?

Apesar de ser uma atitude impulsiva e desnecessária, ele se aproximou dela e se senta na frente dela. Nunca poderia compreender como ou quando é que ele esticou seus braços ao redor dela e a fez se inclinar e colocar a cabeça no ombro, ele só percebeu o que estava fazendo quando ela o abraçou e continuou a chorar, em silencio. Ele podia sentir as lágrimas dela caindo quimono, penetrando no tecido e parando em sua pele. Aquilo era pior que tudo que ele havia sentido até então... Era um sentimento estranho.

Seu pai havia o falado uma vez que nada pode impedir ou fazer uma fêmea parar de chorar a não ser ela mesma. Mesmo se gritasse ou ameaçasse, ela voltaria a chorar quando não estivesse por perto a olhando... Não havia nada que causasse mais sentimento de impotência do que as lagrimas de uma fêmea. A única coisa que se podia fazer era ficar ao seu lado, a deixando chorar, mas a consolando e protegendo. Uma fêmea só chorava por dois motivos, dor ou alegria. A tinha certeza que ela nunca choraria de alegria em quanto estivesse separada de Inu no Taisho. Talvez só seu pai pudesse a consolar e a impedir de chorar daquela maneira, mas agora ela só tinha a ele a sua frente... A permitiu ficar abraçada a ele e chorar o quanto tivesse de fazer. Não saberia porque chorava, mas podia demonstrar que estava com ela ali, e não Inu no Taisho. Era ele que estava a amparando,sentindo suas lagrimas, sua dor... Pelo menos isso ela reconheceria...

– Mei-li, eu não queria a machucar. Apenas quero que me obedeça, não arrisque sua vida novamente. Não vou permitir que morra... - falou Sesshoumaru sentindo os cabelos dela se espalhando pelo vento, os fazendo ir de encontro a sua mão. - Não quero entregarei sua vida a qualquer um.

- Como desejar Senhor Sesshoumaru. Mas devo lembres-lhe que eu sou uma serva e meio yokai, eu sei que só quer meu bem, mas não deve se arisca e nem se preocupar por causa de um servo. – fala ela limpando as lágrimas se afastando dele, olhando novamente com um olhar frio, sem brilho - Minha vida só tem sentido se for para o proteger e a obedecer a ele. Apesar de você não necessitar esse tipo de auxilio, continuarei ao ser lado cumprindo minha função. Como serva de Inu no Taisho eu jurei perante minha vida, alma e sangue que não deixarei nem que toquem num fio de seu cabelo. Sua vida é mais preciosa que a minha, não se esqueça disso. Minha vida pode ser substituída, pois sou quem sou... A sua não. Como serva treinada não vou permitir que nada lhe ocorra, sei o que Narak é capaz de fazer, e é por isso que não pouparia minha vida para o proteger. É minha obrigação, meu dever...

- Eu não desejo ter uma serva ao meu lado. – disse Sesshoumaru olhando diretamente no rosto dela. - Eu não a vejo como uma serva, é mais que isso para todos os outros.

- Sesshoumaru, obrigado pela consideração da explicação sobre minha importância, mas eu ainda sou uma meio yokai... – fala ela - Mesmo não sendo serva para seus olhos ou dos outros, ainda sou um ser inferior. Não vejo diferença de serva ou meio-yokai inferior... Eu sou ambas. Não preciso de consideração dos outros para continuar minha missão.

- Isso não me importa agora, eu também não vejo uma meio-yokai ou serva. Você pode ser tudo, mas algo que não és e inferior a ninguém, nem mesmo a um yokai completo. É muito mais forte e independente do que muitos yokai. Eu não falaria isso se não fosse verdade. Não tenho motivos para lhe agradar ou consolar, muito menos bajular. Eu a considero forte. Não permita que ninguém a faça por menos... – disse ele a olhando nos olhos. - Querendo ou não você já faz parte de nosso bando. Nada que disser mudara isso...

Ao escutar aquilo, lágrimas começam a jorrar e correm pelo rosto de Mei-li, e tenta esconder colocando as mãos no rosto. Era parecia terrivelmente frágil naquele momento, e por pouco ele não a fez chorar em seu ombros novamente. Pode sentir o pulsar de Tesseiga, mesmo sem estar com ela a sua cintura, Tesseiga o impedia de se aproximar de Mei-li daquela maneira, mas não manifestava nada contra vê-La chorar. O incomodava a ver daquele jeito... Era estranho o comportamento de Tessaiga. Ela mandava Sesshoumaru proteger Mei-li, mas não queria uma aproximação entre eles. Parecia que Tesseiga também delimitava a aproximação de Sesshoumaru e Mei-li, reforçando a idéia deles serem apenas serva e filho do mestre. Não poderia nascer entre eles uma confiança, consideração ou amizade... Mas isso aparentava o atiçar cada vez mais do contrario.

– Mei-li, prometa que nunca mais fará a loucura de arriscar sua vida daquela maneira. Não seja tão impulsiva, não desejo que morra ou assistir sua morte daquele jeito...

- Me pediste algo que eu não poderei cumprir... – disse ela com a voz embargada, tentando controlar o choro - Posso prometer tudo, menos isso...

- É ao difícil me obedecer?! – pergunta ele meio irritado pela resposta. Porque mais que explicasse a ela tudo, mais ela tentava o convencer do contrário.

- O senhor não iria entender... Não posso mudar isso. – disse ela limpando o rosto e se levantou do chão. - Nem que eu queira poderia mudar algo assim... É meu destino... - falou ela seria com um tom firme. Mas seus olhos estavam a traindo, transmitiam outro tipo de sentimentos ao falar aquilo...

Ela começa a andar e tenta voltar para companhia dos outros, mas Sesshoumaru se levanta rapidamente e a impede de ir embora, pegando na mão dela, a puxando de volta para si, a fazendo colidir com o peitoral dele, a obrigando a ficar frente a frente dele, face a face. Queria explicações, mas ela o olhando nos olhos... Só assim acreditaria que fosse verdade, não a deixaria escapar dele antes de lhe contar do que estava falando exatamente.

- Explique-me isso. O que não pode mudar? A que se refere com "destino"? – indaga Sesshoumaru.

Mas Mei-li não o respondeu de imediato, apenas o olhava com os olhos bem abertos, parecia atordoada pela sua reação. Ele podia escutar as batidas fortes do coração dela, a respirar entrecortado... Ela olhava de uma maneira totalmente diferente de urucus segundos atrás, ao afirmar sobre seu destino. Não vira aquele tipo de olhar, nem mesmo quando ela vivia com Inu no Taisho, ou quando ele a tocou pode ver algo parecido. Aquela reação ela estava tendo por estar tão próxima dele. Havia o rubor da pele dela, as lábios entreabertos e ela estava tremendo quando a puxou para si... Estava surpresa, mas havia algo mais que isso. Só havia duas possibilidades naquele tipo de manifestação, ou estava com medo de sua reação ou talvez...– Está com medo de mim? Ou é algo exatamente oposto a isso, Mei-li? Esse não o tipo de reação que teria com seu mestre...

- Não é medo ou seja lá o que acha que é... - respondeu ela ficando mais vermelha, talvez fosse vergonha ou raiva. Mas era fascinante ver aquele tipo de reação nela... Parecia mais viva assim. Ela o tentou empurrar para longe dela, mas quanto mais lutava, mas ele persistia em a deixar exatamente como estava, escorada nele. Podia sentir a mão dela tremer ao tentar o empurrar... Ela tinha reações estranhas ao o tocar.

- Então o que foi? - indagou Sesshoumaru querendo ver mais reações vivas dela - Porque reagi a mim dessa maneira?

- Apenas compreenda isso, eu terei de fazer algo em breve e o senhor está tornando mais difícil pra mim. É algo que eu tenho que evitar a todo custo... É meu destino, não vou prometer algo que nunca poderei cumprir... Você só está me fazendo ficar confusa sobre minhas obrigações a meu mestre.

- Posso ver através se seus olhos, suas emoções estão muito claras quando está nervosa... você está com medo de mim ou de se sente algo diferente por mim? – pergunta Sesshoumaru com uma cara meio cética - Tem receio que seu amor por meu pai seja superado tão facilmente?

- Mesmo que isso fosse possível, o que não é, há algumas coisas que uma serva não pode ter ou fazer. Nasci para ser serva de Inu no Taisho, e morrerei sendo serva dela... Não posso de nenhuma maneira ter nenhum sentimento pelo filho de meu amo além de admiração, o resto nunca será permitido. Sou fiel a meu mestre... - recitou ela, mas parecia mais que ela estava falando pra si convencer do que a ele - Amo meu mestre... Apesar de não sou digna, impura e é uma desonra pra qualquer um que me desejar mas mesmo assim meus sentimentos pelo meu mestre não mudam, pertenço a ele... Mas se tivesse sentimentos pelo filho do meu amo, que é impossível, não me serviriam para nada. Sei que ele merece a melhor, é um príncipe dos yokais. E meu dever é fazer com que viva até lá e assegurar que de continuidade a seu sangue. Sou sua sombra no mundo dos vivos, simplesmente isso.

- Mesmo? Porque é tão difícil acreditar no que fala quando seu corpo manifesta exatamente o contrario do que diz ou deseja? - indagou Sesshoumaru se divertindo com aquilo. Por mais que ela negasse, ela não era imune a ele, e isso o agradava. Ela estava atraída por ele, algo que evidentemente diferente do que ela sentia por Inu no Taisho. Ele começou andar a fazendo encostar na parede junto a ele, e ficou a olhando nos olhos, prestando atenção na reação do corpo dela ao ficar mais perto. O corpo dela era mais sincero que a boca... Por sinal uma boca que estava o atraindo estranhamente. - Você diz que é minha sombra, que vai certificar que eu tenha uma descendência. O que vai fazer exatamente? Assistir a tudo que farei com uma fêmea? Me indicar ou escolher a yokai perfeita para mim? Isso soa pervertido, não concorda? Faria realmente isso, me assistir possuindo uma fêmea sem reagir?

- Se for preciso, eu o farei sem pestanejar. Não me importa o que pensará de mim... Se necessário for eu mesma irei escolher por você. - respondeu Mei-li se irritando com a insinuação dele - Não me importo em assistir desde que agrade a meu mestre com o resultado...

- Mas esqueceu de uma coisa... Sou eu que escolho quem deve ter esse privilégio. E quando eu decidir quem quero, não poderá fazer nada pra impedir... – disse Sesshoumaru colocando a mão sobre o queixo dela a fazendo se aproximando dela, cara a cara, ficando pouco centímetros de distancia. - Até mesmo você não poderá me negar nada. Não é imune a mim. Você poderia escolher quem achar melhor, mas eu decido se vale a pena ou não... Pela sua insolência deverá ser punida... - falou Sesshoumaru e de repente a beijou, mas de uma forma violenta. Fizera aquilo para a punir por tudo que dissera dele, iria a fazer sentir medo dele, raiva, ódio... mas não esperava a reação dela e nem de si mesmo. Não saberia dizer ao certo quando a punição dela começou a se tornar excitante, mas um fato que ela lhe correspondia com a mesma intensidade que a dele. Era irônico mas agora era ele que não conseguia parar e se afastar. Era como se estivesse sendo amaldiçoado ou lacrado, não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de interromper aquele momento. Era um sentimento estranho... Não conseguia se separar dela. Quanto mais beijo ficava intenso, mas estranho se sentia. Sua mente e corpo pareciam estar em conflito, e seu corpo estava ganhando aquela disputa... Era como se ela estivesse despertando o instinto primitivo dele. Não o racional ou frio, mas algo mais inconstante que fazia seus todos seus instinto ficarem em estado de alerta.

Podia sentir cada manifestação do corpo dela, o coração acelerado, a respiração retesada, ela o corresponder intensamente... Ela estava com os olhos fechados ao lhe corresponder a cada investida que fazia, e o envolveu seu pescoço com os braços ao mesmo tempo que ele a puxava para mais perto. Parecia uma reação normal, automática dele, mas isso era o mais estranho... Não era normal dele agir assim, mas nada normal ocorreu desde que ela aparecera na sua vida. Por mais estranho que fosse, seu sangue yokai estava começando atiçado, era como se ela estivesse tirando sua energia sinistra para si, mas ao mesmo tempo seu instintos primitivos estivessem despertando e era uma sensação prazerosa.

Por curiosidade Sesshoumaru ficou a olhando-a em quanto a atiçava a um contato mais ousado, e pode ver que as assas dela estavam agora, antes estavam escolhidas de uma forma anormal, agora se abriam por completo e aparentavam estar os envolvendo. A paixão com que ela lhe correspondia o fez se sentir inquieto, aquela meio-yokai em seus braços não poderia ser a mesma que jurava "amor eterno" a Inu no Taisho. Ela não poderia lhe corresponder assim pensando em outro...

Agora uma onda de pensamentos confusos e turbulentos se via em sua mente... Ele começa a se dar conta o que estava fazendo, parecia estar voltando a consciência ou talvez voltando a controlar seu corpo. Começara como uma simples provocação ou patética intimidação... Um pensamento estranho se passou por ele, talvez ela amasse Inu no Taisho, mas desejava Sesshoumaru. Ela não era muito diferente das outras de seu sexo afinal... Pelo menos dessa vez ele poderia tirar proveito da mesma forma que ela estava fazendo consigo. Ele estava desejando a possuir, mas também queria protegê-La, e o mais estranho, queria que ela só tivesse olhos para si e esquecesse Inu no Taisho... Nunca tivera ciúmes de algo que pertencia a seu pai, desde armadura, espadas, castelos, mulheres ou servas... Pelo menos até agora. Mei-li era a primeira e única coisa que seu pai tinha que ele desejava para si. Queria que ela tivesse os mesmos sentimentos de devoção a Inu no Taisho para com ele.

Tal constatação o fez voltar a si por alguns segundos, tempo o suficiente para se afastar dela, mas se permitiu continuar perto dela. Mei-li por sua vez o abraçou encostando o rosto no ombro dele, parecia que ela também estava tendo consciência do que ocorrera a alguns instantes. Aquilo fora uma loucura, mas não poderia evitar, nem que quisesse. Seu pensamento tolo de a punir o fez chegar a confusão que se passava na mente agora... Por impulso, como estivesse tentando fazem ambos votarem a realidade, ele tocou nos cabeços dela, os escorregando em sua mão. – Mei-li, não vou permitir que morra. Quero que permaneça viva e continue conosco. Não me faça tomar uma atitude que não quero fazer... Me obedeça apenas.

- Juro que o farei, de uma forma ou de outra, eu o farei. – disse Mei-li ainda com a cabeça no ombro dele - Estarei sempre convosco, aconteça o que acontecer. Custe o que custar...

- Eu fazei com que cumpra essa promessa... - comentou Sesshoumaru mais pra si do que para ela. - Acho melhor ficarmos aqui essa noite.

- Porque? E os outros? Não é perigoso?

- Arurão está com eles e os protegera. Eu não quero sair daqui e ter que explicar e me incomodar com Jaken porque seu cheiro está em mim, ou vice e versa.

- E desde quando Sesshoumaru tem que explicar algo para alguém? - indagou Mei-li num meio sorriso

- Exatamente, por isso eu falei que vamos ficar aqui. - falou Sesshoumaru a livrando se afastar o suficiente para olhar seu rosto - Não me questione, apenas obedeça. Ficaremos aqui esta noite.

- Sim, como desejar Senhor Sesshoumaru.

---xxx---

Sesshoumaru passa a noite com Mei-li um pouco a dentro daquela caverna, pois ficariam muito expostos ali fora. Tirou a parte de cima de seu quimono e estendeu no chão e se deitou. Mei-li ficou em pé, o olhando receosa se deveria ou não dormir perto dele... Mas para seu espanto, ele esticou o braço em sua direção a convidando silenciosamente a se deitar ao lado dele. Em pouco tempo ela estava deitado ao seu lado, mas evitava o tocar demasiadamente. No entanto quando ela dormiu profundamente, se remexeu e se alinhou em Sesshoumaru, colocando sua cabeça encostada sobre ombro dele, com a mão sobre seu abdômen, em um semi-abraço.

Ela fica nessa mesma posição durante toda aquela noite. Sesshoumaru, a envolvendo com seu braço com cuidado de não a machucar, não queria que ela se mexesse muito e abrisse novamente o ferimento nas costas. Ao tocá-las pode perceber que mesmo ela usando o quimono, podia sentir as cicatrizes que ela tinha. Por alguma razão estranha desejou estar com ela no momento que ela fora ferida para a proteger... Ela dormindo daquela maneira encostada nele a fazia parecer muito frágil, mas isso não era relacionado ao poder dela. Ele não estava se importando se ela era meio yokai ou yokai completo... Ele apenas desejava que ela ficasse ao seu lado, queria a proteger. Era estranho mas ela evocava para si um instinto de proteção que até então só Rin o havia feito... Mas haviam diferenças nesse sentimento protetor em relação a elas.

Mei-li parecia despertar algo em si muito além do que instinto de proteção... Fora seu lado yokai instintivo que parecia renascer. Algo completamente irracional, mas era a única explicação plausível pelo que ocorreu a ambos. Algo estava errado consigo, pois nunca teria atitudes tão irracionais, ou no mínimo impulsivas, como aquelas e as de agora.

Ficou a olhando dormir encostada em seu ombro, agora ela se parecia mais frágil do que nunca tinha visto. Fez ter o estranho pensamento de "espero que permaneça ao meu lado para sempre, lhe protegerei, não tem porque querer voltar para meu pai. Ficará comigo...". Porque ele estava pensando assim? Seria pelo que ela falara sobre sua vida e o quanto ela já sofrera nas mãos dos outros? Mas de alguma forma ele sentia que ela não havia lhe contado tudo ainda. Era estranho confiar em alguém que não conhecia como vivera... Mesmo com a indicação de seu pai sobre alguém ele não confiava, mas aquela meio-yokai havia driblado esse receio.

Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza agora era que seu orgulho yokai não permitiria que sofresse ou sacrificasse sua vida por nada nem ninguém, ela era membro de seu bando agora. Era irônico que só agora conseguia entender seu pai e seus sentimentos em relação aos que dependiam dele, seus aliados ou aos que amava... Sentimentos de lealdade... Não que amasse Mei-li ou algo do tipo. Mas até conseguisse as respostas para o que estava ocorrendo consigo, ele não ousaria recuar ou avançar naqueles sentimentos e atitudes conflitantes, deixaria o tempo passar. Mais que nunca teria de pensar cada passo que faria... Se com o tempo aquele sentimento passasse nada faria, mas se não... Que atitude tomaria?

Ao lado dele, ela dormia tranquilamente, tão calma e inocente... Ele tocou no rosto dela e a observa atentamente, ela ficava bonita quando dormia tranquilamente. Essa era uma prova para si que ela começara a confiar nele, de alguma forma... Começou a relembrar a conversa que tiveram, de alguma forma a palavra "destino" que ela falara antes o fazia se sentir estranho e ao mesmo tempo irritado. Era como se ela estivesse lhe dizendo que tinha vindo para o mundo dos vivos unicamente para morrer por alguém. Mas quem seria? Porque? Se ela sabia que algo assim ocorreria com ela, porque ela não o evitava? Porque não deixava outro fazer isso? Em qual destino exatamente ela estava traçando para si? Ele queria respostas... Queria a acordar e a fazer dizer tudo que sabia... Mas ao olhar-La adormecida, parecia feliz com ele, em paz. Era melhor deixá-La assim, ela estava se sentindo bem ao seu lado, e isso era o suficiente... Depois conseguiria as respostas para suas indagações sobre o que ela queria dizer com "seu destino".

- Não permitirei que morras por nada, não importa o preço... ficará ao meu lado para sempre.

Ao amanhecer, Sesshoumaru continuava a se indagar sobre o que a havia acontecido naquela noite, se sentia estranho, diferente... pensou que poderia passar de um sonho conturbado. Estava de olhos fechados, escutando o canto dos pássaros, e o sol começava a surgir no horizonte. Estava começando a amanhecer e era melhor voltar para companhia dos outros. No entanto quando ele tenta se levantar sente um peso sobre seu ombro, sentia algo macio e quente perto de si, mas o cheiro lhe era familiar. Ele abre os olhos e olha na direção de onde vinha o peso e vê Mei-li ainda adormecida encostada nele, o abraçando, o irônico era que seu rosto dela transmitia paz e tranqüilidade que nunca vira até aquela noite.

Naquele momento ela confiava totalmente, talvez cegamente...

Era melhor não sair dali, não agora, se o fizesse aquele momento terminaria e voltariam a ser filho do mestre e uma serva leal que ela insistira em lembrar o tempo todo. Era muito melhor ficar esperando que ela acorde, enquanto isso ele fica olhando ela, queria ver a reação dela ao acordar. Se quisesse a matar poderia o fazer naquele momento que ela não perceberia... "matar e morrer" não tinham diferença pra ela. Ela dissera que era seu destino morrer, ela provavelmente sabia o que iria acontecer no futuro. Mas não sabia definir se isso ocorreria com ele ou talvez com o grupo de Inuyasha. Ela havia sido mandada ficar ao lado dele e o treinar, talvez as coisas ficariam mais perigosas com Narak. Inuyasha tinha a proteção de Tessaiga, mas Sesshoumaru tinha herdado Tesseiga, não ajudaria muito. Mas que relação tudo isso tinha haver com o futuro de Mei-li?

Iria encontrar as respostas para isso com ou sem ajuda de Mei-li, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, não iria permitir que ela morresse, principalmente nas mãos de outro. Ela devia viver.... Ele asseguraria que isso ocorreria. Irônico o pensamentos dele, eram ambíguos. Desejava a proteger e manter viva consigo, mas se o destino dela era morrer, ele mesmo lhe tiraria a vida. Tinha raiva de imaginar algum outro yokai ousasse a tocar ou de a ferir. Estava ficando possessivo em relação a ela...

Começou a pensar nas possibilidades e probabilidades de aqueles sentimentos que surgira repentinamente... "Proteger, cuidar, sempre" ... Eram palavras que não estavam fazendo sentido algum. Mas todas estavam conectadas a algo que ele tentava definir, e todas levavam a Mei-li.

Por ironia apenas um elas o lembraram algo que era muito parecidos com o que ele tinha por seu pai quando ainda era menor, quando era filho único e era apenas um filhote, tempo na qual seu vivia nesse mundo. Mas havia diferenças entre os significados delas... Eram parecidas, mas não iguais... Porque?

Aqueles sentimentos começaram a surgir pela primeira vez por influencia de Tesseiga. A espada fez com que ele se preocupasse com Mei-li e a protege-se, o mandava se desculpar, o incomodava por ela,... Mas notou o comportamento estranho de Tesseiga que parecia ter um interesse estranho por Mei-li... Ela manifestava mais quando o sangue de Mei-li era derramado. Essa era uma outra questão que deveria buscar respostas. Os sentimentos de Tesseiga eram diferentes dos dele agora...

Isso o fez analisar tudo que ocorrera em sua vida, tentando encontrar algo que fosse parecido com que estava ocorrendo agora. Lembrou que ele até gostava de Kagura... não, não a isso... Era uma mistura de simpatia com pena, pois Kagura era uma yokai que queria a liberdade a todo custo de Narak, nascera dele mas não queria o servir para sempre... Ela queria viver livre, era aventureira inconseqüente por tal sonho, mas esse gênio que o atraia nela... Mas Mei-li era diferente, quase oposto ao que sentia por Kagura. Mei-li era muito serva leal, poderia considerar sua conduta parecida com a de um samurai, arriscava tudo por seu mestre, não contestava as ordens dele, apenas o obedecia independente do que pudesse ocorrer. Uma lealdade espantosa, mas cega... Era uma fêmea com um espírito indomável, teimosa por instinto, admirava Inu no Taisho como ninguém e se rebelava a qualquer um que ousasse tomar o lugar de seu mestre... Não poderia dizer que isso era amor ou um fanatismo por Inu no Taisho... Mas Sesshoumaru percebeu que naquele momento ali, com ela ao seu lado dormindo que ele chegara a um lugar onde seu pai jamais esteve antes no relacionamento deles. Não era admiração que a fazia tremer quando ele a tocara, ou coração acelerar quando a olhava nos olhos.

Ficou olhando-a, esperando até que ela acordasse... Momentos depois ela começara mexer e a despertar, ela parecia não o notar ali. Estava agindo como sempre fazia ao acordar, se espreguiçou e aninhou um pouco mais onde dormira, aquele gestos indicavam que ela ficaria assim por mais alguns instantes de acordar por completo. De manhã ela era manhosa, quase preguiçosa... Isso ele notara desde a primeira semana que ela começara a andar com ele atrás de Narak.

Ela se espreguiçou mais um pouco e o abraçou, nesse momento ela deve ter o percebido e se afastou um pouco, levantando a cabeça e olhou para ele. Fora cômico ela acordar, ela perdera a cor do rosto, ficou com os olhos bem apertos olhando para ele, mas sua mão ainda estava sobre o abdômen dele. Talvez ela também pensasse que fora um sonho sem sentido.

- Dormiu bem?! – pergunta Sesshoumaru olhando-a, se divertindo com a expressão de confusão dela. Ela ficava olhando para como estavam, e pareceu perceber só agora onde sua mão repousava, pois a tirou como se estivesse tocando em brasa, se afastando rapidamente, engatinhando de costas a alguns metros de distancia dele.

- Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru... – disse ela e ficou o olhando atentamente, e ele percebeu que o rosto dela começara a ficar avermelhado. Realmente valera a pena não a acordar...

- Dormiu bem? -indagou Sesshoumaru ironicamente - Talvez o despertar tenha sido seu problema... Parece assustada.

– Eu... Eu estou bem... - respondeu Mei-li gaguejando - Acho melhor nos voltarmos agora... Eu vou na frente se não se importar....

- Ainda não aprendeu nada com ontem? – indagou Sesshoumaru se sentando e olhando nos olhos dela, com um sorriso sedutor. - Fará o que eu mandar.

- Não lhe devo lealdade. - respondeu Mei-li de imediato e se levantou

- Mas me obedeceu ontem... - comentou Sesshoumaru adorando a expressão de raiva dela

- Tive escolha? - indagou ela - Quer saber, não tenho que ficar aqui lhe esperando. Estou indo, faça o que quiser!

- Exatamente isso que irei fazer... - comentou Sesshoumaru e antes mesmo que Mei-li pudesse dar o primeiro passo, ele se levantou e ficou na frente dela, bloqueando o caminho de volta

- Saia do meu caminho Sesshoumaru. - falou Mei-li irada

- Se eu não fizer, o que vai fazer? - indagou ele se divertindo com a revolta dela. Estava mais divertido a irritar do que quando fazia com seu meio-irmão. Mei-li levantou o braço, tentando dar um golpe idêntico a "garras voadoras" do Inuyasha, mas Sesshoumaru segurou a mão dela a tempo, a bloqueando. As feições irritadas dela eram encantadoras, principalmente o olhar que parecia estar saindo faíscas. - Sabe que fica interessante quando está irritada? Parece mais viva...

Antes que desse tempo pra ela lhe responder agressivamente, Sesshoumaru lhe lambeu os lábios. Aquilo fez Mei-li paralisar, era clara a confusão emocional que lhe ocorreu naquela hora. Sesshoumaru deu um leve sorriso e se afastou, soltando-lhe o braço.

- Agora nos podemos ir... - comentou ele - Se não reagir logo eu irei na frente sem você.

- Ora seu.... - falou Mei-li começando a liberar sua energia sinistra, parecendo que iria se transformar em uma yokai olhos começaram a brilhar de uma forma quase idêntica ao sol, da mesma forma que seus cabelos.

- Sugiro que se contenha ou serei forçado a lhe castigar da mesma forma que fiz ontem a noite. - respondeu Sesshoumaru a olhando de relance. Neste momento a energia sinistra de Mei-li se dispersou e ela voltou ao normal, mas sua feição misturava raiva e vergonha. - Não se preocupe, ninguém vai lhe questionar nada sobre o que ocorreu. E se você se comportar direito e me obedecer isso nunca mais ira se repetir.

- Nossa...Isso me consola muito. - comentou ela ranzinza. Sesshoumaru começou a andar e ela logo o seguiu o olhando atentamente. Nesse momento ele se arrependeu de ter a ameaçado daquela maneira, pois quanto mais irritada ela aparentava, mais ele desejava a desconcertar. Mas não iria voltar a atrás com sua ameaça... Em quanto caminhavam, ele começou a se re-lembrar do ocorrido na noite anterior. Por alguma razão estranha ele desejava muito mais dela, beijos humanos não eram suficientes, queria ser o senhor dela, talvez a marcar como sua subordinada ou a possuir...

Era melhor se controlar e analisar tudo que estava ocorrendo, sabia que ciúmes se pai não eram o único motivo aparente de desejar a lealdade e subserviência de Mei-li. Ela era muito útil, mas ela ainda sabia algo que ele não sabia... O que ocorreria no futuro. Mas iria arrancar essa resposta dela mais tarde, já que o ponto fraco dela eram as emoções e quanto mais a confundia mais fácil era obter informações. Tudo que sabia era que ela era uma meio-yokai diferente dos demais, seus poderes e ações eram controlado basicamente por suas emoções e seu ponto fraco era Sesshoumaru. Ela não podia o machucar ou o impedir de se aproximar dela, na verdade nem tentava o repelir... E ele sabia que isso era unicamente com ele. Quando perto de Inu no Taisho ela não reagia assim, mas a Sesshoumaru sim. Realmente a viva estava começando a ficar mais interessante...

Ao voltarem pra companhia dos outros, Jaken e Rin ainda estavam dormindo a poucos metros da fonte de águas termais. Arurão estava dentado perto deles se fazendo de encosto para a cabeça de Rin e Jaken, que dormiam tranquilamente. Arurão fora o único que percebeu a chegada de seu mestre, mas voltou a se deitar e fechar os olhos, como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

Mei-li tenta não fazer barulho para não acordá-los, e começa a bater suas assas e flutua no ar, se afastando de Sesshoumaru . Por sua vez ele fica intrigado com o que vê, nunca tinha visto ela usar as assas para voar, muito menos assas que não produziam vento ao bater ou levantarem poeira. Por mais rápido que as assas dela batiam, não fazia vento algum... nem mesmo movimentava a grama ao redor. Isso era intrigante. Como podia fazer isso? Nem mesmo Kagura, mestra da dominação dos ventos podia fazer algo parecido.

Sesshoumaru se sentou numa arvore a frente onde Rin e Jaken ainda dormiam, mas Mei-li voou para longe deles. Algum tempo depois voltou com algumas frutas da estação o e cogumelos. Mas ainda era muito cedo para eles acordarem para tomar café-da-manhã, e pelo sono pesado que Jaken estava tendo, Rin o fez sofrer aquela noite. Seria crueldade o acordar... Mei-li se aproximou de Arurão, que levantou suas cabeças. Ela tirou seu arreio de seu rosto e deu parte da comida que havia recolhido. Arurão ficara extremamente dócil com ela em pouco tempo, praticamente ele a tratava como se fosse a Rin. Ele a deixava o tocar e alimentar como se fosse um animal de estimação dela, lhe obedecia por completo. Ele era de submissão total a ela... Sesshoumaru ficou olhando aquela cena intrigado. Desde quando ela seduzira seu dragão de duas cabeças a um dócil cordeirinho?

- Consegue vê-las, não é? - indagou Mei-li ainda de costas pra Sesshoumaru - Minhas assas... Deve estar se questionando como consigo agitar minhas assas e voar sem fazer vento, não é?

- Na verdade estava intrigado de como conseguiu fazer esse dragão ficar tão dócil. - comentou Sesshoumaru

- Não conheço ser algum que resista um carinho. - comentou Mei-li acariciando as cabeças de arurão - Eu já o alimentei, curei feridas, lhe dei banho... Ele reconhece esse esforço e retribui como pode.

Sesshoumaru não falou mais nada, mas ficou olhando diretamente para Arurão e Mei-li. Lhe parecia uma cena incomum, um ser alado, quase angelical, fazendo carinho em um dragão totalmente seduzido a ela. Normalmente escutara histórias que dragões e anjos eram inimigos mortais, da mesma forma que os yokai eram. Mas Mei-li era apenas uma yokai alada do outro mundo, algo muito diferente de um anjo celestial.

. Elas não de outro mundo... - comentou ela quase num sussurro - Por isso não fazem vento.

- Outro mundo? Você não disse que seu corpo já havia se materializado nesse mundo? - indagou Sesshoumaru

- E estou, mas ainda sim sou uma meio yokai. Essas assas eu herdei do sangue de minha mãe. Ela não era do mundo dos vivos... - respondeu Mei-li ainda de costas para Sesshoumaru - Minhas assas não aparecem a não ser quanto minha vida está em perigo. Antes disso elas ficam ocultas, por mais que as bata em vôo, ela não irão provocar vento algum. És um dos poucos seres desse mundo que conseguem vê-las apesar de não estarem materializadas nesse mundo.

- Quem mais conseguiria vê-las?

- Seres com grande nível espiritual, ou os que carregam consigo objetos do outro mundo... Talvez também as vejam seres como eu. - comentou Mei-li o olhando de relance - Há seres que tem assas como as minhas, mas por medo não voam mais. Por medo de serem mortos, feridos ou condenados por serem diferentes. As vezes não querem sentir a dor que sente quando elas nascem, e elas desaparecem...

- Dor? Lhe causam dor?

- Sempre, essas assas são do outro mundo, para nascerem nesse mundo, elas tem que brotar dentro de minha carne, ossos nascendo de meus ossos, carne e músculos sendo rasgados para dar espaço e nova parte de meu corpo... É assim que as assas nascem.

- Mas você não demonstra tanta dor assim. - comentou Sesshoumaru se lembrando da cena dela sendo ferida. Ela só expressou dor quando fora ferida pelo yokai, antes não.

- Não tenho o direito a esse capricho e já estou acostumada com esse tipo de dor. Já me acostumei... - respondeu Mei-li quando percebeu o resmungar de Jaken, meio dormindo meio acordado. Isso deu uma pausa naquela conversa, que fora aceito por Sesshoumaru. Iriam continuar aquela conversa depois...

Quando Jaken e Rin acordam percebem que Sesshoumaru e Mei-li haviam voltado. Rin a abraçou e perguntou o que tinha acontecido e onde estavam por não terem voltado, mas Jaken calava a boca dela a impedindo de fazer mais perguntas, pois se Sesshoumaru ficasse irritado poderia a matar. Jaken contornou a situação falando que não era da conta dela assuntos yokais. Isso fora relativamente aceito como argumento por Rin, que estava com fome demais pra ficar perguntando sobre o que houvera...

No entanto Jaken notara que Mei-li estava diferente e que Sesshoumaru sempre estava a observando... Aquela manhã, Mei-li ficou o tempo todo com os olhos fechados. Jaken e Rin foram procurar pescar o almoço um riacho perto acompanhados de Arurão. Sesshoumaru não se importou muito por ela estar o evitando agora, era melhor continuarem com as aparências, e vestiu sua armadura e pendurou suas espadas na cintura normalmente. Mas ele estava meio perdido em seus pensamentos quando notou algo estranho, uma presença fraca...

Mei-li começou a sentir a presença de Kagura por perto, ela estava a vigiando desde a noite anterior... Sabia que ela estava por perto os vigiando. Mas se Sesshoumaru não reagia, não era Mei-li que o faria. Certamente ele interpretaria erroneamente o instinto de proteção dela com ciúmes, ou talvez entenderia mais fingiria que não apenas para a provocar.

Kagura manipula o vento para que cheguasse até Sesshoumaru. Ela estava o chamando para encontro com ela, quer falar com ele a sós. A curiosidade de Sesshoumaru o fez levantar e ir a seu encontro, deixando Mei-li para trás. Certamente se Rin ou Jaken estivessem em perigo ela poderia reagir mais rapidamente se a deixasse ali... Andou e encontrou Kagura o aguardava numa clareira na floresta.

- O que quer Kagura? Alguma notícia de Narak? – pergunta Sesshoumaru

- O que aquela mulher? Porque ela está contigo? Diga-me... – pede Kagura demonstrando nervosismo

- Não lhe devo nenhuma explicação Kagura, o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer da minha vida é problema meu. – fala Sesshoumaru a olhando friamente - Se não está aqui com informações sobre onde está narak ou a mando dele, porque me importuna?

- Vim porque eu queria. Como pode a deixar perto de você? Ela é um ser repugnante, uma meio yokai... como pode deixar ela tão perto a ponto de ter seu cheiro e eu não?! – indagou Kagura nervosa. Sesshoumaru se aproxima rapidamente dela e lhe pega pelo pescoço, a olhando nos olhos

- Nunca mais fale assim dela dessa maneira Kagura. Entendeu?! – falou Sesshoumaru demonstrando sua irritação. Era estranho mas quando xingava Mei-li, ele não se importava em o fazer, mas quando escutou Kagura a ofender, isso o irritou.

- Porque? – indagou Kagura com dificuldade pra respirar, tentando olhar para Sesshoumaru

- Kagura, eu disse uma vez que irei lhe ajudar a se libertar de Narak, nada mais! Você não significa mais nada pra mim... - respondeu Sesshoumaru a soltando. Kagura cai no chão e fica de joelhos, passando a mão pelo pescoço. - Não me faça querer lhe matar.

- Sou uma yokai completa, mesmo assim prefere deixar aquela meia-yokai perto de você... - comentou Kagura tentando argumentar

- Ela é confiável... Você por outro lado Kagura nasceu de Narak, tem o cheiro parecido com o dele e deseja o matar. O que garante que não fará o mesmo com qualquer outro que tentar lhe ajudar? - indagou Sesshoumaru

- Porque eu te ... - antes que Kagura pudesse continuar o que dizia, sentiu uma presença estranha, era uma energia sinistra muito estranha... Diferente das dos outros yokai, aquela parecia uma mistura de energia sinistra yokai com uma completamente nova, diferente... Quando olhou para lado que via a energia sinistra, viu Mei-li. Ela estava com o olhar sombrio e muito frio, parecia pior que o olhar de Narak e Sesshoumaru juntos... Mas para seu espanto Mei-li vai embora na mesma velocidade que apareceu sem dizer uma palavra. Mas o olhar que ela deu deixará claro sua ira...

Entretanto Sesshoumaru percebe que Mei-li estava diferente, muito alterada emocionalmente, pois uma de suas assas de anjo se transformou em uma assa de morcego ao mesmo tempo que um olho dela ficou com a cor de vermelho sangue. A energia sinistra que ela emanava estava diferente, não parecia ser Mei-li, se não fosse pela aparência física e o cheiro, ele duvidaria que era Mei-li.

Então tesseiga começa a vibrar, estava tentando o avisar de algo... Sesshoumaru vai embora dali, indo atrás de Mei-li, deixando Kagura para trás... quando a encontra, ela está sentada, perto de uma nascente de rio. Ela estava com o rosto virado para o céu, mas os olhos estavam fechados. Sesshoumaru podia ver a luta que ela estava tendo para controlar seus poderes, pois sua assa transformada estava se alterando para uma assa normal e a transformada. Nunca tinha a visto daquela maneira antes...

- Se afaste... - pediu Mei-li calmamente - Me deixe sozinha, por favor Sesshomaru.

- O que houve? Porque está assim?

- Meu lado yokai despertou...– disse ela se levantando e pegando a espada que Inu no Taisho lhe dera - Lute comigo!

- Porque deveria?

- Porque essa é a única finalidade deu estar nesse mundo. - respondeu Mei-li sacando a espada da bainha - Não quero mais viver nesse mundo, quero voltar pra casa. Para meu mestre...

- Você não vai voltar. - respondeu Sesshoumaru se irritando. A poucas horas atrás a fez esquecer de todo seu passado com seu Mestre, e agora tudo fora a perder por algo que ele não entendera ao certo.

- Isso será decidido nesta luta. - respondeu Mei-li

- Não iremos lutar. - respondeu Sesshoumaru

- Qual é o problema? Tem medo agora de lutar comigo no estado yokai? – pergunta Mei-li passando a espada na mão, fazendo um corte, banhando a espada com seu sangue

- Vamos lutar! – disse Sesshoumaru irritado e pegando a espada

- Vou lhe avisar que desta vez não serei tão boazinha como as anteriores. Leve essa luta a sério. - falou Mei-li. Para o espanto de Sesshoumaru, o sangue de Mei-li na espada a fez parecer com Tessaiga, mas rubra. Mas antes que pudesse avaliar mais a luta começara...

Aquela luta foi uma das mais violentas que eles já tiveram desde que se conheceram, pois agora os dois estavam lutando com raiva um do outro fazendo com que suas habilidades ficassem cada vez mais fortes e rápidas, se ferindo mutuamente a cada golpe. A grande questão era saber quem iria vencer aquela disputa violenta. Sesshoumaru ficou ferido no peito, braço esquerdo e rosto... Mei-li ferira ambos os braços, rosto e na perna direita, mas apesar das feridas nenhum estava disposto a parar de lutar e pegar leve com o outro. Os instintos yokai estavam aflorados naquela luta.

Sesshoumaru percebeu que o Mei-li queria lutar com ele até a morte, esse pensamento irracional ele atribuía ao lado yokai dela desperto. No entanto era obrigação dele a para antes que isso ocorresse. Ele observou o rosto dela a medida que a deixou avançava contra ele ficando quase frente a frente, ele a transformação dela. Uma assa era de anjo, a outra de um morcego... um dos mostrava raiva e completamente vermelho e o outro estava normal com exceção de uma lagrima que escorria pelo olho, era uma lagrima de sangue. Nesse momento Tesseiga clamava para que ele a impedisse de continuar a lutar. A transformação de Mei-li o fazia se lembrar de Inuyasha na forma de yokai completo. Se não a impedisse logo ela perderia a consciência e atacaria qualquer um até que acabasse morta.

Então ele abaixa a guarda propositalmente, e Mei-li aproveita e de defere um ataque direto, mas isso faz ter uma abertura em sua defesa momentaneamente, mas fora tempo suficiente para ele lhe dar uma rasteira e a imobiliza no chão com a ajuda de seu peso. Contudo, mesmo nessa situação ela tentava lutar, e quanto mais ela se rebatia, mas ficava evidente que o sangue de yokai dela estava ficando sobre controle de seu corpo. Sesshoumaru percebeu que o cheiro dela estava mudando, os caninos dela crescendo e começaram a aparecer marcas yokais e suas unhas cresceram de uma forma que lembravam garras, e seus olhos mudaram de cor. Ela estava virando uma yokai completa.

- Acalme-se. – disse Sesshoumaru a poucos centímetros do rosto dela, mas ela ainda estava agitada, se contorcendo, tentando escapar dele

- Não vou... - respondeu Mei-li rosnando, sua transformação em yokai estava a fazendo perder a consciência rapidamente - Me mate agora.

- Não vou lhe matar... - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Controle-se, é uma ordem.

- Não consigo... Acabe logo com meu sofrimento, por favor! Me mate antes que eu me transforme... – gritou ela

- Não vou lhe matar Mei-li.

- Se não o fizer será tarde demais e eu irei lhe matar...

- Que assim seja então... - respondeu Sesshoumaru

Ao escutar aquilo, a energia sinistra dela desaparece, e ela volta ao normal... o que havia a fez voltar a consciência imediatamente. Quando ela abre novamente os olhos, ela vê que feriu o rosto dele... Ele se deixou ferir para não a matar. E ela sabia que Tessaiga não o influenciara nisso, fora Sesshoumaru que tomara aquela atitude sozinho. Isso fez Mei-li ficar ainda mais confusa sobre seus sentimentos e ações, não estava entendendo mais porque estava ali? O que a fez quase virar yokai completo? Ou desde quando Sesshoumaru estava ocupando o lugar seu mestre Inu no Taisho? Porque se importava com ela? Porque não a matou quando ela pedira? ...

- Perdoe-me! – pede Mei-li e foge da presença dele em uma velocidade que ele nem conseguiu ver para que direção ela tinha ido. Mas pode perceber que ela chorava ao fugir dele...

Naquele dia, Mei-li não voltou. Jaken e Rin ficaram preocupados, pois viram que Sesshoumaru estava machucado, mas estava se cicatrizando rapidamente. Mas isso indicava que Mei-li e Sesshoumaru eles tiveram um briga feia... E talvez por isso que ela tinha fugido. Temeram o pior poderia ocorrer com ela... A sua preocupação os fez a procurar, mas não tiveram sucesso. Ela havia desaparecido sem deixar rastro. Rin e Jaken cansam de procurá-La, acham melhor andarem e continuarem sua viagem, pois cedo ou tarde Mei-li voltaria.

Anoitece, e Rin faz uma fogueira pra esperar por Mei-li. Sesshoumaru ficou sentado olhando para as chamas, pensando no que ocorreu... Mei-li quase se trasformara em yokai completo da mesma forma que Inuyasha. Mas havia uma diferença entre ele, Mei-li parecia ter consciência do que ocorria até o ultimo segundo, mas não conseguia controlar seu corpo. Era como se ela tivesse uma outra personalidade quando transformada, uma personalidade instintiva yokai, que desejava lutar até a morte... Mas a parte consciente de Mei-li estava tentando controlar sua outra personalidade. Se alguma vez ela tivesse perdido o controle, certamente fora algo terrível para si, pois seria testemunha de seu lado assassino em ação e não poderia o impedir. Será que ela matara alguém que amara? Sua família? Afinal, ela sabia que estava se descontrolando e que devia a matar antes que ocorresse isso... Havia muito mais coisas por trás de Mei-li do que ele podia imaginar. E ele iria tentar descobrir...

Aquela noite, Mei-li não voltara... Já era madrugada quando Sesshoumaru decide procurá-La mais uma vez, deixando Rin e jaken aos cuidados de Arurão. Depois de uma longa caminhada Sesshoumaru senti o cheiro de Mei-li, o segue e ele a encontra sentada em cima de uma pedra, escondendo o rosto nos joelhos. Podia ver as assas dela de volta ao normal, mas estavam ao redor dela, como se estivesse se abraçando... Ele fica um pouco aliviado ao ver que ela estava bem e se aproxima dela, ficando a um metro de distancia dela, a olhando para ver se ainda estava ferida, mas elas já haviam cicatrizado, isso era um bom sinal. Mas não explicava porque ela não voltara para companhia deles ainda...

- Eu lhe feri quando estava transformada? – pergunta Mei-li evitando olhar para ele

- Não, sou um yokai completo. Ferimentos como esse se cicatrizam rapidamente. Não me subestime assim Mei-li... por que não voltou? –

- Por que fiz algo terrível, eu perdi o controle a acabei ferindo. Não sei se conseguirei me controlar da próxima vez que fizer isso, meu sangue de yokai é muito forte... - comentou Mei-li - Meu mestre me treinou para eu controlar, mas depois de o que ocorreu hoje, não tenho mais confiança em mim mesma. Não quero ferir ou matar ninguém... É melhor que eu não volte.

- Já disse que o ferimento não foi nada. Foi uma boa luta, algo que não tinha a muito tempo – fala ele – Se levante e olhe para mim...

Mei-li p obedece, ficando frente a frente de Sesshoumaru mostra onde ela havia o ferido, só estava aparecendo à mancha de sangue sobre a roupa, mas o ferimento já tinha se cicatrizado. Mas ao olhar, ela viu que o ferimento que ela havia feito no rosto dele ainda não havia se recomposto totalmente, aquele ferimento fora feito na fusão de suas duas energias familiares herdadas no sangue, e não iria cicatrizar tão rápido... Mei-li pega a mão e coloca sobre o ferimento do rosto dele, avaliando se poderia o curar.

- Eu sinto muito... – disse Mei-li curando o ferimento dele com sua mão

- Eu também a feri. – disse ele passando o dedo sobre onde tinha a ferido na luta, que já havia sumido

- Acho que estamos empatados de novo... – disse ela sorrindo ironicamente

- Quer desempatar? – pergunta ele no mesmo tom

- Não... Provaste que sua velocidade aumentou sua precisão e força. Não precisa mais de mim por mais tempo... Em breve terei de ir...

– Enquanto eu achar que for necessária, permanecerá comigo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru serio, deixando claro que era uma ordem - Vamos voltar.

Mei-li o segue intrigada com ele. Parecia que ela não era a única a estar confusa consigo mesmo, ele devia estar também. Ela o segui em silencio. Chegando onde ou outros estavam acampados, mei-li tem a surpresa e Rin e Jaken estarem acordados os esperando. E para sua surpresa Rin lhe abraça lhe dando boas vindas. Agora Mei-li tinha a estranha sensação de estar em casa, numa família... Algo que só sentira duas vezes na vida. Quando seus pais adotivos a criavam neste mundo e quando ficou na tutela de Inu no Taisho no outro mundo. Era uma sensação ótima, queria que durasse para sempre aquilo...

Mei-li dorme com a cabeça encostava em Arurão, com Rin a abraçando ao seu lado. Jaken estava dormindo do outro lado de Arurão em quanto Sesshoumaru os olhava dormir. Aquela meio-yokai lhe dava trabalho, mas gostava de a ter por perto mesmo assim. Não queria que a viva monótona anterior voltasse, a companhia de Mei-li sentir os dias passarem. Era incomum se sentir assim, mas parecia que ela tinha o dom de lhe fazer sentir esse tipo de coisa...

Na manhã seguinte, Mei-li sai com Rin tentar pescar num riacho. Ao chegarem lá, elas encontram um lobo muito ferido, quase morto. Quando Rin vê o lobo, fica com medo e fica se lembrando que ela foi morta por lobos, e se esconde atrás de Mei-li, olhando de relance para o lobo.

- o que foi Rin? – pergunta Mei-li intrigada

- tenho... Tenho medo de lobos... – responde Rin

- Não tem problema, olhe ele está ferido. – explica Mei-li - Não tem como a machucar nesse estado. Além disso eu estou aqui, não vou deixar você se ferir... Fique ai que eu vou ver como ele está.

Ao Mei-li se aproximar, o lobo acorda e tenta se proteger dela e a morde, isso faz um corte na mão dela. Mas ela tenta ajudar o lobo mesmo assim, mostrando para Rin que não havia tanto perigo assim. Usando s poderes, Mei-li cuida dos ferimentos do lobo, e que começa a se recuperar. Após isso Mei-li se afasta dele com Rin ao seu lado e então vão pescar.

Após pescarem um n sendo que Mei-li deixa mero o suficiente para comerem, Mei-li deixa para trás um peixe para aquele lobo comer e se fortalecer. Mei-li pede para Rin não falar nada sobre o ferimento que o lobo fizera, pois já cicatrizara. Ao entardecer, Mei-li volta para o rio, onde o lobo estava dormindo parecia tranquilamente, parecia estar já se recuperando, seus ferimentos já não estavam tão visíveis e sua respiração estar regular... Mei-li sorriu ao ver que o peixe que deixara de manhã não estava mais lá, isso significava que ele se alimentara e estava melhor. Ao escutar que alguém se aproximava ele começa a rosnar, mas quando vê que era a mulher que havia cuidado de seus ferimentos, ele permite que ela se aproxime sem se manifestar. Ela volta a usar seus poderes no lobo e o cura por completo, lhe dando mais um peixe para comer e ir embora. Mas o lobo fica ao lado dela, não volta pra companhia de sua matinha. Aquela noite, Mei-li passa a beira do rio com o lobo que ajudará. Quando ela adormece, o lobo se levantou e ficou ao lado dela, fazendo companhia para ela e a aquecendo com sua pelagem...

Ao amanhecer, Kouga estava andando por perto quando sente o cheiro de sangue de lobo. Ele vai rapidamente verificar e encontra uma meio-yokai dormindo encostando a cabeça na raiz de uma árvore e um lobo ao lado dela dormindo tranquilamente. Ele acha estranho aquela cena, pois nenhum lobo fazia isso... Nenhum lobo se submetia a outro yokai sem ser da sua espécie como se fossem amigos a muito tempo.

- o que você fez com meu companheiro, meia-yokai? – pergunta Kouga ao ver que Mei-li abrir os olhos e olhar para ele

- Você é o famoso Kouga, não é? O príncipe dos yokais lobos que tem fragmentos da jóia nas pernas... – fala Mei-li ao sentar, se espreguiçando

- Como sabe disso, por acaso é uma cria de Narak?! – pergunta Kouga

- Por que será que todo mundo me faz a messa pergunta... – resmunga Mei-li – Não sou cria de Narak, apenas sei algumas coisas de você por causa de Kagome. E esse lobo também me falou algumas coisas a seu respeito e o do clã...

- Você conhece a Kagome, então agora as coisas mudam. Amigos dela são amigos meus... - falou Kouga amigavelmente agora - Você entende a língua dos lobos?

-Não é tão difícil assim de compreender. - comentou Mei-li passando a mão sobre a cabeça do lobo ao seu lado - Esse lobo estava muito ferido quando o encontrei ontem. Mas agora ele já está totalmente recuperado, se quiser pode levá-lo com você. – falou Mei-li

- Não, ele quer ficar aqui com você. Isso é evidente pra mim... Está em divida com você. - falou Kouga se agachando ficando na mesma altura dos olhos do lobo - Olhe, ele está me enfrentando, deixando claro que quer ficar aqui com você. Mesmo que eu mandasse me acompanhar, ele me desobedeceria. Lhe seguirá até pagar sua divida contigo... – explica Kouga – Você não me disse seu nome.

- Meu nome é Mei-li, estou no grupo de Sesshoumaru, o irmão mais velho de Inuyasha. – disse ela

- O que? Irmão do cara de cachorro? Não sabia que ele tinha um irmão... – fala kouga debochando quando olha diretamente nos olhos dela – Seus olhos, tem alguma coisa neles, diferentes... são muito bonitos! Uma sensação estranha quando olho pra eles...

- Obrigado, eu acho... – fala ela sem entender ao certo - Não se preocupe com seu companheiro, irei cuidar bem dele agora.

- Esse lobo tem sorte de ter alguém como você... – falou Kouga sorrindo para o lobo - Porque eu disse isso? Eu não queria falar isso, eu só...

- Tudo bem. Apenas evite olhar diretamente em meus olhos. – fala ela sorrindo – Algum yokai tem tendência a falar o que pensam quando os vêem ou as vezes posso ler seus pensamentos.

- Sorte sua que não o faz com humanos ou teria problemas com Miroku, - comentou Kouga

- Você tem pistas de Narak? - indagou Mei-li, mudando de assunto

- Não, a ultima vez que eu soube foi que ele estava indo para o noroeste. Um monte, com o nome Hakurei ou algo parecido. Por que?

- Esse lobo foi atacado por insetos venenosos de Narak. Provavelmente ele estava aqui por perto ontem, ou talvez uma marionete. Mas não senti cheiro ou presença alguma. Isso significa que ele está conseguindo disfarçar sua presença maligna, ou seja algo muito pior... tenha cuidado com seus fragmentos da jóia em suas pernas Kouga. Se uma coisa que podemos ter certeza é que ele vai vira atrás de seus fragmentos para completar a jóia de 4 almas. – fala ela

- Tem sentido. Bom, eu devo voltar agora Mei-li, devo voltar pra companhia de meus subordinados. -respondeu kouga ficando de pé. E lobo começou a uivar - Certo, eu entendi. Lhe devo chamar de irmã... Até logo irmã, cuide bem dele. – disse Kouga indo embora correndo em um redemoinho

- Irmã?! - indagou Mei-li olhando para o lobo que estava a olhando - Bom, seja como for, eu devo voltar para a companhia dos andando...

Mei-li volta pra companhia de Sesshoumaru e sua turma acompanhada do lobo que curara. Jaken e Sesshoumaru não gostaram da idéia do novo integrante, Rin ficou com um pouco de medo e evitou se aproximar dele, mas o lobo não se importou e ficou ao lado de Mei-li o tempo todo. Mei-li pede permissão para Sesshoumaru o deixar focar, e ele permite desde que fique sobre sua responsabilidade e não os atrapalhem.

Realmente a vida deles não era a mesma desde a chegada de Mei-li, e a vida anterior não lhes fazia falta...

[palavras da autora: Yo minna! Nossa, vinte paginas to postando hoje... To muito cansada. Eu atrasei essa fic, mas não foi por minha culpa. Sabe, quando agente fica doente a primeira coisa que culpam é o pobre do PC. E o diagnostico para melhorar ele me tiraram ele por um tempo... Parecia que eu tinha perdido uma parte de mim. T~T mas estou um pouco melhor, e já me devolveram o PC. ^^ E agora estou postando, espero que gostem. Até o próximo capitulo. Teh+ Valeu pelos comentários!]


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshoumaru e sua turma estão continuando sua jornada a procura de Narak, mas agora com um novo integrante, um lobo, ex-membro da equipe de Kouga. Rin ainda ficava com receio de se aproximar dele, Jaken e Arurão ficaram de olho no lobo por causa de Rin. Mas aquele lobo aparentava não se importar com nada a sua volta, somente com Mei-li, ele a seguia de perto. Sesshoumaru achou ridículo o fato de um lobo selvagem estar agora agindo como um bichinho de estimação fiel ao seu dono. Mas isso não lhe importava muito, pois a responsabilidade sobre aquele lobo era exclusivamente de Mei-li, que aparentava gostar muito da companhia dele. Mas havia algo mais, aquele lobo tratava Mei-li como se fosse de seu clã, ou talvez seu filhote... Pois estava o tempo todo tentando a proteger. Provavelmente aquele lobo não seria tão inútil assim...

Naquela manhã, o grupo de Sesshoumaru ficou andando em direção noroeste, quando perceberam algo peculiar na paisagem. Apesar de tudo estar tendo uma aparência normal, não havia canto de pássaros ou barulho de qualquer animal terrestre ali. Isso era impossível de ocorrer quando se andava numa floresta, a não ser que...

- Senhor sesshoumaru?! – fala Mei-li parando de andar, olhando para os lados. Seu companheiro lobo começava a rosnar. Aquele lobo do clã dos yokai lobo também havia percebido...

- Eu sei! – disse ele tirando a espada olhando para frente ao mesmo instante que Mei-li ia para a retaguarda, deixando Rin, Jaken e Arurão entre ela e Sesshoumaru.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – pergunta Rin estranhando o comportamento deles

- O que houve Sesshoumaru-sama? - indagou Jaken sem entender o que estava acontecendo

- Você não percebeu, estamos dentro de uma ilusão. - respondeu Mei-li sacando a espada - Estamos passando pelo mesmo lugar a muito tempo!

- Não é possível... Eu não percebi, nem arurão. - comentou Jaken ficando apreensivo

- Olhe em volta Jaken. - falou Mei-li - Não tem barulho de animais aqui, nem vento. Estamos andando a muito tempo e o sol não mudou de posição. Estamos numa ilusão, e das grandes.

- Hu hu hu hu hu... finalmente notarão minha ilusão! - falou um fantoche de Narak aparecendo repentinamente, no meio de um pequeno tornado - Agora vamos começar a brincadeira! Vamos ver se conseguem sair daqui... Vivos.

- Narak... - falou Sesshoumaru se aproximando rapidamente do fantoche, o cortando ao meio

- hu hu hu hu hu... - ria o fantoche em quanto se desfazia no ar - Realmente Sesshoumaru, você é muito previsível.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! - gritou Jaken correndo atrás de seu mestre, segurando as rédeas de Arurão. De repente uma intensa nevoa aparece, junto com uma barreira. Quando a percebem, já era tarde demais. Mei-li, Rin e seu lobo se separam do grupo. Parecia as transportar para outro lugar naquela ilusão.

- Rin?! Mei-li?! - grita Jaken assustado

- Não se preocupem... - Falava Narak, mas sai voz parecia surgir do nada - Irão vê-las novamente... Se saírem daqui vivos.

Ao falar aquilo, milhares de yokais apareceram ao redor de Sesshoumaru e o grupo que ficou com ele. Mesmo com o poder de Sesshoumaru, com ajuda de Arurão e Jaken, demoraria algum tempo para conseguir matar todos eles e procurar Mei-li e Rin naquela ilusão.

- Miserável! - falou Jaken irritado e meio que assustado com a quantidade de adversários

- A propósito, se eu fosse vocês eu teria presa, ou irão encontrar o corpo sem vida de suas companheiras. - falou Narak, dando inicio a luta.

Ao mesmo tempo que eles lutavam, no outro lado daquela floresta, Mei-li e Rin estavam tentando se situar onde estavam. Em alguns instantes atrás estavam atrás de Sesshoumaru, e em um piscar de olhos os outros haviam sumido as deixando para trás.

- Onde estamos? - indagou Rin

- Fomos separada dos outros. Fique perto de mim Rin, não sabemos onde estamos e pode ser perigoso. - comentou Mei-li tentando prestar atenção em qualquer barulho. Novamente a neblina começa a ficar densa, e aparece a ilusão de Sesshoumaru no meio da neblina.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, está ali! - falou Rin correndo para a ilusão, desaparecendo na neblina

- Não! Espere Rin! É perigoso! - gritou Mei-li. Escutou grito de Rin e o seu lobo começou a rosnar

- não se preocupe, eu irei a proteger... - respondeu a voz que surgira do nada, mas era a voz de Narak. Mei-li tentou ver através da ilusão, mas fora inútil... Nem farejar ela conseguia. De repente uma corrente de vento aparece com Narak (ou talvez mais uma marionete) dentro de uma barreira. Com ele estava Rin, que estava sendo segurada pelo pescoço por narak.

- Solte a menina Narak! – ordena Mei-li sacando a espada - Ela não tem nada a ver conosco, solte-a.

- Então finalmente nos conhecemos pessoalmente, Mei-li. - falou Narak dando um daqueles sorrisos de arrepiar - A meia-yokai que não consigo matar nem com o veneno da "flor assassina"

- Mandei a soltar narak! - falou Mei-li

- Tem medo que eu mate essa reles humana? Porque? Não poderia encarar Sesshoumaru - comentou Narak - Sabe, sentimentos por criaturas insignificante torna-a vulnerável. Você não está em condições de exigir nada...

- Estou lhe dando a chance de a soltar, ou irei ai mesmo e te fatiarei e a libertarei eu mesma! - falou Mei-li, mas fez um gesto para que seu lobo se afastasse dela. Se tivesse que lutar e ficasse ferida, seria melhor que seu lobo estivesse em bom estado para proteger Rin.

- Hu hu hu huuhu. - ria Narak - Ou você é muito ousada ou muito tola para dizer isso em quanto tenho essa piranha a minha mercê. Sabe, está muito difícil de me controlar pra não matar essa menina! – disse ele transformando sua mão em uma foice e a roçando no pescoço de Rin

- Escute Narak, o que você fizer com ela eu prometo que farei 20 vezes pior. Solte-a! – grita furiosa Mei-li liberando parte de seu poder. Sabia que existia uma barreira ao redor delas, caso contrário Sesshoumaru já teria sentindo sua presença ou sentindo seu cheiro. Realmente aquela situação era muito perigosa para ambas, pois narak podia matar Rin... Mas também poderia enfraquecer Mei-li a ponto de poder absorver seu corpo. Tinha que pensar cada passo para salvar a si mesmo e a Rin...

- Parece nervosa. - comentou Narak adorando a situação - Vamos fazer um acordo, se você largar sua espada e lutar contra meus yokais e os vencer, soltarei a menina e as deixarei livre. Mas se não, eu poderei até soltar a menina, mas você será minha serva.

- Como posso ter certeza que vai cumprir sua proposta? - indagou Mei-li meio receosa por lagar a espada

- Você não tem escolha. - respondeu Narak dando sua risada maligna, deixando claro para Mei-li que independente quem vencesse, ele iria matar Rin. Mei-li joga a espada para longe. No exato momento que a espada de Mei-li cai no chão, longe de seu alcance, Narak liberta milhares de yokais de seu corpo, e todos vão na direção de Mei-li que já os pressentia. Começa a luta... Era milhares de yokais vinham de todas as direções, Mei-li conseguia se defender a medida do possível. Quanto mais irritada e nervosa ela lutasse, mais seu sangue se agitava, a deixando numa luta contante entre si mesma e os yokais. Seu sangue estava manifestando, ela tinha que se controlar se quisesse salvar Rin... Mesmo que fosse mais fácil liberar seus poderes para matar todos aqueles yokais. No entanto sabia que se fizesse isso, ficaria terrivelmente fraca, sendo uma presa fácil para Narak... Mas não era apenas sua vida em jogo ali, não podia se dar a esse luxo naquela luta.

Com uma certa dificuldade, Mei-li conseguiu acabar com todos aqueles yokais que Narak mandara, mas estava ferida e cansada. Não pelos yokais, mas para controlar seu sangue, era terrível ter dois tipos de sangue em suas veias... Na qual quando despertados, se repeliam.... Se um sangue vencesse o outro, ela se transformaria.

- Kagura... - chamou Narak ao ver seus yokais derrotados

- Sim Narak? - disse Kagura saindo de trás de uma arvore

- Acabe com ela. - respondeu Narak rindo da expressão no rosto de Mei-li

- Você disse que era para derrotar seus yokais libertaria Rin. - comentou Mei-li irritada

- Kagura é uma yokai, saiu de meu corpo... - comentou ele rindo - A vença e a deixarei ir.

- Canalha... - comentou Mei-li voltando a se concentrar, teria que derrotar mais um yokai. Mas percebeu que desta vez seria uma luta mais desigual ainda.

A luta começa, Kagura usa toda seu poder e forma, mas Mei-li se continha, conseguia se defender e atacava de leve... Tudo porque toda vez que ela ia dar um golpe em Kagura, ele arranhava o rosto ou pescoço de Rin. Como vencer sem não fazer Rin correr perigo de vida? Era melhor pensar em algo rápido, ou ambas iriam perecer, tinha que usar sua agilidade e rapidez para ganhar tempo. Sua velocidade era melhor do que Kagura, talvez tivesse uma chance ainda... Talvez se a provocasse.

- Você só sabe se esquivar de meus ataques? - perguntou Kagura se divertindo por Mei-li fugir de seus ataques, afinal isso lhe enchia o ego... - Porque não luta de verdade comigo?

- Porque numa luta com você não vale a pena me esforçar. - comentou Mei-li - Se não fosse por Narak e Rin, eu já a teria matado. Como é ser uma yokai imprestável Kagura? Não consegue derrotar nem uma meia-yokai como eu?

- Insolente! - gritou Kagura em resposta, irritada a ponto de fazer múltiplos ataques com sua lâminas de vento, mas Mei-li ainda sim se esquivava dos ataques - Sua covarde, só sabe se esquivar? Parece uma macaca fugindo de meus ataques... Não entendo como Sesshoumaru permite uma meia-yokai imprestável como você ao seu lado. Devia escolher alguém melhor?

- E essa seria você? - comentou mei-li começando a rir. Finalmente Kagura estava baixando a guarda. Seu ponto fraco era a raiva que sentia por ela estar ao lado de Sesshoumaru e ele a aceitar, não a uma yokai completa como Kagura... - Você não vê o motivo obvio do porque eu permanecer ao lado dele, e você não?

- Você só é uma meia-yokai nojenta e imprestável! - respondeu kagura furiosa, mandando mais ataques

- Talvez eu seja realmente isso, mas foi ele quem me escolheu. - comentou Mei-li se esquivando dos ataque e se aproximando de kagura, que estava descontrolando seus ataques, estava se distraindo por completo com aquela conversa

- Ordinária, acha mesmo que vou acreditar que ele te escolheu ao invés de mim? Porque lhe escolheria? - indagou kagura tentando acompanhar a velocidade que Mei-li se desviava, mas estava sendo em vão. Mei-li estava ganhando muita velocidade

- Porque ele deve querer uma fêmea por perto... Não algo que pareça com uma. - respondeu Mei-li frente a frente com Kagura, usando suas garras, deu uma patada no rosto de Kagura. A força que exerceu foi tão grande que ela voou com o impacto, caindo a poucos metros de distancia de Narak

- Miserável... - falou Kagura limpando o sangue da boca, em quanto se levantava

- Mei-li... - falou Narak a olhando - Parece que você esqueceu da sua situação atual. Quer que lhe refresque a memória? - ao falar aquilo, Narak encostou sua garra exatamente na veia principal do pescoço de Rin. Se a cortasse, ela sangraria até a morte... Mei-li ficou olhando para Narak sem saber o que fazer ao certo. Em quanto isso Kagura se levantou e lhe lançou um ataque, ela podia se esquivar daquele ataque, mas não o fez. Se deixou ser atingida, mas se protegeu do golpe usando seu braço esquerdo, lhe causando um corte profundo.

- Merda... - falou Mei-li ao perceber o impacto do golpe prejudicar e muito o seu braço. Estava escorrendo sangue pelo ferimento, na qual ela não conseguia se controlar emocionalmente para o fechar. Estava perdendo muito sangue, estava nervosa e com medo... Sabia que aquilo a enfraqueceu, mas não poderia a matar. Mas se fosse atingida por mais golpes como aquele, seria seu fim.

- Hu hu hu hu hu... E eu achava que você fosse mais poderosa, no fim só demonstrou que mais uma meia-yokai inútil. Acabe com ela Kagura. - falou Narak sorrindo. - Não se preocupe, não vai morrer sozinha, essa menina ira junto.

- Vou lhe fazer em pedaços! - falou Kagura começando a invocar os ventos, seu golpe final seria a dança do dragão serpente

- Mei-li, foge! - gritou Rin tentando se soltar, mas Narak ainda a mantinha consigo. Mas ao investe de Mei-li fugir, ela se agachou, colocando um dos joelhos no chão e ficou imóvel. Uma nova onda sinistra começou a emanar ali... E ela vinha diretamente de se transformando, ele podia ver claramente. Seu corte no braço começou a se fechar, e listras negras começaram a cobrir parte do corpo de Mei-li, seus caninos começavam a crescer, suas unhas cresceram e ganharam a coloração preta. Quando ela levantou o rosto olhando para seus adversários, narak pode ver os olhos dela, lembravam os de um felino, pela transformação seria um tigre. Não restava duvida, ela estava se transformando em uma yokai completa, era descendente de um yokai tigre... Ao se levantar do chão, mei-li já estava completamente transformada, e sua transformação causava interferência na barreira ao seu redor. A barreira sumia e reaparecia, isso poderia guiar algum aliado... Ela sentiu a presença de lobos por perto...

- Morra! - gritou Kagura lançando seu ataque das laminas do dragão serpente, Mei-li ficou parada. Quando o golpe chegou perto dela, de repente se desfez ao chegar perto dela. Todos os golpes daquele ataque se desfizeram quando chegaram a poucos centímetros de Mei-li, que continuava parada olhando para Narak, ignorando Kagura na qual ficou ofendida e lançou mais ataques, mas todos foram ineficientes. No ultimo golpe que Kagura tenou, Mei-li deu uma patada no golpe de Kagura, o mandando de volta em kagura, mas era muito mais potente do que o dela. Kagura tentou se esquivar e controlar aquele vento, mas foi inútil... O golpe de Mei-li a acertara. O golpe começou a causar ferimentos graves em kagura, rasgando inclusive seu quimono, certamente a mataria se Narak não interferisse...

- Mei-li... - Narak falou - Se Kagura morrer, essa menina também morrerá.

Ao escutar a ameaça, Mei-li olha para Kagura e estica seu braço e fecha o punho, e imediatamente o golpe do dragão serpente de Mei-li cessa. Kagura estava gravemente ferida, mas ainda estava viva, mas definitivamente não poderia mais lutar contra Mei-li. Os únicos que poderiam lutar agora era Narak e Mei-li...

- Venci todos seus yokais Narak. A menos que queira lutar comigo, solte Rin. - falou Mei-li o olhando, mas sua face não demonstrava emoção alguma.

- Achou mesmo que eu iria cumprir a minha parte do plano? - indagou Narak rindo, fazendo uma barreira ao redor de si, mas essa barreira era diferente das demais, ela tinha uma coloração rosa e era muito mais potente que as outras. Mei-li ataca a barreira usando suas garras, mas seu golpe fora repelido de volta na cada a se mesma velocidade, ela foi forçada a se defender usando os braços, fazendo cortes quase profundos. No entanto seu corpo não restabeleceu daquele ferimento, começou a sangrar. Com isso ela fica encarando a barreira, pensando num modo de salvar Rin e rápido, pois ela estava sentindo que em poucos instantes ela voltaria ao normal, ou seja, na forma de meia-yokai.

De dentro da barreira de narak, começaram a surgir pedras escuras e afiadas e começaram a voar na direção de Mei-li, que se esquivava. Mas isso não durou muito tempo, pois estava voltando a ser uma meia-yokai, e essa transformação a fez ficar parada por alguns instantes, isso foi o bastante para narak conseguir a atingir com aquelas pedras, que entraram exatamente no ferimentos do braço de Mei-li, a fazendo cair no chão, ficando meio que paralisada.

- o que isso? - indagou Mei-li tentando mover o corpo em vão

- Isso é iasma petrificado, isso lhe matará em menos de uma hora. - comentou Narak, vendo o ferimento de Mei-li se fechar graças ao Iasma - Isso ira lhe causar uma morte agonizante, ou eu posso dar um golpe de misericórdia e lhe mato agora mesmo.

- Se é pra morrer... Prefiro morrer lutando. - respondeu Mei-li começando a suar, numa tentativa de levantar e lutar contra Narak

- Mas você pode viver, eu posso lhe curar, desde que jure lealdade a mim e abandone seus companheiros. - respondeu Narak desfazendo a barreira ao seu redor, já que Mei-li provavelmente não conseguiria se mexer, muito menos o atacar.

- Prefiro a morte a me submeter a você. - respondeu Mei-li

- Então que assim seja, que o veneno lhe mate. - respondeu Narak irritado pela insolência de Mei-li. Mas novamente começa a sorrir e pega Rin pelo pescoço, a enforcando devagar. - No entanto essa menina irar morrer com você, ela ira assistir sua morte e depois a matarei. A alma dela ficará presa a esse mundo... E nunca encontrará a paz. Não é um lindo final para um sentimentos tão estúpidos como o seu?

- Prefiro um final alternativo... - respondeu Mei-li percebendo a presença familiar ali, seu lobo estava a poucos metros dela, se escondendo entre os arbustos olhando a observando, iria atacar quando tivesse uma oportunidade. Mei-li resolveu criar essa possibilidade, e juntando toda sua força e conseguiu se movimentar, usando sua garra seu braço e abriu um ferimento. Com muito esforço conseguiu arrancar as pedras de iasma que continha em seu braço, fazendo com que a paralisia daquele braço desaparecesse. Fez o mesmo processo com o outro braço, mas isso a deixou exausta e seu sangue praticamente jorrava para fora, se não o estancasse, morreria em breve.

- Estúpida, ira morrer mais rápido assim. - falou Narak ainda próximo a ela. Mei-li tenta o atacar novamente, usando suas garras, mas Narak fez uma meia barreira, apenas para se proteger daquele golpe. No entanto Narak não percebeu o lobo de mei-li, que correu e saltou para cima de Narak, mordendo seu ombro. Com essa distração do lobo, Mei-li conseguiu puxar Rin para trás de si, a protegendo de Narak. - Era esse seu plano brilhante? - comentou Narak olhando para ela, sem demonstrar estar incomodando com o lobo que mordia seu ombro. De repente uma nuvem de cor muito escura saiu de narak, aquilo era outra forma de iasma de Narak, envenenando o lobo, fazendo soltar Narak.

Com essa distração, Mei-li tirou um pequeno punhal que sempre o escondia entre os seios, e passou seu sangue nele e o escondeu na mão. Só teria uma chance para contra atacar Narak...

- Não, era esse! - respondeu Mei-li jogando o punhal no pescoço do Narak. Ele tentou se defender usando sua barreira, mas o sangue de Mei-li fez com que o punhal passasse direto pela barreira, acertando Narak no pescoço. O sangue dela começa a corroer o corpo dele, fazendo uma mancha escura crescer no pescoço e migrando rapidamente para seu corpo... Como o esperado, aquele não era o verdadeiro Narak, era um marionete aperfeiçoada dele. Em instantes a marionete se desfez, deixando aquele cenário assustador para trás, na qual Mei-li e lobo estavam muito feridos, e Kagura quase morta a poucos metros de distancia deles. A luta estava empatada...

- Mei-li, admiro sua esperteza. - falava Narak, mas a voz surgia do nada,, ao mesmo tempo que o corpo de kagura praticamente levitava numa barreira rosada - Vamos adiar essa luta pra uma nova ocasião.

Após dizer isso uma nuvem de iasma surgiu ao redor deles... Mei-li fez suas assas nascerem fez uma barreira com elas, protegendo a si mesma além de Rin e seu lobo gravemente ferido. Mei-li ainda estava muito ferida, mas o pior estado se encontrava seu lobo, Rin era apenas uma humana, não iria resistir se respirasse o iasma de Narak. Quando a nuvem de iasma desapareceu, Mei-li resolve sair sair e tentar os levar para um lugar mais seguro, ou pelo menos longe daquele campo de batalha... A barreira e a ilusão estavam oscilando, isso significava que em breve aquilo tudo acabaria e Sesshoumaru, Jaken e Arurão os encontrariam logo.

Ao mesmo tempo que Mei-li procurava um abrigo, Sesshoumaru acabava com a ultima marionete de Narak naquela ilusão, ao mesmo tempo que Jaken e Arurão acabavam com os yokais remanescentes que ainda tentavam em vão os atacar.

- Tolo... - falava a marionete de Narak, se desfazendo ao vento - Você não era meu alvo. Hu hu hu hu hu hu...

A ilusão desaparece, e finalmente tudo volta ao normal. Estava entardecendo, e podia se sentir um vento que vinha de dentro da floresta, e com ele vinha o cheiro de sangue. Sem perder tempo, Sesshoumaru saiu rapidamente em direção de onde vinha o cheiro de sangue, mas havia uma mistura. Sentia o sangue de Kagura, mas também de Rin e de Mei-li, iasma... Talvez estivessem mortas. Tal pensamento o fez ir mais rápido ao seu encontro. Jaken e Arurão o seguiam a alguns metros atrás... Mas eles encontraram primeiro foi o cenário deixado após a luta de Mei-li. Havia sangue no chão, em sua maioria era de Mei-li, mas não havia corpo. Sentia o cheiro de Narak ali, provavelmente ela lutara com ele e Kagura e ficou muito ferida. Era melhor a encontrar rápido antes que outro yokai o fizesse. Depois de se concentrar por um tempo, ele pode sentir o sangue vindo da região leste...

Enquanto ele as procurava, Mei-li levara Rin e seu lobo para perto de uma pequena nascente, era pouca água, mas iria servir para curar Rin daqueles cortes no pescoço e salvar a vida de seu lobo. Contudo não poderia usar aquela água para se curar, pois não tinha forças e nem poderes para fazer isso. Como fora ela mesma que provocara aquele ferimento, seu poder de cura se anulava. A única coisa que podia fazer era estancar o sangue que escorria pelo seu braço e deixasse que se corpo se curasse sozinho...

Após usar seus poderes em Rin e seu lobo, ambos caem em sono profundo. Deixando Mei-li de guarda para os proteger. Apesar de estar um pouco fraca, Mei-li conseguiu manter seus olhos abertos, em quanto Rin dormia com a cabeça encostada em uma perna e o Lobo em outra. Apesar de tudo Mei-li estava feliz por ter conseguido salvar a vida deles. Com cuidado, Mei-li usou suas assas para proteger e ocultar os dois enquanto dormiam... Quando estava quase adormecendo, Mei-li percebeu presença de Sesshoumaru, olhou para todos os lados e o viu perto de uma arvore, a olhando fixamente. Ela deu um meio sorriso e levantou as assas, mostrando Rin e Lobo que dormiam.

- Estão bem, apenas dormindo - respondeu ela

- E você? - indagou Sesshoumaru se aproximando deles

- Já estive melhor... - respondeu Mei-li olhando o ferimento de seus braços, o ferimento ainda estava aberto, mas não escorria mais tanto sangue dele, mas tinha uma mancha roxa em toda a extensão do ferimento. Pouco tempo depois jaken chegou com Arurão, e veio correndo a seu encontro.

- O que aconteceu? - indagou Jaken assustado

- Narak fez uma armadilha... - respondeu Mei-li com um olhar meio sombrio

- Vamos embora. - falou Sesshoumaru. Era melhor tirar todos dali e levar para um lugar mais seguro, na qual podiam deixar descansar e recuperar as energias, principalmente Mei-li, que aparentava estar mais ferida e exausta que todos. Depois de recuperada ele poderia obter as respostas do que ocorrera com eles.

Com cuidado, Sesshoumaru ajudou a colocar Mei-li, Rin e ate o lobo sobre Arurão, e com Jaken o guiando a pé. Após uma longa caminhada, Sesshoumaru encontrou uma gruta perto de um lago e de ficar ali. Naquele lugar havia alguns peixes, cogumelos e algumas frutas, seria mais fácil achar lenha ali e com uma fonte de água ali perto, poderiam se restabelecer mais rápido... Principalmente Mei-li, que dependia da água para curar seus ferimentos. Mas algo lhe dizia que aquele tipo de ferimentos não seria curados da mesma maneira do que os anteriores...

---xxx---

Dentro da caverna, Jaken estava cuidando de Rin o do lobo que ainda estava inconscientes, no entanto os ferimentos deles estavam muito melhores do que os de Mei-li. Era estranho para ele Mei-li ainda estar ferida nos braços pois quando lutara com Sesshoumaru, seus machucados cicatrizaram rapidamente, mas agora estavam demorando muito. Estava muito intrigado pelo que ocorreu e queria uma explicação sobre a lerdeza de seu processo de recuperação. No entanto Mei-li estava distante, parecia fora da realidade ali, estava mergulhada em seus pensamentos.

Desde que chegaram na caverna, Mei-li se sentou na estrada e ficou parada ali, olhando para fora, mas sua mente estava em outro lugar. Jaken tentara conversar com ela, puxando assunto, mas ela não lhe respondia, por mais que se esforçasse . Mas era claro que estava angustiada, pois seus olhos transmitiam a aflição que se sentia, e principalmente solidão e o medo que lhe assolavam. Não parecia a mesma meia-yokai que conhecera... Parecia traumatizada, mas porque? Salvara a vida de Rin e de seu Lobo, derrotara narak e estava viva, apesar de ferida... Porque ainda estava assim?

Depois de algumas horas Mei-li se levantou e avisou que iria sair, pediu que a deixassem sozinha e se foi sem dar maiores explicações. Sesshoumaru ficou intrigado pela conduta tão "sem vida" dela, da mesma forma que Jaken ficava cada vez mais preocupado. Pouco tempo depois Rin acordou e contou tudo que aconteceu na ilusão, desde que haviam sido separadas do resto do grupo, relatando cada detalhe do que vira e ouvira. Jaken ficou suando frio pelo relato da menina, fora assustador imaginar que ela lutara tanto para proteger e salvar Rin. Havia razão para Mei-li estar se comportando daquela maneira, lutara com vários yokais desarmada, depois com Kagura sob a ameaça de caso se atacasse Kagura Rin morreria, se transformado em uma yokai completa, lutar contra Narak e ainda se envenenada... Ela devia estar muito assustada. Ela era uma yokai habilidosa, mas isso não a fazia deixar de ser uma fêmea, que necessitava de proteção, gostasse ela ou nã que Narak a desejava não melhorou em nada a situação... Mas o pior foi saber que ela própria se cortara para tirar as pedras de iasma de seu corpo e Rin falara que ela usara seus ultimas forças para curar o lobo e a ela. Talvez isso pudesse esclarecer na visão humana sobre o porque o ferimento não sarava, mas para Sesshoumaru e Jaken não fazia sentido algum.

Resolvendo que já era hora de ter uma explicação para o que houvera, Sesshoumaru mandou jaken e Arurão permanecerem na caverna cuidando de Rin e do lobo ainda inconsciente enquanto ele estivesse fora. Devia haver uma maneira de a fazê-La se recuperar daquela batalha, principalmente dos ferimentos em seus braços... Iria fazer qualquer coisa para remediar o que aconteceu naquela ilusão.

[[palavras da autora: Yo Minna! Desculpe por estar meio que atrasada no post desse capitulo. Mas sinceramente eu não estou nos meus melhores dias. Um parente morreu e pra completar descobri que minha cachorrinha (que eu adoro) parece estar com câncer na pata. Eu ainda estou em estado de choque... É muito azar repentino. Tirando o estado EMO que estou... Estou bem. (caso se ficaram preocupados comigo)

Bom... voltemos ao que interessa, esse cap ficou meio curto, mas não foi devido minha crime emo, e sim porque no próximo cap será um hentai O.O Nem sei como vou fazer isso, pode até demorar um pouco (muito talvez), mas eu vou conseguir fazer! Prometo me esforçar ^^. Só espero que saia melhor que o anterior ¬ ¬'. até breve ]


	5. Chapter 5

**Sesshoumaru deve dificuldade para encontrar Mei-li, pois o vento espalhava o cheiro dela por todo o lugar. Não sabia se aquilo era algo natural ou talvez Mei-li estivesse usando seus poderes para não ser encontrada. No entanto isso não o impediu de a achar, como suspeitava, ela estaria perto da água. A encontrou sentada no leito de um grande rio, olhando para água. Ela estava praticamente imóvel a ponto que os vaga-lumes estavam voando ao redor dela sem medo e até pousando sobre seus cabelos e assas... Era uma visão única. Ela lhe lembrava uma estatua para homenagear algum yokai que protegia a região, ou para homenagear um deus da água... Mas não era o sentimento de proteção que ela invocava para si naquele momento, era exatamente o contrário. Parecia muito frágil, quase delicada... Não era possível a comparar a um yokai protetor ou algum deus da água.**

**- Mei-li?! - chamou Sesshoumaru que a olhava entre as arvores**

**- Senhor Sesshoumaru, o que faz aqui? - Indagou Mei-li se virando bruscamente para o ver, e com certa agilidade ela escondeu seus braços feridos com suas assas, como se fossem uma capa cobrindo sobre seus ombros. Parecia que ela não havia percebido sua presença ali antes. Havia algo estranho nela... Essa não parecia a meia-yokai que conhecera.**

**- O que acha que faço aqui? - indagou Sesshoumaru prestando atenção nela, parecia nervosa, acuada talvez...**

**- Algo aconteceu com Rin ou Lobo? Já acordaram? - indagou ela preocupada**

**- Estão bem, já acordaram mas ainda precisam de cuidados, Jaken ficou cuidando deles. - falou Sesshoumaru se aproximando dela, ficando a seu algo lado. Mas a medida que ele se aproximava dela, Mei-li parecia se encolher e tentar ocultar todo o corpo debaixo de suas assas. Isso instigou Sesshoumaru a querer ver seu ferimento cada vez mais... Algo estava muito errado ali. - Mostre seus braços.**

**- Não precisa... não é nada! – disse ela dando um sorriso falso, isso irritou Sesshoumaru, afinal ela não devia fingir muito menos mentir para ele. De imediato ele pegou o braço dela rapidamente, sem se importar com as assas que tentava em vão ocultar os braços. Depois de puxar o braço dela para um lugar mais visível ele encostou os dedos no ferimento. Mei-li deu um pequeno grito em resposta a aquele contato repentino no ferimento, agitou as assas e tentou soltar seu braço nas mão dele, mas ele as segurou firme e ficou a olhando irritado. O grito dela, por menos que tivesse sido, Sesshoumaru percebeu a dor que aquilo causava nela... Ninguém gritava daquela forma por fingimento. Ela estava muito ferida, mas não lhe procurou para pedir ajuda nem nada. Isso só fez ele se irritar mais com ela...**

**- Seu grito não convence muito. - respondeu Sesshoumaru com um das sobrancelhas levantadas, um sinal claro que não acreditava nem um pouco no que ela dissera - O que houve naquela ilusão que não quer falar nem para mim? Porque esses ferimentos lhe causam tanta dor? Já devia ter se cicatrizado a muito tempo, o que houve com seu poder de cura?**

**- Narak usou iasma petrificado em meu braço...- respondeu Nayru com a cabeça baixa, quase sussurrando - Ele tentou me envenenar e ameaçou matar Rin depois deu morrer. O iasma fechou os ferimentos e eu tive que os abrir com minhas garras para tirar esse fragmentos de iasma e salvar Rin. Mas isso não evitou de ficar envenenada.**

**- Isso não justifica seus ferimentos ainda não ter se cicatrizado ou ainda estar tão delicado.– comentou Sesshoumaru - Porque não usou seus poderes até agora para se curar?**

**- Porque não adiantaria. Eu mesma me feri, e isso anula meu poder de cura. Pude me curar parcialmente do veneno e até estancar meu sangue, mas curar meu braço eu não posso, não consigo. Deve cicatrizar sozinho e com o tempo. – explica Mei-li evitando olhar para o rosto dele. Sesshoumaru solta seu braço e ela o oculta novamente por debaixo de suas assas.**

**- Esse não é o verdadeiro motivo para estar deprimida e fugir de mim. - falou Sesshoumaru olhando para ela - Ferimentos não lhe causam isso, o que houve?**

**- Não quero falar mais nisso, por favor. - falou Mei-li virando o rosto. Não tinha coragem de falar a ele o que aconteceu ao luta contra Narak. Ainda estava assustada com sua transformação yokai, seu medo colocou a vida de todos em perigo. Ainda estava sentindo medo... Era estranho, mas a vontade dela de esquecer de tudo que aconteceu, entrava em conflito com a parte que queria contar a alguém o que acorreu, esse alguém era Sesshoumaru. No entanto tinha medo da reação que ele teria ao saber da verdade, o que realmente aconteceu com ela. Suportar tudo calada ou dividir o peso que sentia sobre os ombros? Tinha que decidir o que fazer...**

**Como uma meia yokai, era diferente dos demais que se transformavam em yokai completos quando tinha medo... Mas ela podia se transformar quando tinha raiva ou ódio, e sua transformação ela virava algo que yokais odiavam muito mais que os humanos. O problema era que quando se transformava na forma yokai, por parte de pai, virava um yokai com assas de morcego ou talvez de dragão... Não sabia ao certo, pois nunca vira seu pai ou mãe verdadeiros. Irônico, mas ela não sabia em que podia se transformar. No entanto, a única vez que o sangue de sua mãe se manifestou e a transformou, yokais e humanos tentaram a matar... Se Sesshoumaru soubesse, ela faria o mesmo?**

**Em quanto Mei-li tinha uma luta interna em sua mente sobre o que devia fazer, Sesshoumaru ficou em pé perto dela, olhando tudo a sua volta. A lua, as arvores, as flores, vento e até os vaga-lumes formavam um cenário perfeita. E no meio de tudo aquilo se encontrava uma meia-yokai com assas enormes e brancas que parecia querer chorar, mas lutava para não o fazer... Ela parecia um ser delicado agora, apesar de tentar aparentar ser forte.**

**- Fiquei com medo... – sussurrou Mei-li ainda ocultando seu rosto nas sombras. Sesshoumaru podia notar os sentimentos dela na entonação da voz, mais do que nunca ele a viu como ela verdadeiramente era, uma fêmea. Ela não se comportava mais como uma guerreira, ou serva, ou apenas uma companhia na busca pelo Narak. Ali estava uma Mei-li que não conhecia...**

**- Medo do que? – pergunta Sesshoumaru calmamente**

**- Medo de não conseguir salvar Rin, medo de morrer, de ser absorvida por Narak... – fala ela com um tom embargado, quase chorando - Medo de me transformar em um ser completo e me perder... Virar um monstro...**

**- Se morresse, eu poderia a reviver ambas. - respondeu Sesshoumaru - Em relação a Narak, eu o mataria antes mesmo dele conseguir tocar seus cabelos.**

**- Você não estava lá para me proteger... - falou Mei-li**

**- Eu a encontraria. - respondeu Sesshoumaru**

**- Convencido... - respondeu ela dando um sorriso que parecia um intermédio de ironia com tristeza**

**- Porque ainda tem medo? - indagou Sesshoumaru - Enfrentou Narak, salvou Rin e protegeu seu companheiro lobo. Estão feridos, mas vivos. Porque ainda está com medo?**

**- Pela minha transformação. - respondeu Mei-li - É perigoso me transformar.**

**- Para todo o meio-yokai isso é perigoso. - respondeu Sesshoumaru **

**- Comigo é diferente e talvez pior. Um meio-yokai pode se transformar apenas num yokai completo, eu posso transformar não somente num yokai mas em um ser divino... - respondeu Mei-li **

**- Então aquela oscilação na barreira de Narak foi feita por você. - comentou Sesshoumaru meio intrigado com o poder dela**

**- Foi... - respondeu ela - Por muito pouco eu não me perdi.**

**- Se perder?**

**- Quando há uma transformação completa minha, eu perco minha memória temporariamente. Não consigo distinguir amigo de inimigo, matarei todos ao meu redor... Mesmo que eu continue consciente, não posso controlar meu poder manifestado, sou refém de minhas ações, mato todos que se aproximarem. - respondeu ela**

**- Com Inuyasha aconteceu o mesmo. - comentou Sesshoumaru - Mas Kagome o salvou por diversas vezes de se perder.**

**- Aquele colar... Se eu me transformar, você gritaria "senta" pra mim? - indagou ela sorrindo - Não adiantaria nada, se me transformar os um ser divino, eu arrebentaria o colar. Provavelmente você tivesse que esperar sentado eu voltar ao normal.**

**- Ainda está com muito medo? - indagou Sesshoumaru**

**- Meu medo está controlado, mas não esquecido. - respondeu Mei-li **

**- O que mais teme em sua transformação? - indagou Sesshoumaru**

**- A dor que me causa... - respondeu Mei-li - Cada transformação é pior que a outra. Quando volto ao normal meu corpo todo entra em conflito, o sangue que se manifestou começa a se acalmar e minha outra herança sanguínea começa a entrar em conflito com a parte transformada. Me transformar me causa tanta dor quanto voltar ao normal... Medo e dor são uma mistura muito perigosa para mim. Eu falhei...**

**- Falhou no que? - indagou Sesshoumaru**

**- Devo ter decepcionado meu mestre Inu no Taisho pela minha falta de controle. - respondeu ela - Fui treinada para não sentir medo, controlar minhas emoções e pensar com clareza cada movimento. Desde que comecei a viver no mundo dos vivos, estou cada vez mais confusa, perdida...**

**- Em relação ao que? **

**- A tudo... Sinto várias emoções diferentes ao mesmo tempo. É difícil de administrá-las - respondeu Mei-li. Mas agora sua voz não estava mais triste - Não fui acostumada a ter emoções desse tipo. Essa inconstância me assusta, e influencia em minha transformação.**

**- Esses sentimentos confusos... Eu sou a causa deles? - indagou Sesshoumaru **

**- Não totalmente... - respondeu ela abaixando o volume de sua voz - Você me faz sentir diferente, meio confusas... Mas gosto dessa sensação. **

**- Você ainda não me contou o motivo de seu medo. - falou Sesshoumaru rapidamente. - O que Narak fez para você temer a si mesma ou a ele?**

**- Narak me deseja. - respondeu Mei-li olhando para a água - Eu pude ver isso nos olhos deles... Não sei se é para absorver meu corpo e poderes, ser serva dele ou ser a fêmea dele para suas novas crias. Não prever esse desejo me assusta... Só sei que ele virá atrás de mim novamente.**

**- Seja qual for os planos dele, não irei permitir que os faça contigo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru a olhando sério. - Narak nunca ira a possuir Mei-li.**

**- Ele vai ficar decepcionado se tentar me possuir... - comentou Mei-li num meio sorriso - Sou exatamente o oposto das regras de uma fêmea.**

**- Uma fêmea deve ser imaculada, sem manchas ou cicatrizes, deve ter mãos delicadas e pele macia e alva. Deve estar sempre bem vestida e cheirar bem... - falou Sesshoumaru, recitando as regras na qual Mei-li se referia **

**- Bom saber que conhece tais regras. - comentou Mei-li**

**- Sou o príncipe dos yokais caninos, tenho de saber. - respondeu Sesshoumaru quase rispidamente**

**- Em breve ira escolher uma fêmea, ter seus filhotes e continuar sua descendência... - falou Mei-li sorrindo - Meu mestre ficará orgulhoso o escutar dizer isso. Já melhorou suas habilidades de luta, esta sendo uma pouco mais tolerante com minha presença e talvez eu viva o suficiente para o ver sua descendência crescer. A vida no mundo dos vivos pode ser boa afinal...**

**- Não diga besteiras meia-yokai. - repreendeu Sesshoumaru **

**- Falei apenas a verdade. - comentou Mei-li rindo - Não vai admitir que mudou, não é?**

**- Nas lutas talvez tenha melhorado, mas em relação as outras coisas não fazem o menor sentido. - comentou ele **

**- Negue que me tolera. - respondeu Mei-li cada vez mais se divertindo por o importunar**

**- Negue que não me deseja. - respondeu Sesshoumaru a olhando friamente, pode ver a cara dela de espanto, seu rosto ficou vermelho. Porque aquilo?**

**- Eu não... Eu nunca... Como se atreve em pensar isso de mim?! Eu não...**

**- Prefiro essa expressão em seu rosto. - comentou Sesshoumaru - O medo faz parecer oca... Envergonhada, parece mais viva...**

**- Obrigado por vir aqui e conversar, me sinto muito melhor agora. Lhe devo uma Sesshoumaru. - respondeu Mei-li sorrindo. - Sei que falou aquilo de boca para fora, mas me ajudou. Obrigado!**

**- E vou cobrar... - respondeu Sesshoumaru se afasta dela. Chegando perto da margem ele começa a se despir, tirando sua armadura, espadas, e começa a tirar o quimono. **

**- O que está fazendo?! - indagou ela nervosa**

**- O que acha que estou fazendo? - indagou Sesshoumaru calmante - Vou tomar um banho, a luta vez com que me sujasse. Se nosso cheiro não mudar, seremos alvo fácil para ataques Narak ou de suas crias.**

**- Mas você está tirando sua roupa na minha frente! - respondeu Mei-li **

**- Não costumo tomar banho vestido, e pelo que pude observar você não faz isso também. - comentou Sesshoumaru e a olhou com um brilho estranho nos olhos - Você devia tomar um banho também.**

**- Com você nessa água?! - falou ela imediatamente**

**- Qual é o problema nisso, você se banhou nos mesmos rios que eu me banhei. A mesma água que passou pelo meu corpo a molhou, porque só agora teria receio.- comentou ele totalmente nu, mas de costas para ela. Ela não se mexia, nem sequer falou nada durante alguns minutos. Talvez fosse um choque para ela lhe dizer aquilo. - Se quiser ficar olhando não me incomoda.**

**- Eu não vou ficar, vou voltar para os outros. - respondeu ela tentando se levantar, mas as pernas pareciam não lhe obedecer.**

**- Não. - respondeu ele a olhando de lado - Se não quer me olhar, vire o rosto. Eu não irei demorar muito, espere aqui. Não quero que volte sozinha... Você é minha responsabilidade, me obedeça e fique.**

**Mei-li ficou dividida entre aproveitar a vista e ir embora. Sabia que não devia ficar ali, não era digna de estar ali, não devia ficar olhando em quanto Sesshoumaru entrava na água... Mas não conseguia desviar o olhar, nem sequer seu corpo parecia obedecer o comando de fugir. Estava curiosa, nunca vira Sesshoumaru naquele estado antes.**

**Na época em que ainda vivia no outro mundo com Inu no Taisho, ela era mandada ao mundo de vez em quando para vigiar os dois filhos de seu mestre e protegê-los e evitar que ele se matassem. Já o vira lutando, ferido, com raiva... Mas era a primeira vez que o via sem aquela armadura, quimono e se banhando. Jamais presenciou cena assim, nem mesmo com Inu no Taisho, apesar de ser sua serva a anos. Sesshoumaru despertou sua curiosidade, interesse de o assistir tomando banho, era uma visão hipnotizadora. Nunca tinha visto corto tão belo, nem tão másculo...**

**A lua e estrelas que brilhavam no céu, na qual seu brilho refletia na água e nos cabelos prateados de Sesshoumaru. Após mergulhar, Sesshoumaru reapareceu na superfície, na qual as águas ocultavam abaixo da cintura... Mei-li conseguia ver cada gota de água que escorria pelo músculos dele. Sesshoumaru se virou e ficou olhando para mei-li que ainda o encarava. Ela compreendeu que estava tendo muito mais que privilegiada, era única... Pode ver as gotas de água caindo do rosto dele, algumas escorregavam pelo pescoço, desciam até seu peitoral e abdômen definido e voltavam para a água... Ao olhar novamente para seu rosto, ficou olhando fixamente para os olhos dele, estavam emitindo um brilho incomum... Lembrava âmbar, ou talvez ouro derretido. Ela não conseguia mais desviar seus olhos dos dele.**

**Sesshoumaru, por sua vez, achou interessante o que estava acontecendo ali. O corpo de Mei-li parecia estar excitado, seu cheiro havia mudado, a respiração dela estava um pouco retesada, e o coração acelerado... Mas o que mais chamou atenção foi seu rosto. Cada movimento que ele fazia ela prestava atenção. No entanto não parecia ser a mesma meia-yokai apavorada até poços instantes atrás. Ela parecia não estar pensando em mais nada, a não ser ficar olhando para ele. Finalmente se comportava como uma fêmea deveria se comportar...**

**Ele começou a sair da água, mas mesmo assim ela não desviou o olhar. Quando a água batia nos joelhos dele, ele parou.**

**- Gosta do que vê? - indagou Sesshoumaru quase sinicamente**

**- Eu não estava olhando para você... - respondeu Mei-li envergonhada, tentado negar a verdade - Estava olhando em outra coisa e pensando em outras...**

**- Eu sei, estava olhando fixamente para a água que escorre em mim. - comentou Sesshoumaru sem demonstrar emoção - Tome sei banho agora Mei-li.**

**- Eu não vou tomar banho com você ai! - respondeu ela rapidamente**

**- Escolha, ou você vem sozinha ou eu vou ai e lhe busco. - respondeu ele serio - Com roupa ou sem eu a trarei para a água.**

**- Não pode me ameaçar assim... - respondeu ela **

**- Não é uma ameaça, é uma ordem. Venha tomar um banho - respondeu Sesshoumaru, quando percebeu que ela continuaria a argumentar ele logo se adiantou - Venha, por bem ou eu mesmo irei ai, a despirei e trarei para água junto comigo. Quer que eu faça isso?**

**Sesshoumaru achou graça, pois nesse momento Mei-li pareceu entender sua ordem ou a ameaça, pois virou de costas para ele e começou a tirar suas vestimentas e bandagens. No entanto ele pode notar que ela estava mexendo os braços rapidamente, mas não parecia demonstrar dor de antes. Quando acabou de se despir, ela se cobriu com suas assas e começou a andar em direção a água, mas ficou a 3 metros de distancia dele.**

**- Não vai conseguir se banhar direito com essas assas. - comentou Sesshoumaru**

**- Eu sei... - respondeu Mei-li - Se importa de se afastar de mim e entrar mais fundo na água?**

**- Porque, já a via nua antes. Porque agora está nervosa que eu a olhe de perto? - indagou Sesshoumaru**

**- Quero esticar minhas assas ao máximo antes de fazê-las desaparecer. Posso o atingir eventualmente... - comentou ela sem olhar para ele**

**Sesshoumaru se afastou, entrando novamente na água mais profundas do rio, mas continuou a observando. Mei-li por sua vez começou a usar seus poderes e toda sua força para fazer suas assas sumirem novamente. Ele pode ver a quão difícil foi para ela fazer aquilo, mas quanto terminou ela rapidamente entrou na água e ocultou seu corpo, deixando apenas os ombros e a cabeça fora da água. Ficou a olhando ela mergulhar e voltar a superfície, mas agora ela parecia um tímida...**

**- Porque me olhava fixamente? - indagou Sesshoumaru - Parece nunca ter visto um macho tomar banho.**

**- E nunca vi mesmo... - respondeu Mei-li - É o primeiro que vejo totalmente sem roupa.**

**- E serei o único. - respondeu Sesshoumaru rapidamente. E isso se fez um silencio, Mei-li continuava a se banhar em quanto ele ainda a vigiava, mas parecia estar preocupado com algo. - Nunca ajudou meu pai a se banhar?**

**- Não, meu mestre nunca deixou me aproximar da em quanto se banhava. - comentou ela - Me mandava manipular a água, mas nunca me permitiu o ver tomar banho. Sempre ficava de olhos fechados quando o ajudava... Mas onde vive agora não tem necessidade de se banhar tantas vezes assim. **

**- Finalmente disse algo útil. Manipule a água para mim. - ordenou Sesshoumaru de costas para ela, para ela lhe lavar as costas**

**- Como desejar, Sesshoumaru-sama. - respondeu Mei-li quase docemente, no entanto levantou os dois braços da água com as palmas das mãos plantadas para cima, fazendo surgir um paredão d'água, e em seguida movimentou as mãos para onde Sesshoumaru estava, fazendo a água ir rapidamente na direção dele, batendo nele quase violentamente. Sesshoumaru sentiu o impacto da água nas costas, o fez desequilibrar um pouco, mas não chegou a derrubar. Irritado, olhou diretamente para Mei-li que sorria. - Foi prazer ajudar Sesshoumaru-sama. Quer mais?**

**- Insolente... - respondeu Sesshoumaru andando até ela, mas Mei-li manipulava a água e fez surgir mais paredões de água indo em direção dele, para evitar que ele se aproximasse. Era ridículo, dois yokais adultos tendo um comportamento não infantil, mas estava sendo inevitável aquela estúpida brincadeira. Quando mais ele tentava se aproximar, mais ondas Mei-li criava... Ela não demonstrava dificuldade em usar seus poderes, e parecia estar se divertindo com a brincadeira pois sorria.**

**Sesshoumaru começa a exercer sua força e usa o "chicote sangrento" para dividir a água passando tranquilamente pelos paredões d'água de Mei-li, se aproximando cada vez mais dela. Numa tentativa de o evitar, Mei-li levantou as mãos para o alto da cabeça e faz uma bolha água ao seu redor. Mas tal manobra fora inútil, pois ele a ultrapassou rapidamente agarrou ambas as mãos fazendo com que a água voltasse ao normal e caísse em ambos. No entanto Mei-li não parecia assustada ou amedrontada por ele estar tão perto, na verdade ria sem parar do que aconteceu.**

**- Porque esta rindo? - indagou Sesshoumaru**

**- Não sei... Achei divertido lhe provocar. - respondeu Mei-li **

**- Está se sentindo melhor agora? - indagou ele se referindo ao receio dela de entrar na água com ele dentro. **

**- Sim! Nunca pensei que seria tão divertido lhe ajudar e se banhar, devo fazer isso mais vezes... - respondeu Mei-li rindo. No entanto quando olhou nos olhos o mundo parou, e se fez silencio total. Parecia que tudo que havia a seu redor deixava de existir, menos o yokai de olhos dourados que a olhava. Ela não sabia quando ou como ele solara suas mãos, ela só percebeu quando lhe tocou o rosto, tirando os lindos cabelos prateados dele do rosto o passando por trás da orelha. **

**Nunca tinha visto Sesshoumaru tão de perto, nunca sequer pensou que podia tocar seu rosto... Mas agora nem se lembrava porque não. Para seu espanto, ele não manifestou em quanto ela lhe tocava o rosto, apenas a olhava sério. Ela lhe tocava com delicadeza, parecia ter medo de o irritar pelo seu atrevimento. Tocava em seu rosto e depois nas marcas yokais que tinha em seu tosto, na marcas a avermelhadas nas laterais de seu rosto e na meia lua crescente da testa. Quando olhou novamente nos olhos dele, se assustou, pois tinham um brilho muito intenso, parecia irritado com ela. **

**- Perdão... - falou Mei-li tentando tirar rapidamente a mão dos rosto dele, mas ele segurou-a e a manteve presa na sua a olhando nos olhos.**

**- Pelo que? - indagou Sesshoumaru**

**- Eu não devia....**

**- O que Mei-li?**

**- Não devia ter lhe tocado... - respondeu ela com a voz baixa**

**- Você nunca teria o feito se eu não permitisse. - respondeu Sesshoumaru a olhando intensamente - Narak nunca ira lhe possuir.**

**- Fala isso como tivesse se certeza... - comentou Mei-li dando um sorriso meio triste**

**- Eu tenho. - respondeu Sesshoumaru inclinando sua cabeça, e lhe lambeu os lábios - A partir de agora você é minha... Somente minha. Lerem **

**[DANGER! PERIGO! AHHHH!**

**A PARTIR DE AGORA É UM HENTAI (ou talvez algo parecido ¬ ¬) NÃO RECOMENDO MENORES DE 15 ANOS LEREM. SOO ITTA DESHOO!]**

**Mei-li ficou paralisada, não tinha certeza do que escutou. Ficou o olhando meio assustada, sem saber o que pensar ou fazer. Mas não teve muito tempo para pensar, pois Sesshoumaru a beijou antes mesmo de conseguir pensar com clareza. Ele passou a mão pelo queixo dela, a obrigando a levantar a cabeça para ele e em questão de segundos ela entreabriu os lábios, se oferecendo para um beijo mais profundo. A submissão dela era quase encantadora, ela parecia ser totalmente inocente... Seria?**

**Em quanto ela ainda estava se deleitando em seus lábios, Sesshoumaru colocou a mão ao redor da cintura dela, a puxando para si, ficando pele contra pele. Ele podia sentir o coração dela pulsar acelerado, a respiração estava meio pausada e a pele dela estava quente... Aquilo era uma descoberta e tanto, ela não era imune a ele e o desejava.**

**Sesshoumaru interrompeu o beijo, mas antes dela conseguir protestar sentiu os lábios dele escorregando pelo seu pescoço, sentindo sua respiração, o calor das mãos dele nas suas costas, o contato do abdômen firme dele contra sua macies. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, era loucura... Mas era tão bom. ... Isso tinha que parar antes que fosse tarde demais e ambos se arrependessem.**

**- Sesshoumaru... - falou Mei-li com a voz estranhamente rouca, não parecia ser dela aquela voz. Com um grande esforço ela levantou a mão, colocando sobre o peito másculo dele, fazendo uma leve força para o afastar... Recobrar a razão. No entanto ao o sentir se afastar, foi como parte de si tivesse morrido, sensação de perda... Quando ele afastou o rosto e a olhou nos olhos, ela não conseguiu pensar em mais nada... aqueles olhos lembravam ouro derretido, e olhavam tão intensamente que não podia mais pensar com clareza. Tudo que queria agora era estar com ele, somente ele...**

**- Venha. - falou Sesshoumaru lhe estendendo a mão. Não era uma ordem, ela podia negar e fugir... Mas sabia que nunca conseguiria o fazer, nem queria pensar na possibilidade de o deixar, pois lhe desejava muito, talvez até amasse. Nem que ele fosse a desprezar depois, ela queria ter algo, talvez uma lembrança para levar no resto da vida... E na próxima. Queria pertencer a ele...**

**Ele a guiou pela mão até uma arvore que existia no lado oposto da margem na qual tinham deixado as roupas, numa parte mais isolada e profunda do rio. Aquela arvore tinha galhos enormes que iam de encontro ao rio e cobriam o chão ao redor, era o lugar discreto e reservado... De baixo daquela arvore, até o leito do rio tinha grama bem verde, algumas pedras mas sem sinal de ter sito usada recentemente. Parecia um escore rijo ou um refugio perfeito... Mas porque ele lhe trouxera ali?**

**- Fique aqui. - falou Sesshoumaru deixando Mei-li debaixo da arvore. Ela ficou em pânico, não sabia o que fazer agora nem agir caso ele não voltasse e lhe dissesse o que fazer. Parecia que o tempo demorava muito a passar, pois Sesshoumaru estava demorando muito. Quando ela decidiu ir o procurar, ele chega com todas as roupas que haviam tirado para tomar banho, incluindo aspadas e armaduras. Colocou as roupas estendidas no chão e se sentou em cima. Sesshoumaru percebia que ela estava assustada, ficava o olhando como se pedisse ajuda... - Sente-se.**

**Mei-li se sentou longe dele, mas sem tirar os olhos dele. Realmente ela não sabia o que estavam prestes a fazer... Numa luta nunca devia tirar o olhar do oponente, mas sabia que aquilo que estava acontecendo entre eles não era uma luta. Graças aos galhos e folhas da arvore, a luz da lua penetrava aos poucos ali, iluminando fracamente o interior daquela arvore. Mei-li podia ver de relance Sesshoumaru ser iluminado, no entanto os olhos dele eram a única coisa que conseguia ver sem precisar da luz do luar.**

**- Não ai Mei-li, aqui. - falou Sesshoumaru calmamente, indicando para ela sentar-se ao seu lado. Ela obedeceu, apesar de lhe transmitir no olhar medo e até insegurança. - Olha para mim. - Mei-li o fez, e Sesshoumaru ficou olhando-a nos olhos, tentando a acalmar e entendê-La - Parece não tem idéia do que ira acontecer? ... Nunca fez isso antes, não é? - indagou ele pacientemente, ela lhe respondeu negando com a cabeça - Isso é bom, sou seu primeiro e o único. Narak nunca colocara as mãos em você... A partir de agora você pertence a mim, somente e totalmente a mim. **

**Mei-li se encolheu ao escutar aquilo, no entanto o medo daquelas declaração estava dando espaço para outro tipo de emoção, muito mais intensa do que sentia ao beijar Sesshoumaru. Ficou olhando ele de relance, apesar da dificuldade porque a luz do luar não chagava a se suficiente para os iluminar, Mei-li começou a perceber um pouco mais do corpo de Sesshoumaru. A pele dele era lisa, não tinha pelo nas extensões dos braços e nem das pernas ou do ser abdômen, no entanto não estava tendo muito coragem para olhar abaixo da cintura dele, entre as pernas. No entanto ainda percebia as gotas de água escorrendo do cabelo dele, descendo pelo corpo, lhe deixando com o desejo de fazer o mesmo trajeto que elas faziam mas com suas mãos. As pernas dele eram longas e torneadas, seu quadril era estreito e tinha os músculos bem definidos. Quando ele foi tomar banho e se despiu na frente dela, não pode ver todos esses detalhes por causa da distancia. No entanto agora que estava tão perto dele, percebendo cada anuncias do corpo dele, a fazia sentir falta de ar.**

**- Ainda está com medo do que vai acontecer? - indagou ele ainda a olhando nos olhos**

**- Não... - respondeu Mei-li ao ver que os olhos dele brilhavam numa ****intensidade que chegava a assustá-La um pouco. Os olhos dourados dele estavam anuviados, lembrava a forma bruta do ouro... daquela forma de olhar que ela havia associado com o algo diferente e muito mais intenso que todos as emoções que conseguira ver nos olhos de Sesshoumaru... O olhar agora ele lhe transmitia era de desejo, mas agora era como se houvesse algo ainda mais forte além daquilo. Ele parecia... faminto. Aquele pensamento a fez sentir um arrepio de medo, embora também a deixasse excitada e um pouco nervosa. Ela podia sentir seu corpo todo se arrepiar, o que a fez esfregar os próprios braços num gesto meio cauteloso.**

**- Esta com frio? - indagou Sesshoumaru com o rosto virado totalmente para ela, que não lhe respondeu. - Deite-se, a roupa vai lhe secar e a aquecer um pouco.**

**Mei-li o fez, mas se sentia agora em pânico. O que devia fazer agora? O que podia ou não fazer? Eles poderiam conversar normalmente ou talvez iriam...**

**- A noite está passando rápido. - comentou mei-li - Em breve ira amanhecer.**

**- Eu não me importo com o tempo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru com a tonalidade da voz estranha e se deitou de lado, olhando para ela. Ele parecia ver muito mais que ela na escuridão no interior da arvore, pois passeava lentamente seus olhos pelo corpo dela.**

**Mei-li não podia nem conseguiu se mover quando ele chegou ainda mais perto dela, só parando quando ficou com o corpo enorme quase tocando no dela. Nunca tinha percebido até então como Sesshoumaru era grande, afinal sempre o vira de quimono e armadura, mas nunca pensou que a roupa ocultava de certa forma, sua estrutura física verdadeira. Ele não tinha o corpo robusto como de um touro, mas era musculoso e forte nas medidas certas. Então apoiou seu peso sobre o braço esquerdo e se a mão e inclinou a cabeça para mais perto da dela, fazendo com que parte de seus compridos cabelos e úmidos caíssem para a frente e lhe tocassem o corpo. Ao ver ela tremer com aquele singelo contato o fez reagir de uma forma mais energética.**

**- Não podemos adiar mais isso Mei-li. Desejo a tornar minha da mesma forma que estás a me desejar... desde aquela vez que quase morreu após lutar contra cria de Narak eu desejo a tornar minha. - comentou Sesshoumaru passando a mão direita pelo rosto, e a escorregando para o resto do corpo. **

**Ao sentir a mão dele perto do pescoço e descendo, Mei-li prendeu a respiração, percebendo que ele se inclinava cada vez mais sobre ela. Ficou o olhando, fascinada, ao mesmo tempo que sentia a pele dele se encostava nela cada vez mais. Agora sentia o dedo passeava por um dos seios dela, depois fazia a mesma coisa no outro,bem devagar. Como se estivesse quebrando a resistência dela, o medo ou ... Não estava a deixando mais pensar com clareza, a única coisa que podia fazer e o sentir contra sua pele. Ela começou a tremer de hesitação e controlou o gemido que insistia em tentar sair pela sua garganta...**

**- Não tem porque se conter Mei-li. Faça o que seu corpo desejar fazer... - sussurrou Sesshoumaru com o hálito quente contra sua pele**

**Ao escutar aquilo, Mei-li não queria deixar que aquela ocasião se dissipa-se sem saborear cada momento, se arrependeria amargamente se não aproveitasse o que o destino estava lhe oferecendo. Não viveria muito tempo para aproveitar a vida ao lado dele, mas pelo menos, nem que fosse somente essa noite, queria viver intensamente sem se importar com que aconteceria depois. Enchendo-se de coragem, estendeu a mão e encostou a palma de sua mão sobre o peito se Sesshoumaru, sentindo o calor do corpo dele e o coração que parecia acelerar aos poucos.**

**Ele emitiu um som baixo, não parecia um ronronar muito menos um rosnado, mas aquilo incentivando-a a continuar sua exploração com a mão pelo corpo dele. Sesshoumaru passou os dedos nos cabelos dela, por trás da cabeça a puxando mais para perto. Mei-li pode sentir a penetração da língua dele em sua boca, numa forma quente e profunda, aquele beijo que parecia comemorar a submissão total dela a ele... Mas era diferente de todos os beijos que trocaram até então. Realmente algo muito diferente do que ocorrera antes estava prestes a acontecendo entre ele agora. Passando a mão pela cintura dela, a obrigando a ficar de lado a fez se ficar mais perto de si, agora estavam pele contra pele escondidos numa relativa escuridão as margens de um rio, ocultos pelos ganhos e sombras daquela arvore.**

**Foi incrível. Retornaram as mesmas caricias, mas agora eram mais selvagens sensações comparadas a que Sesshoumaru havia despertado a poucos minutos quando tomavam banho, a intensidade era muito maior. Mei-li ergueu os braços e envolveu o pescoço dele, achando delicioso pressionar os seios nus contra aquele peito duro, e principalmente, a sensação da energia yokai compartilhada e manifestada dele com ela. Enquanto isso sentia nas costas as mãos dele, que desceram para apertar as nádegas dela e erguê-La e as fazendo envolver sua cintura aos poucos.**

**Aquele contato fez tudo que rondava sua mente sumir, nada a faria voltar atrás e sair de perto de Sesshoumaru agora...**

**Mei-li levou um delicioso susto quando sentiu algo colidindo com seu ventre, percebendo em instantes depois que era a dureza da masculinidade dele que lhe fazia isso, ao mesmo tempo que o beijo dele se aprofundava mais, como se ele fosse devorá-La ou quisesse se unir totalmente a ela... A marcando como sua fêmea, sua propriedade. Ela não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou agarrada a ele, no meio de um redemoinho de paixão, até perceber que Sesshoumaru estava em cima dela, na qual ela estava com suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas totalmente a cintura dele. Ela soltou um gemido quando sentiu o peso daquele de Sesshoumaru sobre si. As mãos dele agora passaram a trabalhar de forma intensa pelo corpo dela, alternando ânsia com ternura quando acariciavam os seios dela, as pernas a sua cintura. Era como se estivesse sendo moldada naquele momento por ele. Isso arrancava gemidos roucos dela, que parecia não conseguir se controlar mais no que fazia...**

**- Minha doce e submissa Mei-li... - murmurou Sesshoumaru ao ouvido dela, abaixando uma das mãos para acariciar as coxas e as nádegas dela. Não parecia estar sendo sarcástico ao falar aquilo... Parecia estar sendo sincero.**

**Ela olhou para o rosto dele, a luz da lua contra o cabelo dele refletia a luminosidade a fazendo o perceber mais nitidamente as feições dele, os olhos... Pode perceber que ele não estava mais molhava, pois não via mais as gotículas de água sobre sua pele, nem mesmo os cabelos estavam úmidos. Será que isso fora causado por ela ou talvez não tivesse percebido o tempo passar e ele se secar sozinho ao vento?**

**Quando Sesshoumaru a tocou entre as coxas Mei-li se encolheu, se assustou com aquele tipo de contato, mas ele procurou tranqüilizá-la murmurando ao ouvido dela.**

**- Calma, não vou lhe machucar. - falava Sesshoumaru num sussurro ao seu ouvido - Quero ter certeza de quando a tornar minha não irei lhe machucar. Mesmo se doer, será algo momentâneo, prometo....**

**Mei-li não fizesse idéia de onde vinha aquela umidade que sentia no baixo ventre, nem porque estava se sentindo derreter nos braços e caricias de Sesshoumaru. Sentia os dedos dele a acariciar toda a extensão entre suas pernas. Quando poderia imaginar tal coisa acontecendo? Como se eles houvessem combinado, Mei-li ergueu um pouco os quadris e um daqueles dedos longos a penetrou um pouco.**

**Ela soltou outro gemido. O dedo invasor mexia-se cuidadosamente, sondando-a, e ela desejou que aquilo durasse para sempre. Por isso, quase protestou quando Sesshoumaru retirou o dedo de dentro dela, lhe interrompendo o prazer. Olhou para ele em busca de alguma explicação para aquela mudança repentina. Espantada, Mei-li percebeu que Sesshoumaru agora guiava o próprio sexo para dentro do dela. Ao perceber a mudança significativa entre o dedo dele a o sexo de Sesshoumaru, ficou calada e esperou pacientemente pela troca, ele iria a penetrar novamente, mais com algo muito melhor e volumoso que o anterior.**

**Sesshoumaru iria para dentro dela... Era uma idéia tão espantosa quanto sedutora, mas lhe dava imenso prazer. Em poucos instantes começou ao o sentir, numa penetração vagarosa. Mei-li gemeu alto e o membro que a invadia parou repentinamente. Ele respirava com pausadamente, tinha os músculos do rosto contraídos no entanto tinha virado o rosto para ela, a olhando nos olhos. E ela se assustou com que viu... Alguma coisa estava errada? Ele iria parar e abandonar ali sem mais nem menos? Poderia o persuadir a continuar.**

**- Mei-li... - chamou Sesshoumaru a olhando nos olhos - Você realmente nunca pertenceu a ninguém, não é? Dessa maneira que eu estou fazendo....**

**- Nunca Sesshoumaru - respondeu Mei-li tentando aparentar estar calma, apesar de sentir angustiada por dentro**

**- Agora ira pertencer a mim, somente a mim. - respondeu Sesshoumaru com o semblante sério, mas os olhos pareciam brilhar, parecia orgulhoso de ser o primeiro ou talvez de a fazer pertencer a ele. No entanto não deu tempo dela pensar nas hipótese que podia interpretar pelo brilho do olhar dele... pois Sesshoumaru projetou os quadris para a frente, num gesto inesperado, a encontro do dela. Mei-li sentiu uma dor aguda, como se estivessem a rasgando por dentro e fechou os olhos tentando controlar a dor e a vontade de fugir dali. Foi nesse momento que sentiu ele se movimentar novamente dentro dela, num vai e vem continuo, a preenchendo com movimentos lentos que aceleravam lentamente, a fazendo esquecer a dor e se concentrar no prazer que voltava a sentir com ele.**

**Mei-li sentiu uma súbita necessidade de pronunciar o nome dele quando não agüentava mais o prazer que ele lhe proporcionava, sentindo como estivesse prestes a morrer... Se morresse ali mesmo, queria falar o nome dele em seu ultimo suspiro.**

**- Sesshoumaru... - falou Mei-li quase num sussurro, ao mesmo tempo que seu corpo convulsionava e tremia. Por muito pouco não desmaiara ou morria nos braços dele, mas a idéia de morrer daquela maneira prazerosa não lhe parecia uma morte tão ruim. Pouco instantes depois ela sentiu inundada por sucessivas descargas de um líquido morno para dentro de si, em quanto ele se inclinara sobre ela, parecendo que havia desmaiado sobre si, mas ela não se importou. O peso dele sobre seu corpo lhe dava um pouco de prazer, e coragem para envolve-lo com seus braços. Estava sendo dominada por uma grande onda de prazer, algo que parecia deixá-la sem capacidade para pensar claramente no que faria agora. A única coisa que conseguia fazer era tentar se acalmar antes que morresse ali mesmo e não deixar Sesshoumaru sair de dentro dela.**

**Depois de um tempo que poderia ter sido descrito por ela como uma eternidade ou um segundo, Mei-li sentiu um delicioso cansaço, estava exausta. Ali com ele estava se sentindo completa, protegida e acima de tudo feliz por pertencer a Sesshoumaru. Não sabia como vivera durante tanto tempo sem ele... E nem queria se lembrar como o conseguira. Agora só se importava com o que iria acontecer a de agora em diante...**

**- Lhe machuquei?- indagou Sesshoumaru apoiando o corpo nos cotovelos, para poder ver o rosto dela - Lhe deu muito?**

**- Não, Sesshoumaru-sama. - respondeu Mei-li docemente, passando a mão pelo rosto dele, prendendo o cabelo que insistia em cair sobre a face dele - Só estou um pouco cansada...**

**- Já? Mal começamos... - falou Sesshoumaru num sorriso discreto mas malicioso**

**- Tem mais?! - indagou mei-li um pouco assustada, mas ficou enérgica com tal possibilidade**

**- Muito mais. - respondeu Sesshoumaru voltando a beijar intensamente**

**Naquela noite até o amanhecer, Mei-li amou Sesshoumaru por toda uma vida, passando aquela noite um nos braços do outro. No entanto nenhum declaração de sentimentos saia da boca de ambos, mas de qualquer forma era melhor assim. Preferia o silencio do que duras verdades ou doces mentiras...**

**Quando começou a amanhecer, Mei-li se levantou e afastou-se de Sesshoumaru e recolheu sua roupa que estava espalhada pelo chão devido a intensidade dos acontecimentos na noite anterior, foi em direção a margem, ficando de joelhos e começou a lavar a roupa que usara antes de irem tomar banho. **

**- O que está fazendo? - indagou Sesshoumaru ainda com os olhos fechados**

**- Lavando minha roupa, Sesshoumaru-sama. - respondeu Mei-li calmamente, mas seu coração estava acelerado - Quer que eu lave as suas também?**

**- Faça o que desejar fazer. - respondeu Sesshoumaru se levantando do chão e se sentando perto do tronco da arvore, sobre a grama e ficou a olhando lavar as roupas. Ela lhe parecia nervosa agora, muito diferente da fêmea fogosa que ela se tornara aquela madrugada.**

**Mei-li lavou primeiros as calças e as pendurou nos galhos que pegavam mais vento e sol, pois eram as que tinham maior prioridade para se secar. Em seguida lavou os parte de cima dos quimonos, quando estavam completamente limpos os estendeu no lugar onde havia colocado as causas que agora estavam totalmente secas. Se vestiu e entregou a de Sesshoumaru em seguida, que a vestiu e se sentou novamente no mesmo lugar anterior. Em quanto esperavam as outras secarem, ficaram observando lugar... E mei-li ficou relembrando o que aconteceu na noite anterior entre eles.**

**- Mei-li... - chamou Sesshoumaru repentinamente - Sente-se aqui comigo.**

**Meio receosa, Mei-li o obedeceu, sentando-se entre as pernas dele e aos poucos começou a se inclinar e encostar as costas no peitoral de Sesshoumaru. Com aquele contato mei-li se acalmou, ele não aparentava estar arrependido da noite anterior, e isso a alegrava muito.**

**Ele passou a mão sobre os cabelos soltos dela, que estavam um pouco desalinhados, e os colocou todos sobre o ombro esquerdo, deixando o lado direito do pescoço dela a mostra, se inclinou e sentiu o cheiro dela e dele ainda permaneciam sobre a pele dela, misturados.**

**- Gosto mais do seu cheiro de agora do que antes. - comentou Sesshoumaru**

**- Eu também. - respondeu Mei-li encostando a cabeça no ombro dele. No entanto naquele momento Sesshoumaru percebeu que na nuca de Mei-li havia aparecido um símbolo, não era mais unicamente o sol. Agora havia uma meia lua roxa sobre o marca de sol... O que aquilo significava agora e o que interferiria no futuro de ambos? Era um sinal que pertencia a ele ou tinha outro significado? O que iria acontecer a partir de agora?**

**[autora da fic: Yo minna. Yoi otoshi o omukae kudasai! (para quem lê essa fic antes do ano novo) / Akemashite omedetoo gozaimasu! (para quem lê depois da chegada do ano novo) Gente, eu to meio desconcertada pelo que eu escrevi, É serio! Na minha primeira versão desse cap "hentai" era muito "fofinho", e era tão leve que faria qualquer um dormir ao ler. No entanto essa segunda versão não sei ao certo se melhorei ou piorei muito. Ficou muito pervertido? Ou não é pra me preocupar tanto assim? Descrever esse tipo hentai não é muito minha praia... Então, me perdoem caso esse post tenha saído um lixo. Bom, esse cap deu ao total de 13 paginas... Muito longo. Mas essa cap fica de presente de natal (atrasado) e ano novo, ok? Até a ano que vêem e façam o favor de comentar ¬ ¬*. Byebye!]**


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshoumaru e Mei-li voltam pra companhia dos outros quando o sol estava totalmente exposto no horizonte. Rin e Lobo ainda estavam tendo dificuldades para se recuperar totalmente dos ferimentos e do iasma de Narak, e não notaram ou pelo menos não pareciam lembrar que Sesshoumaru e Mei-li haviam se ausentado aquela noite. Por sua vez Jaken notou a ausência deles, mas era mais seguro continuar calado e cuidar dos outros... Pelo menos iria garantir que ele viveria mais alguns dias. No entanto isso não o impediu de sentir o cheiro que o corpo de Mei-li exalava agora, era o cheiro de Sesshoumaru, e Jaken sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava... Aquela meia-yokai agora era superior a ele, e agora era uma integrante permanente do grupo. havia enumeras perguntas rondando a mente de Jaken, mas nenhuma delas escapou pela boca, apenas observava tudo com muita atenção.

Naquela manhã Jaken apenas ajudou Mei-li a cuidar dos outros. Rin e o Lobo não eram yokais, por isso necessitavam de cuidados para se recuperar totalmente. A pequena porcentagem de iasma que estava em seus corpos estavam lhes causando febre, os impossibilitando de seguir viagem, e principalmente, causando muita preocupação em Mei-li. Como ela estava distraída, Jaken aproveitava e ficava a olhando atentamente, ela estava muito diferente da meia-yokai da noite anterior... Agora ela parecia estar mais feliz, apesar de preocupada com os outros.

Sesshoumaru também a observava de longe, mas se comportava com a mesma indiferença de sempre, mas quando ele percebia o olhar demasiado de Jaken sobre ela ou a si, seu semblante mudava drasticamente de indiferente para ameaçador. Era melhor pensar bem antes de falar qualquer coisa referente a Mei-li daquele momento em diante.

Como o esperado, o efeito do veneno que Narak lançou durou 7 dias até que Rin e Lobo se recuperassem e a febre sumisse por completo. Essa espera deu a oportunidade para que Mei-li e Sesshoumaru lutasse para melhorar mais ainda as habilidades de ambos. Sesshoumaru agora estava chegando a ter a mesma velocidade de Mei-li, acabando com a vantagem que ela tinha em velocidade, e agora conseguia prever os movimentos dela. Mas agora eles lutavam até um arrancar a arma do outro, sem mais ter a necessidade de se ferissem muito. Aquela armadilha de Narak os fez ver o quanto poderiam ser afetados, quando estivessem separados. Tinham que estar mais que preparados caso isso voltasse a acontecer...

Toda manhã Mei-li sai pra pegar uns peixes e frutas, para o café da manhã de todos para que Jaken não precisasse se ausentar em cuidar dos outros. No entanto o ferimento que Mei-li tinha em seu braço era cuidado por Sesshoumaru, que fazia questão de ver se o ferimento e fazer com que ela não se esforçasse demais... Apesar do ferimento estar praticamente curado.

Cada dia que passava ali, Sesshoumaru via que a vida dele estava ficando mais interessante, antes ele vagava pelo mundo a procura de Narak e de matar Inuyasha e pegar a espada Tessaiga... mas agora, seus objetivos tinham sido acrescentados proteger Mei-li e nunca deixar que Narak a tirasse algo que lhe pertencia. E o cheiro que o corpo de Mei-li exalava era mais do que necessário para intimidar qualquer um que tentasse a desafiar.

Aquela semana, Sesshoumaru e ela não falaram muito, mas não precisavam... Ele ela mais observador, no entanto Mei-li o compreendia cada comando só de o olhar nos olhos. Sesshoumaru podia estar fazendo qualquer coisa, mas sempre acabava voltando os olhos para Mei-li, pensando no que poderia acontecer no futuro. Era muito melhor estar prevenido, e pensar em possíveis estratégias de ataque ou defesa.... Principalmente El relação a Mei-li, que era atualmente objeto de cobiça de narak.

No entanto Sesshoumaru as vezes pegava Mei-li o olhando fixamente, depois ficar vermelha e virava o rosto, que a fazia parecer encantadora, pois sabia que os pensamentos dela não estavam em relação o agora, e sim a aquela noite que viveram um nos braços do outro. Não era muito lógica ela ficar vermelha ou tímida se agora se conheciam tão bem, mas isso era algo que ele gostava nela, não conseguia fingir sentimentos daquele tipo, nem ocultar quando pensava no que aconteceu.

Agora quando anoitecia, Mei-li sempre dormia ao lado de Sesshoumaru, protegida pela pele* yokai que Sesshoumaru sempre trazia consigo (*apelidado pelos fãs de "fluffy"). Jaken era o que mais desconfiava deles, ficava enciumado pela intimidade que Mei-li tinha com Sesshoumaru, mas se controlava ao máximo para não a manifestar pois Sesshoumaru o encarava com um olhar ameaçador, que o fazia recuar. Rin não se importava muito com que tinha acontecido, desde que agora em frente eles ficassem sempre juntos. Para ela era como ter uma família de novo, pois encarava Sesshoumaru como um pai, Mei-li podia ser a mãe, um tio ou babá que era Jaken, uma montaria que era Arurão e um mascote que era o lobo que agora acompanhava Mei-li. O que mais Rin poderá desejar da vida?

Quando os outros estavam totalmente recuperados, Sesshoumaru decide continuar a jornada atrás de Narak, junto com seus companheiros. Eles estavam caminhando tranquilamente numa trilha na floresta... quando Sesshoumaru e Mei-li sentiram o cheiro de Narak. Decidem deixar os outros em um lugar seguro, e depois o ambos foram a encontro de onde provinha o cheiro de Narak... os dois estava correndo no mesmo ritmo e na mesma direção, após alguns insta tentes correndo, eles notaram que aparentemente corriam em círculos.

- Já passamos por aqui. – comentou Sesshoumaru parando e olha em volta

- Pelo jeito, passamos aqui 4 vezes apesar de sempre corrermos na mesma direção, sem desviar no caminho – falou Mei-li pegando sua espada - Não resta duvida, estamos presos numa ilusão novamente. Muito original da parte de Narak...

- Fique perto de mim – mandou Sesshoumaru se preparando para a batalha

Narak aparece e usa Kagura dentro de uma barreira,e manda Kagura atacar eles. Ela usa as lâminas no vento, mas seu intuito principal não era atingi-los. Quando Sesshoumaru e Mei-li se esquivaram do taque, cada um pra um lado, Narak fez a ilusão ficar cada vez mais forte e densa, transportando Mei-li pra uma parte distante de onde Sesshoumaru se encontrava. Ela ainda tentou gritar o alertando... mas não houve resposta dele, então não teve duvida, onde quer que Narak a tenha levado era um muito distante dele ou ele poderia ter lhe escutado. O mais prudente agora era saber onde estava exatamente e procurar Sesshoumaru...

Em quanto isso, Sesshoumaru vê Mei-li desaparecer através da neblina ilusória de narak, e não pode fazer praticamente nada para evitar isso, pois ela tinha sumido por completo. Apesar de ficar receoso em relação a segurança dela, resolveu não se preocupar... Afinal se isso acontecesse novamente aquele tipo de ilusão, era para ela continuar andando e o procurar. Parada ela seria um alvo fácil demais para qualquer armadilha de Narak... Sesshoumaru continuaria calmo e lutaria contra quem quer que fosse para acabar rapidamente com aquela ilusão e a encontrar. Provavelmente Narak já tivesse percebido o cheiro que exalava o corpo de Mei-li, o que fazia Sesshoumaru dedicar mais para a encontrá-La.

Mei-li começa a correr através da ilusão, pois mais cedo ou mais tarde poderia encontrar alguém que poderia a ajudar a encontrar Sesshoumaru. No caminho ela enfrenta vários yokais a mando de narak, mas um a um ela os derrotava e continuava a correr. Em quanto corria, escutou um grito de socorro e correu para o local. Encontrou um enorme yokai, aparentemente estava reunindo força para dar um golpe final. Sem pensar duas vezes, Mei-li atacou o yokai, e matando. Quando olhou em volta para ver quem ela tinha salvado, deparou com os companheiros de Kouga, na qual um estava deitando no chão meio inconsciente e o outro que estava ao lado dele, tentando se proteger e ao mesmo tempo o amigo.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – pergunta Mei-li surpresa ao vê-los, se agachando para ver se eles estavam muito machucados

- Irmã, é você? - indagou Ginta meio medroso, abrindo os olhos, com receio do que iria ver.

- Irmã? Sou a Mei-li, o que fazem aqui? - indagou Mei-li novamente - Estão bem, acham que podem levantar e andar?

- Sim, posso levantar e ajuda Hagaku. - respondeu Ginta parecendo mais tranqüilo, mas confuso - O que está fazendo aqui nessa ilusão de Narak?

- Turismo... - respondeu Mei-li se irritando por ele não lhe responder o que perguntara - Deixem dessa conversa... Como entraram aqui?

- Estávamos seguindo Kouga, que sentiu o cheiro de narak, mas ele é rápido demais e acabamos nos perdendo e tivemos que enfrentar muitos yokais. - respondeu Ginta

- Tenho a impressão que estavam mais é fugindo deles. - comentou Mei-li vendo se Hagaku estava muito ferido - Parece que ele esta apenas meio inconsciente, mas vivo. Aqui é perigoso ficar parado por muito tempo...

- Podemos ficar com você até encontrarmos Kouga? -indagou Ginta - Será muito perigoso andar sozinha aqui, e eu não tenho muita força para proteger Hagaku sozinho.

- Tudo bem. - respondeu Mei-li respirando fundo, tentando relaxar e pensar um pouco - Essa ilusão é muito densa, acho mais seguro pra vocês ficarem ao me lado mesmo. Consegue carregar Hagaku?

- Sim! - respondeu Ginta se levantando do chão, ajudando Hagaku e se levantar e ficar em pé, apoiado nele.

- Ótimo, vamos caminhando, mas fiquem atentos a qualquer barulho e não tirem conclusões precipitadas. Essa ilusão parece ser diferente das outras que Narak costuma fazer. - falou Mei-li

- Certo irmã. - respondeu Ginta

- Vamos andando... - falou Mei-li indo na frente deles, por segurança. - A propósito, porque me chamam de irmã?

- Você salvou a vida de um de nossos companheiros, deixando-se ferir para o salvar. Isso a torna membro de nosso clã. - responde Ginta

- O que me torna igual a Kagome, não é? - indagou Mei-li rapidamente

- Mais ou menos, ela é noiva de Kouga. - respondeu Ginta - Ela seria uma matriarca do clã, e você seria apenas nossa irmã.

- Essa hierarquia dos yokais lobos é meia confusa pra mim. - comentou Mei-li, quando sentiu algo estranho ali - Aconteça o que acontecer fiquem perto de mim, mas se um yokai aparecer, se escondam.

- Hai! - respondeu Ginta meio apreensivo também, pois seu instinto yokai o estava alertando

Não muito longe deles, Narak estava a observar-los, em especial Mei-li. No entanto seu interesse não era pelos poderes, ou talvez pela mudança corpórea dela... Mas pela habilidade e força dela, pois apesar de fazer com que as ilusões e medos dela se manifestassem na frente dela, ela não se alterava. Continuava a caminhar e ainda protegia os outros dois yokais lobo emprestáveis que a seguiam. O único jeito de a fazer suas emoções se descontrolarem seria um confronto cara a cara, e isso era até agradável. Mandou mais yokais algumas marionetes contra ela, que lutou bravamente para se defender quanto aos outros. Mas devido a intensidade das lutas, ela começou a manifestar seu lado yokai, a fazendo ter uma semi-transformação que interessou muito a Narak.

Depois de algum tempo escondidos, Hagaku pareceu recobrar a consciência e ele decidiu junto com Ginta ajudar Mei-li, ou pelo menos tentar, já que ela praticamente salvava a pele deles o tempo todo. Eles caíram na ilusão, que mostrou o maior medo que eles tinham, de que Kouga morresse e os deixasse para trás... E Mei-li teve de arriscar novamente para demonstrar que aquela ilusão não era real. No entanto após a ultima ilusão, ele escutou um barulho de luta, mas não se fazia som de metal algum... Correu em direção de onde vinha o barulho e encontrou Kouga lutando com 2 marionetes de Narak. Pela lentidão que Kouga estava, devia estar cansado ou talvez ferido. Sem pensar duas vezes, Mei-li entrou na luta, a igualando.

- Posso interferir? - indagou Mei-li ao proteger Kouga de um ataque das marionetes de Narak, a atacando antes que conseguisse se aproximar mais de Kouga

- Não preciso de sua ajuda. - falou Kouga tentando recuperar o fôlego, ficando de pé e de olho na outra marionete, ficando de costas para Mei-li - Consigo sozinho.

- Acha mesmo que vou deixar toda a diversão para você? - indagou mei-li sorrindo - Não estou te ajudando, apenas quero acabar logo com essa ilusão e voltar para o mundo real. Quanto mais cedo o derrotar-mos, mais cedo isso tudo acaba.

- Ok. - respondeu Kouga e ambos começaram a lutar com seus respectivos oponentes. Em questão de minutos eles os derrotaram, apesar de ficarem um pouco cansados com aquilo.

- Sinto o cheiro de meus companheiro. - comentou Kouga, limpando o sangue da boca, pelo machucado que sofrera - Estão com você?

- Estão bem, provavelmente escondidos. - respondeu Mei-li - Estão cansados e meio feridos, eu os encontrei por acaso.

- Obrigado por cuidar deles. - respondeu Kouga

- Acho melhor ainda continuarmos a andar juntos, assim pelo menos somos mais fortes e podemos nos proteger. - falou Mei-li

- Concordo, iremos a acompanhar. - respondeu Kouga - Mas acho que primeiro temos que os encontrar.

- Tem razão. - respondeu Mei-li, percebendo que aparentemente Hagaku e Ginta ainda estavam escondidos, se não perdidos.

No entanto, para seu espanto, Ragaku e Jinta estavam apenas escondidos mas ficaram vendo a luta o tempo todo, e ficaram admirados com o que viram. Mei-li e Kouga estavam lutando tão bem juntos. Ficaram pasmos ao ver a luta... E não perceberam o yokai que se aproximava deles, e os atacou.

- socorro! - gritou Ginta e Hagaku antes de serem atingidos e voarem para uma das moitas, desacordados.

- Eles só dão trabalho. - comentou Mei-li correndo até eles, para verem se estavam bem em quanto isso Kouga ia enfrentar o yokai.

- Seu miserável. - gritou Kouga dando um chute no rosto do yokai oponente

- A jóia de quatro almas... Você tem fragmentos da jóia. - falou o yokai segurando a perna de Kouga - Me dê os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas.

O yokai pega Kouga pelas pernas e começa o bater no chão, tentando arrancar os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas que Kouga tinha nas pernas. Mas antes de conseguir isso, Mei-li o atacou, cortando-lhe os braços, libertando Kouga... Em seguida ela matou o yokai.

- Anda, diz que não precisava da minha ajuda agora. - comentou Mei-li ajudando Kouga a se levantar - Você está bem?

- Só meu orgulho que está ferido. - respondeu Kouga se levantando do chão - Como estão os outros?

- Bem, meio inconsciente. - comentou mei-li sorrindo - Ultimamente só tenho os visto nesse estado.

- Irei acordá-los e vamos a acompanhar. - respondeu Kouga

- Não precisa, vocês devem descansar. Eu posso ir sozinha procurar Sesshoumaru. - respondeu Mei-li

- O irmão de pulguento do Inuyasha eh... - falou Kouga dando um meio sorriso, parecendo só agora o cheiro que o corpo que ela tinha - Não, iremos com você. Não é seguro que ande sozinha, e somos responsáveis por você estar cansada e machucada.

- Se insistem e ir. - respondeu Mei-li se dando por vencida, afinal sabia que não adiantaria argumentar com ele sobre o assunto.

- Não costumo ter dividas com outros yokais. - respondeu Kouga e foi acordar seus companheiros de um jeito muito caloroso, ou seja, batendo na cabeça deles. Pouco tempo depois eles estavam andando na ilusão, acompanhando Mei-li. Houve ainda mais yokais, teve muito mais lutas contra marionetes de narak, mas apesar de estarem ficando esgotados, conseguiram vencer. Durante o caminho, houveram várias ilusões de Sesshoumaru das mais diversas formas, incluindo ele ferido e até morto, no entanto Mei-li não se manifestava...

- Como consegue? - indagou Kouga andando ao lado de Mei-li, enquanto Hagaku e Ginta tentavam farejar o caminho para Sesshoumaru

- Consigo o que? - indagou Mei-li

- Não ser afetada por essas ilusões. -respondeu Kouga - Seu amante aparece ferido, morto ou com outra fêmea, mesmo assim você não se manifesta. Além das ilusões tem também o cheiro dele e sangue, confunde os sentidos yokais de qualquer um. Como sabe que não é real?

- Ele é muito forte e orgulhoso para se deixar ser morto nessa ilusão. Pode se ferir, mas morrer não. - respondeu Mei-li dando um meio sorriso - Na questão dele ter outra com ele, é questão de tempo para que ele se canse de mim e me substitua.

- É mais forte do que aparenta. - comentou Kouga colocando a mão no ombro dela - Se isso acontecer, será bem vinda para se juntar a meu bando.

- Obrigado Kouga. - respondeu Mei-li sorrindo para ele

-Kouga! - chamou Hagaku - Acho que o encontramos.... Está nesta direção.

- Bom trabalho, vamos! - falou Kouga, saiu correndo naquela direção, seguido pelos outros.

Ao mesmo tempo que o grupo de Kouga corria na direção de onde vinha o cheiro de Sesshoumaru, o mesmo estava lutando contra Narak entre outras marionetes e yokais que Narak libertava de seu corpo.

Mei-li e Kouga chegaram a tempo para lutar ao lado de Sesshoumaru, que se dedicou a lutar contra Narak em quanto os outros dois eliminavam os outros yokais e as marionetes de Narak. No entanto Sesshoumaru estava irritado com o sincronismo e pelo cheiro de lobo que Mei-li exalava de si. Ninguém tinha permissão de tocá-La a não ser ele, mas depois discutiria isso, sua prioridade ela eliminar Narak e acabar com aquela ilusão. Hagaku e Ginta estava ajudando Mei-li e Kouga, os alertando a direção que os yokais vinham. Em pouco tempo todos os oponentes haviam sido derrotados, exceto Narak que usava sua barreira para se proteger.

- Hu hu hu hu hu... Pelo que vejo a brincadeira acabou. - falava narak dando um de seus sorrisos sinistros - Adiarei essa luta nossa... Até breve Mei-li! - falou Narak desaparecendo no ar. De imediato a ilusão começou a se desfazer e tudo voltar ao normal.

- Covarde maldito. - falou Sesshoumaru guardando a espada

- Finalmente livres - comentou Kouga e notou que ela aparentava exaustão, e sem pensar a envolveu com o braço e a fez se apoiar nele para ficar em pé - Você está bem Mei-li?

- Cansada... - comentou ela ficando em pé normalmente, afastando Kouga de si - Não se preocupe... Não é nada que um banho quente e uma noite não resolvam. Obrigado por tudo Kouga.

- Mei-li... - chamou Sesshoumaru sério, começando a andar a deixando para trás - Vamos embora.

- Tem certeza que ficará bem com ele? - indagou Kouga olhando com raiva a atitude de Sesshoumaru em relação a Mei-li - A oferta ainda está em pé, não quer mesmo se juntar a nós?

- Ela tem obrigações para comigo. - respondeu Sesshoumaru olhando ameaçadoramente para Kouga - Vamos Mei-li.

- Adeus Kouga. - respondeu ela acenando a cabeça positivamente, dando um sinal mudo que estaria bem em seguir Sesshoumaru. - Adeus Hagaku e Ginta.

- Até breve irmã! - gritaram ambos ao se aproximarem de Kouga

- Idiotas... - comentou Sesshoumaru enquanto andava em direção onde havia deixados os outros membros de seu grupo, seguido a poucos metros atrás por Mei-li. Algo dizia a ela que algo estava muito errado, em relação a Sesshoumaru. Não sabia o que, mas tinha medo do que iria acontecer... Ele estava tenso demais, o que havia acontecido exatamente quando eles se separaram? O que a ilusão tinha mostrado para ele? Seja o que fosse, tinha afetado de alguma forma a conduta dele... Mas o que?

[palavras da autora: Yo minna! Tudo bem? Esse poste demorou, não por culpa minha, mas finalmente consegui postar. Espero que tenham gostado. Até a próxima e sayonara!]


End file.
